Your Atmosphere
by tlmdpb90
Summary: Charles and Liza have a chance meeting at his favorite breakfast diner. They immediately connect, they share a love of literature. This is how I see them if Liza didn't work at Empirical and she wasn't lying about her age. Disclaimer: I do not own Younger, it's characters or stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **LIZA**

 **It's a bittersweet feeling as Liza walks out onto her porch for the last time. She is locking the door to what use to be her home. She is leaving her past, her husband of almost 20 years and she is beginning a new life in New York, she is walking towards her future.**

' _ **You're going to be okay Liza'**_ **she reminds herself. As fearful as she is about starting over and finding a new career. She is equally excited to be moving in with her longtime friend, Maggie. She is so thankful that Maggie is giving her a place to stay and help Liza get back into the workforce in New York.**

 **Liza is thinking back on the last 20 years of her life with her husband and her daughter. Being a mother is the best thing she has ever done, she has loved being a mother. She knows being a wife has not been a good experience for her, sure she loved her husband, because he was the father of her child, but there was always something lacking in her marriage, she knew that she should have never married David, sure she was pregnant, but she knew she shouldn't marry him, but she did and they did alright, but she knew she'd never grow old with him. She is frankly surprised that she stayed for almost 20 years.**

 **When David started to cheat on Liza, she finally had the nerve to end their marriage. She had been wanting out for a few years and he had finally given her a reason to step up and step away from this life in New Jersey and away from her marriage. She wasn't even mad at him for the affair, it was her way out of a bad marriage.**

 **The divorce is final and it went fairly easy for them both. They sold the house and split a little money they had in their bank accounts. They both kept their cars and are working on paying off the credit cards and they will split the school expenses for Caitlin. David will continue to keep Caitlin on his health insurance. When it was all said and done, not only was Liza happy about the divorce, but David was as well.**

 **She has had a couple jobs over the years as Caitlin grew older. The last five years she worked for a book store near her home, it wasn't publishing, but at least she was still around books. She has also said goodbye to her book store job, as she is moving to New York City, her goal is to get back into publishing. She was a literature major in college and books have always been her greatest love. She did have a job at Random House out of college as an assistant and then moved to junior editor, but she became pregnant with Caitlin and left that job to raise her daughter.**

 **Caitlin is now 19 years old and is a college student and is currently in India on an exchange program. She is wanting to become a doctor. Liza is amazed at how smart her daughter is and is very proud of her.**

 **Liza's car is packed with the remainder of her clothes she is taking to New York, she has moved a few things to Maggie's Brooklyn loft over the past couple weeks. This will be the first night becoming an official room mate with her dear friend.**

 **She send's a text to Maggie. '** _ **I'm on my way I'll see you around 7 o'clock'**_

 **Liza arrives in Brooklyn and at Maggie's place. "Thank you again for letting me stay with you. You're the best friend Maggie. I love you."**

 **Maggie pours them both a glass of wine and toasts to her friend. "Too our friendship! Too your new life in New York! Welcome Liza!"**

 **The next few days Liza is scheduling interviews for a new job. She is trying to find something in publishing. She is 40 years old and a couple of the places she has been too have not particularly liked that she has been out of publishing for almost 20 years. Her interviewers are girls that are so much younger than her and it feels strange. She is applying for anything available in publishing, she is even willing to start as an assistant if need be, she just wants to get her foot in the door, she'll then work on moving up to a better position. She has also reached out to he former employer and coworkers at Random House, hoping that she can get references or even possibly they would keep her in mind for any openings in the future. So far nothing has been offered, but she is not giving up hope.**

 **Liza sold her car once she got to Brooklyn, so she has plenty of money to take a couple months before she starts to get worried about bills. Caitlin's scholarship helps pay for some of her tuition and she has paid Maggie for a few months on her share of the rent.**

 **CHARLES**

 **Charles Brooks, Publisher/Owner of Empirical Publishing. He has been the man in charge of this family founded publishing house for about 10 years now, he took over when his father passed away unexpectedly. Charles' grandfather had founded the business over 60 years ago. He is 44 years old, very handsome, articulate, rich beyond belief and married with two young daughters.**

 **Walking into his brownstone located in New York City. He is expecting to walk into his normal nightly routine after his work day at Empirical. As he walks upstairs towards the kitchen, he is expecting to find his wife Pauline, they have been married for 11 years, and his two young daughters, Nicole and Bianca, they are six and eight years old.**

 **He sees his girls first, Nicole and Bianca are in the dinning room finishing up their homework from school. They see their dad and run to him with big hugs and kisses for him. "Daddy!" He sits down at the dinning room table with them. "How is homework going? What subjects are we studying tonight?" He asks.**

" **Spelling for me." Nicole shows her dad the list of words she is working on. "Math." Bianca announces.**

" **Sounds fun, can I help you with anything? I'm actually really good at both subjects." He smiles.**

" **Daddy, will you check our work to see if it's right?" Nicole asks.**

" **Sure, let me know when you are ready, and I'll check your work." He kisses Bianca and Nicole on the top of their heads, then moves to the kitchen to see what Pauline has cooking in the kitchen.**

" **Hey, where's Pauline?" Charles asks the babysitter. "She didn't tell me she wouldn't be home tonight." He looks at his phone and questions himself, '** _ **Did I miss her call or a text telling me she had plans for tonight? Did I forget something she had scheduled?'**_ **No nothing on his phone.**

" **Hello Mr. Brooks. She called me and scheduled me to pick the girls up from school and get dinner finished for them and for you. She said you'd be home before her. She didn't tell me what she was doing though." Kelly states.**

 **Kelly has been one of their babysitters for a couple years now. She is 20 and in college. "Pauline had things ready in the refrigerator. I'm just finishing up now. Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes."**

" **Okay, I'm sorry Kelly, I didn't realize that Pauline had something scheduled for tonight or I would have relieved you a bit earlier. Thanks for cooking dinner for us." Charles reaches into his wallet and pulls out cash to pay her for working today.**

 **Kelly has gone, and Charles has set the places for the girls and himself at the kitchen table. Dinner is hamburgers and mac 'n cheese, nothing too extravagant, just something easy for a 20-year-old college student to handle while keeping an eye on two young girls. While they are having dinner, they talk about school, friends at school and that they want a kitten. ' _Oh no, not a pet_ ' he thinks to himself, maybe he can get Pauline to be the ' _bad cop_ ' in this pet request. **

**After dinner Charles sends a text to Pauline** _ **'Hey, sorry I must have forgotten you had plans tonight, the girls are finished with homework and we've had supper. When do you expect to be home? Oh, and heads up, the girls want a kitten.'**_

 **She did not text back to her husband. Charles thinks** _ **'maybe she is where she's can't return a text currently'**_

 **Charles later walks into their bedroom and finds a letter from Pauline left on the bed.**

 _ **Charles, I really don't know where to start, so I'll just start. I'm not happy and I'm leaving. We've not really been working as a husband and wife for a couple years now. I feel you are more about your job and company, not being a husband. Charles, you are a great father, but you let me do the majority of the parenting. I'm not taking the girls, I think you need to keep them, it is what is best for all of us right now. Please know, I wanted to make it work, but then as time went on I just didn't. I'm not happy being a wife or a mother and I need to walk away before I disappear completely. I hope that someday you and the girls will forgive me and understand that I had to do this. Pauline.**_

 **Charles can't believe what he has just read.** _ **'Is this a fucking joke!?'**_ **he thinks to himself. But he then opens Pauline's closet and all her things are gone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **LIZA**

" **I don't know Maggie, I'm really not in the mood. I'm so stressed about not landing a job by now." She explains.**

" **No, we're going down to this bar around the corner and have a drink. You need to take a load off and stop worrying about finding a job. It's going to happen Liza, just keep on trying, someone is going to realize you are a great person and will want you to be a part of the publishing world."**

 **At the bar and Maggie was right, they are having a couple drinks and are having fun watching others in the bar. "Thanks Mags, I did need this." She has forgotten about her struggle to find a job.**

" **Hey maybe you need to pick you up a man and use and abuse him for the night!" Maggie shouts over the music and the people in the bar.**

" **Nooooo, I don't Maggie. I'm fine. Finding a man is not part of my plan right now."**

" **Well maybe if you just relieved some of that built up frustration you could relax some and not worry so much about finding a job." Maggie teases.**

 **They have one more drink and decide to head back to the loft. "Maggie, I'm thinking I'd like to change my look a little bit. Would you be willing to help me with some changes? Maybe find some clothes, figure out some new make up tips and I want to change my hair."**

" **Oh no you're not going to cut your hair, are you?" Maggie frowns.**

" **No, I was thinking maybe some highlights. Just something to freshen up my look."**

" **That sounds fun, we'll call my cousin tomorrow, she takes care of my hair. I think she would love to help you out some."**

 **A week later Liza and Maggie are coming back from Maggie's cousin's salon. Liza and Maggie both have freshened up their looks, Maggie has stayed with her very black hair, but as added long layers. Liza has freshened up her hair to an auburn color and added some highlights. She has kept it long and has also added some long layers. Both women are turning heads as they walk down their street back to their loft. They've also got manicures and pedicures. Earlier in the week while they were waiting on their hair appointment, they went shopping and picked up some nice outfits for Liza, some things that will work for the workplace and some things for just fun times out, maybe on a date, or just hanging out with friends at a bar or dinner.**

 **As they are walking, they are about a block away from their loft and they pass a tattoo shop. There is a handsome, tattooed, dark haired man standing outside. He stops to watch as both Liza and Maggie walk by. He makes eye contact with both women and says "Hello".**

" **Hello!" Maggie returns the greeting and she nudges Liza.**

" **Hello." Liza replies. Liza grabs Maggie's arm and continues to walk towards their loft.**

" **Damn!" The handsome tattooed man says. He thinks** _ **'Wow she is beautiful!'**_ **as he watches Liza walk away with Maggie.**

" **He was very cute Liza. It seems he was thinking that you were very hot too!"**

" **How do you know that he didn't have eyes for you Maggie!?"**

" **Well of course he did, he probably wants us both, have you seen how hot we look today?!" She laughs and continues to walk home with her friend.**

 **CHARLES**

 **It's been a couple months since Charles' wife walked out on him and his daughters. They have not heard from her. Charles did hire a private detective to locate her, he just wanted to make sure she was okay, and that she wasn't dead on the side of the road somewhere. Just because she didn't want to communicate with him and the girls, didn't mean that he didn't worry about her. It wasn't hard to find her. She was still using her credit card, so it seems that she has traveled all the way to the west coast, Los Angeles California to be exact. It also seems she is not alone. She is staying with a man and from the pictures provided from the private detective, they are more than just friends. He was heartbroken at first, but then started to realize that maybe some of the things that Pauline had mentioned in her very short letter may be true. Their marriage wasn't working and not only was she not happy, he really wasn't either. He doesn't know what went wrong, they just were not happy together anymore, there was really nothing to blame the failure of their marriage, it had just happened, they grew apart. It happens, and they are not the first couple nor will they be the last couple to fail at a marriage.**

 **After dropping his girls off for school, Charles stops into his favorite little diner for a quick order of French toast and coffee before heading into the office.**

 **He walks in and sits at the counter, it is the only seat left, they are busy this morning. He thinks maybe he'll just get his breakfast to go. As he is waiting to order, he notices a very pretty woman sitting next to him, she is reading, Leo Tolstoy's Anna Karenina. '** _ **Well that's very intense reading for breakfast time**_ **' he thinks. He takes another look at her and then decides that he'll have his breakfast and coffee here at the diner, he for some reason doesn't want to take it to go.**

 **The waitress finally comes around and pours him a coffee and takes his order of French toast. He is trying to think of something to say to this lovely woman reading Tolstoy.** _ **'Come on Charles, your life is all about books, just say something about books! Clearly, she has great taste in books! Quit being a chicken shit and just say something!'**_ **he scolds himself.**

 **She has noticed the very handsome, very tall man looking over to her from time to time, she looks up at him finally and they both lock eyes.** _ **'Dear god he's very handsome'**_ **she thinks.**

 **Charles can't stop looking into her** _ **eyes 'Dear god man! Stop staring and say something, she's going to think you're a creep!'**_

" **Tolstoy before 9am, I'm impressed." He smiles at this lovely woman sitting next to him.**

" **Oh, I move straight to the part of Anna having the affair." She laughs. "So, I'm impressed, you know about Anna Karenina and Tolstoy? You've read it then?"**

 **He chuckles "Yes I've read it." He is still looking into her eyes. There is something so lovely about this woman and he's only exchanged a couple minutes of conversation with her.**

" **So, what do you think of the book?" she asks this tall handsome man sitting next to her.**

 **He starts to tell her but then stops "Wait, have you read it before? I don't want to give away anything you haven't read yet." He smiles at her.**

" **I've read it, sometimes we must reread the classics though!" She smiles back at him.**

" **Yes, I agree. I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Charles. It's nice to meet you." He reaches his hand out to shake hers.**

" **It's nice to meet you Charles, I'm Liza." And she smiles shyly and shakes his hand. Immediately something changes in the atmosphere around them. The touch of their hands is not a normal feeling with someone they've ever met before.**

" **So, tell me what's your favorite part Charles?" She is looking into his eyes, she can't seem to stop staring into his eyes.**

 **He looks down at his plate of French toast and smiles. "I actually love the beautiful writing throughout the novel, there are so many, but my favorite might be…** _ **'Something magical has happened to me: like a dream when one feels frightened and creepy, and suddenly wakes up to the knowledge that no such terrors exist. I have wakened up.'**_

" **Who are you Charles? You quote lines from a novel a random girl is reading next to you in a diner?" She looks at him and she can't believe this very handsome man has set down next to her. She looks to see if he is wearing a wedding ring. He is not, and she is happy about that.** _ **'Wait he's probably gay, no way this handsome man isn't married or gay!'**_

" **Just a random guy in a diner that knows a thing or two about novels." He laughs softly. "Tell me, what is your favorite part or quote Liza?" He is looking into her eyes again. He feels he could just get lost in them.** _ **'Where is this connection coming from?'**_ **he thinks.**

 **She smiles and quotes,** _ **'Sometimes she did not know what she feared, what she desired: whether she feared or desired what had been or what would be, and precisely what she desired, she did not know.'**_

" **Well I could ask you the same thing Liza. Who are you? It's not everyday you sit down next to a person in a diner and quote from classic novels to each other." Charles is looking at her, he also is checking to see if she is wearing a wedding ring. She is not, he doesn't know why, but he is happy about that. He's fresh out of a marriage, only separated, but he is very drawn to this woman beside him.**

" **I've just moved to New York from New Jersey. I'm on my way to an interview this morning at 10:30. I am just a random girl looking for a job. I'm attempting to start a new life in a new city." She explains. She wants to tell him more, she doesn't know why she wants to tell him more. She holds back all the gory details of divorce though.**

 **He thinks,** _ **'ah ha, starting a new life…she's divorced'**_ **. "So, you're starting a new life? Should I be worried? Are you a serial killer or maybe a bank robber?" He teases.**

 **She laughs, 'he's funny' she thinks to herself. "No, I was married and now I'm not. I'm starting over." She smiles and shrugs slightly.**

" **I hope you have luck with your interview. How long have you been divorced? Wow that was sort of personal, don't feel like you need to answer that." He shakes his head. "I'm recently separated, so I guess that question was just from someone that knows how it feels to not be married anymore. Wow why am I getting so personal! I'm so sorry Liza, you don't need to hear about my crappy marriage." He smiles apologetically at her.**

" **That's ok Charles, I get it really. Sometimes it's nice to know that others understand what we are going through."**

" **So, lets change the subject. What type of career are you looking for Liza?" He asks.**

 **She likes hearing him say her name. He has a deep voice and it's very sexy.** _ **'Whoa, stop thinking about his sexy voice!**_ **' she scolds herself. "I'm trying to get back into publishing. I have a degree in Literature, but I've been away from publishing for almost 20 years. I worked at Random House out of college, I started as an assistant, but moved up to junior editor."**

 **He can't believe his ears. "Publishing, well that makes sense." He points at the novel she has sitting next to her plate.**

" **Books are my passion. I'm a total book nerd." She smiles and looks at him, checking out his features, his jawline, his eyes, his lips** _ **. 'Shit, he just saw me look at his mouth! God damnit Liza get your shit together!'**_ **She looks back down at her book.**

 **Charles did indeed notice her looking at his mouth, he smiled and blushed a little. "Are you looking into publishing for anything in particular? Editorial, marketing, writing? Do you have a novel you're shopping around?"**

" **No novel yet, but I've got some ideas that I've got stored away. Who knows maybe someday!" She smiles. "I'm looking for something in editorial. But I'll take an assistant position, if it gets my foot in the door, then I can prove myself and move up to editorial. I understand that I've been out of the profession for a while." She has been keeping eye contact with him this whole time. No longer embarrassed about being caught looking at his mouth.**

" **Liza, do you have an extra resume with you?" Charles asks.**

 **She looks confused at his question. "Why?"**

" **Liza, I work at Empirical Publishing. Have you interviewed there yet?"**

" **No, I haven't." she looks at him with wonder. "Now it makes sense, you quote Anna Karenina! You're a book nerd too!" She laughs.**

 **He chuckles, "Yep, a very big book nerd!"**

" **I can email you a copy of my resume."**

" **That sounds great. I can't promise that we have anything open currently in editorial, but I'd love to have a chance to interview you and see what you have to offer the publishing world." He hands her his business card. "My email address is on my card. Please send that over when you get the chance."**

" **I'll send it over today." She looks at his card, she thinks her eyes are deceiving her** _ **'Publisher, holy shit this guy is the main man at Empirical!'**_

 **Charles looks at his watch and realizes they have been sitting there talking for almost an hour and half. "Liza, I've got to head to my office, I've got a morning meeting at 9:30. It was very nice to meet you and talk to you. Please send that resume." He gets up and again extends his hand to shake hers.**

" **It was a pleasure Charles meeting you. I'll send that resume. Keep me in mind if something opens up and you want me to come in for an interview." She smiles and gets lost in his beautiful blue-green eyes.**

" **Goodbye and good luck Liza" and he turns to leave. Liza watches him leave and walk out the door.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **LIZA**

 **It's been a month since Liza met Charles at the diner. She sent the resume, but he didn't have any openings available currently. He did reach out to her by email and let her know that as soon has he had an opening she'd be the first call he made and have her come in for an interview.**

 **Today is the first day of Liza's new job. She has found a job at a publishing house, it is an assistant position. She had a recommendation from Charles.** _ **'If I can't hire you then I know others that may be able to hire you.**_ **' He explained in his email. He attached the recommendation letter and asked if he could reach out to a friend in publishing. She was contacted by Jay Malik at a publishing house, she went in for an interview and Jay hired her on the spot.**

 **Her foot is in the door. It's just an assistant job, but Jay has let her know that she will have every opportunity to move into a junior editor job, he is willing to take her in under his wing. "I'll let you assist me with some editing, let you get a feel of everything, it will also give me an idea at how well your editing skills are. Liza, you come highly recommended. Charles and I went to Princeton together. He's very impressed with you and he wanted to hire you, unfortunately he didn't have any openings, so he contacted me about this intelligent woman that was looking for something in publishing." Jay explains.**

 **After her first day working for Jay Liza is getting home. "I really like this job Maggie. I can't believe that Charles recommended me and basically got this job for me. I met the guy in a diner and we talked for an hour and half! He clearly saw something in me that he felt he should help me out. That is one nice man right there Maggie."**

" **Liza, are you still thinking about this tall handsome man you met in a diner? He seems to have made an impression on you. Have you thought any more about contacting him? Hell, why don't you ask his out for a drink and thank him for the recommendation?"**

" **Maggie, he did make an impression on me. Yes, he's very handsome and into books. That makes him very sexy, but he's fresh out of a marriage, maybe he needs time to get through that."**

" **Oh, whatever! Sometimes we just need to let loose and bang someone! Have some cake Liza!"**

" **Maggie, I'm not going to use him just to get laid! He's a nice guy and I'd hope he isn't out there just wanting to get laid by random women."**

" **Liza he's a man, of course he's out there wanting to get laid! That what makes them tick!"**

" **Maggie, I hope he's not like that!" She changes the subject, "I've got to check my emails. Maybe Caitlin has sent me something. I'll be in my room."**

 **She received an email from Caitlin, telling her all about the last week in India. Liza has responded and is confirming their regular phone call on Saturday. '** _ **I'll talk to you then. I love you Caitlin!'**_

 **She decides to send an email to Charles. She wants to thank him for helping her find a job with Jay.**

' _ **Hello Charles, I just want to say Thank You! Today was my first day working with Jay Malik. He is a nice guy and kept me busy today. He has plans to help me get into a junior editor job as soon as one becomes available. He has nothing but good things to say about you. I must agree with him when he says you're one of the good ones. You met a random woman in a diner and you did a very nice thing for her, you extended your hand to get me in contact with a job. Thank you for the recommendation Charles. I'm very happy I ran into you that day. Liza Miller'**_

 **She sends the email and tries to put this very tall and handsome man out of her mind. She needs to stay focused on her new job, before she knows it, she is five months into her new job.**

 **Liza has been out on a couple dates with a couple men that her friends have fixed her up with. One guy was not very pleasant, he was really looking to find a younger woman, Liza left the date before the dinner was over.**

 **The second guy she went out with three times, but again she just wasn't really into him much either. He was a stock broker, he worked a lot, he was a nice guy, but they didn't have many of the same interests. It never went past the date, they had kissed good night, but she never let him get any further than the kiss.**

 **One night at the bar around the corner from her loft, she was out with Maggie having a couple drinks, when the very handsome tattooed guy approaches her. He was young in his late 20's and he thought she was also about the same age as him, he was a little buzzed and he did a great job at hitting on her. They even kissed a couple times and he tried to get her to come back to his place. She thought to herself** _ **'it would be nice to hook up with this handsome young man, it sure would be good for my ego'**_ **, but she just didn't want to do that to him. He was a nice guy, she knows she wouldn't want someone to do something like that to her.**

 **A couple weeks later she ran into him as she was walking home. "Liza, remember me?" he asks.**

" **Hello Josh, yes I remember you. How have you been?" She tries to make small talk, but wants to get home.**

" **You never answered my text. Let's hang out sometime." He smiles at her.**

" **Josh, I can't hang out with you. I'm too old for you." She looks at him and thinks he does have a beautiful smile.**

" **Dude, you're around my age, give or take a year of so, right?" He questions.**

" **Josh, I'm 40, I'm too old for you." She responds. "You need to hang out with girls your own age. I should have told you that night at the bar when we kissed. But if I had told you that night, I would have to witness how freaked out you would be to find out you just made out with a woman that is 14 years older than you. Sorry…" She trials off.**

" **I don't believe you, you are not 40! You look very young for 40. We can still go out though! Come on Liza, you may have fun." He smiles that big smile again.**

" **No Josh, I can't. But believe me I'm flattered that you are interested. Thank you."**

 **After that she would see him around the neighborhood and at the bar. He still would give her a look that said he was still interested.**

 **CHARLES**

 **Charles is meeting friends for drinks after work, it is his old college friend and lawyer Bob and his wife Julia. He doesn't plan on staying long, he needs to get home to his girls. It's been six months since Pauline left. Charles and his girls are doing better and take each day as it comes. The girls are all he really cares about, he wants them happy.**

" **How are you doing Charles?" Julia asks. "Are you ready to date yet? I've got a woman I want you to meet.**

" **Not really. I mean, I'm over Pauline, it's not that. It's just it's been a long time since I've dated and I'm not sure I know what dating is about anymore." He laughs.**

" **Well you tell me when you are ready, I've got a friend that I've recently met, and I think you two would hit it off nicely." She smiles and hugs him.**

" **Thanks Julia, I'll let you know when I'm ready."**

 **Charles has been thinking about dating, but he's only been thinking about one woman that he met several months ago, an intriguing woman in a diner. He has wanted to reach out to her and for the life of him he can't seem to understand why he hasn't.** _ **'She's perfect! How do you know that? You had breakfast and a conversation with her for all of an hour and half, then a couple emails, but nothing since!'**_

" **She is filing for divorce then?" Bob asks.**

" **Yes, she did reach out to me and let me know that she was filing. I've hired a divorce attorney. I knew it was coming, hell we really weren't happy and hadn't been for a couple years." Then Charles says under his breath leaning closer to Bob, "We hadn't had sex for over a year before she left."**

" **Man, that sucks, hopefully you've got laid since she's been gone!" Bob nudges Charles in the arm with a teasing tone.**

" **Bob!" Julie gives him a disapproving look. "That's none of your business! No matter how good of friends you are!"**

" **Yes, it is! I've got to make sure my friend is happy!" He laughs, not letting Julia's disapproving look detour him for one second.**

" **Don't worry Julia, I'm a big boy, I can take his teasing." Charles laughs.**

" **Okay, then back to the divorce. It's a good thing that you both signed the pre-nuptial agreement, that will make things easier. You'll probably just have to work out the issue with custody." Bob looks at Charles.**

" **She's not getting custody of my girls. I'm asking for soul custody. Currently, I'm not sure if she'll push back on that. She has a new life on the opposite side of the country. She can stay there for all I care, it makes things easier on me. The girls are adapting well too. We have each other and I make sure they know I'll always be there for them."**

 **LIZA**

 **Dressed in a navy dress, it has a tight bodice with a tight skirt that falls just above her knees. She has on navy heels and her hair is down around her shoulders. She walks into the exhibit that is full of literature history, she gets goosebumps immediately. Liza has brought Becky, her new friend from work. She attempted to get Maggie to come, but Maggie was** _ **'not interested in a bunch of old dusty books and stuff'**_ **. Some first addition books and original writings are on display, but there are others that are to be sold to the highest bid. She is very excited to see what is on display. She is not here to purchase or bid, but just here to take in the history.**

 **As she is moving around the exhibit taking in all the history, reading the information about what is under each glass case on display, she hears a familiar deep voice, she turns to look and there he is, the tall and very handsome Charles Brooks speaking to a man and two women. He is in a dark grey suit and must be the most handsome man in the room. Liza stops dead in her tracks and just watches him interact with the people around him.**

 **Becky almost runs into the back of Liza with her quick stop "Liza are you okay? I almost ran over you."**

" **Uh, yeah, I'm uh." Liza fails to put together a good answer. She walks over to the next display case and pretends to be interested in what is in front of her, but she just can't stop looking over towards him. She notices one of the women keeps toughing his arm and smiling at him,** _ **'Is that his date?'**_ **she thinks.** _ **'He is not putting his arm around her, he's not touching her back, it seems that the woman is flirting with him.'**_

 **After a couple minutes of conversation Charles excuses himself and walks over to another couple across the room. Leaving the flirting woman behind, she looks a little disappointed. Liza thinks** _ **'No, not his date'**_ **and she is happy immediately.**

" **Liza, you seem to be distracted by that tall man across the room." Becky states and smiles at her. "Who is he? Do you know him?"**

" **Yeah I met him before I started working for Jay. We just met one time and he helped me get the job with Jay. He runs Empirical. His name is Charles Brooks." Liza is still staring at him.**

" **Well you've got it bad girl! For someone that you've only met one time and he helped you get your job. You can't take you eyes off him. I mean, I get it, he is one handsome man. Should we go over there and say hello?" Becky tugs on Liza's arm.**

" **No! I don't know." Liza wants to go over there, but what will she say. "Let's look for the restroom. Let me freshen up my make up."**

" **Oh, okay, sure let's do that!" Becky giggles and they head for the restroom.**

" **I don't know why I'm so nervous Becky. The first time I met him we just sat next to each other in a diner and talked about books. It was the easiest conversation I've ever had. Why am I nervous?" She looks in the mirror and touches up her lipstick and fluffs her hair.**

" **Liza you look fine, if he doesn't think that then he's got to be blind. Come on let's go out there and strike up a conversation with him!" Becky grabs her hand and pulls her out the door.**

 **They look around the room, but they can't spot him. "What the hell! How can we miss him, he's the tallest man in the room! Do you think he left?" Becky exclaims.**

 **Liza is still looking and listening, maybe she can hear his deep voice. But no nothing. She is suddenly sad and pissed all at once, she thinks,** _ **'He must have left, damn why did I go to the restroom? I should have gone over to him! I blew it. I haven't seen him in about six months, I've been thinking about him the whole time and instead of approaching him, I run my chicken shit butt to the freaking restroom!'**_

 **As she is looking out over the room, she suddenly feels a light touch in the middle of her back. "Liza?" She breathes in deep, her skin heats up to the touch and turns to see him standing there looking at her with is beautiful blue-green eyes. "I thought that was you." He smiles at her.**

" **Hello Charles, how are you doing?" She smiles and before she can stop herself, she hugs him.** _ **'Damn Liza what the heck, hugging?!**_ **' She thinks she's no better that the women earlier trying to be all touchy feely with him. But he returns the hug, he didn't seem one bit uncomfortable about her gesture.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **CHARLES**

 **He spotted her across the room, she was with a young lady and they were heading to the restrooms. He can't believe she is here, but then he thinks** _ **'why wouldn't she be, this seems to be something that she'd be very interested in?**_ **'**

 **Charles has been thinking of her for months now. It seems that she would pop into his mind at any time. Whether it was during work, cooking for his girls, walking in the park, exercising or even as he lay in bed. He has often hoped that someday he would run into her again.**

 **He was talking to a friend and his wife, but once he noticed Liza moving across the room, he had lost track of the conversation that they were having. He pulls himself back into the conversation but keeps an eye on the hallway that leads to the restrooms. He politely excuses himself when he feels it's a good moment in the conversation and starts to walk toward the restroom area. But before he gets to his destination, he runs into the woman that had been flirting with him earlier. She asks him about one of the displays and pulls him towards it.** _ **'Shit, not now!'**_ **he curses inside his head. He knows she is just attempting to get his attention, she has been sending him signals since he was introduced to her earlier. It is unfortunate for her, as he is not interested, he has not been interested in anyone, he's only thought about the '** _ **random woman reading a book in a diner'**_ **he met several months ago, yes he knows its crazy to have Liza on his mind for all these months, but he has and he can't seem to stop thinking about her. He had cursed himself, thinking he should just call her. Hell, he knows where she works, he even had her cell phone number, she had given him her resume with all her contact information.** _ **'What are you waiting for Charles, just call her!'**_

 **The flirty woman is still touching his arm and giving him looks.** _ **'Wow she's trying hard to get my attention'**_ **he thinks. Charles is a gentleman and tries to answer her questions all the long trying to keep an eye out for Liza. He finally sees Liza and her friend come out. He excuses himself and heads straight for her. No one is going to stop him from saying hello to her now. He is a man with a mission.**

 **As Charles approaches Liza his heart is pumping and there are butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.** _ **'Why am I feeling like this, I hardly know her.'**_ **But he is excited to finally run into her.**

 **She has her back to him as he approaches her. He reaches for her and lightly touches the small of her back. He wonders,** _ **'Is this appropriate?'**_ **But he can't stop himself and when his fingers make contact, he feels a current of electricity that runs all the way through him. "Liza?" He watches as she turns to him, his heart is pounding.**

" **Charles, what are you doing here?" Liza asks. "Uh, I'm sorry this is my friend Becky. Becky this is Charles Brooks." Charles reaches out to shake Becky's hand.**

" **Nice to meet you Becky." He smiles but moves his eyes straight back to Liza's. His eyes are sparkling as he looks at her.**

" **So, what are you doing here?" She asks again. Suddenly everything happening around them fades away as she can only see and hear him.**

" **Isn't it obvious Liza? I can't stay away from all of this." He gestures around the room. "There is so much history here tonight. It's a '** _ **book nerds'**_ **dream!" He laughs. "I'm assuming that you're doing the same thing?"**

" **You bet, it's something that I couldn't pass up." She is looking at him and she thinks that he's even more handsome than she remembers.**

" **Have you seen the Hemmingway display?" Charles asks Liza and Becky.**

 **They shake their heads "Well let me show you then." He extends his arm and Liza tucks her arm in under his as he leads the way. "This is actually my father's collection. There are first editions and original writings included."**

 **Liza can't believe she is looking at this and that Charles' family owns it. "Charles this is amazing, to be this close to Hemmingway's original writings and first additions, I'm speechless." She smiles.**

 **He walks around with Liza and Becky for a few more minutes. "Liza, I see an old friend of my father and mother, I need to go speak with them. Can you give me a minute? Please don't leave. Wait…. Liza it is getting time for the exhibit to close for the night. I'd love to take you out for coffee, are you available?" He doesn't want to end the night, he just wants to talk to her more, be around her more.**

" **I'd like that Charles." Come find me when you are done.**

 **Liza and Becky continue to walk around the exhibit and take in everything they can. After about 20 minutes Becky says her ride is outside. "Are you sure you will be okay Liza? I mean, he seems okay, but you never know!" She smirks. "No, I'm just kidding, you better have coffee with him and maybe breakfast too!" Becky laughs loudly.**

" **Becky!" Liza scolds, but then thinks** _ **'I wouldn't mind waking up with him.'**_ **Then she scolds herself for thinking such thoughts.**

" **He's very handsome Liza, I can see why you can't keep your eyes off him. Just do me a favor, on Monday you tell me about it!" She laughs again and hugs Liza goodbye.**

 **Charles comes up behind her and again extends his hand to lightly touch the small of her back once more, he just wants to touch her. He hopes she doesn't think he's a creep. She turns and smiles. "Are you ready?" He asks. They grab their coats. "I've got a car waiting outside for us." He says softly as they head out to the curb where a black sedan is waiting for them. He opens the car door, she slides into the back seat and he climbs in beside her. Immediately the atmosphere they are sharing in the back seat is intoxicating. They both feel it and smile slightly to themselves.**

" **I'm so glad that I ran into you tonight Liza. How has your job been going? Are you still working with Jay?" He asks as he looks at every feature on her face. He thinks, '** _ **she really is lovely'.**_

" **Charles, I'm glad I ran into you tonight too. I know I emailed you and told you before, but I'm so grateful for your recommendation. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Jay. It's a good job. Someday I hope to move up to editorial, Jay seems to think I have a good chance." She smiles and breathes in his cologne, it's not too strong, it is just right.**

 **They arrive at Café Lalo. He gets out of the car, extends his hand and holds hers as she gets out of the car. They both feel their skin tingle as they touch hands.** _ **'God he's such a gentleman.'**_ **She thinks. He holds open the door to the cafe and they walk in.**

 **After being seated, the waiter takes their order for coffee and they both decide a slice of apple pie would be nice with their coffee. Their conversation comes so easily, as they sit across from each other, just looking at each other while the other talks. It's like they've known each other their whole lives, like they're old friends. Charles is studying her face as she talks. He thinks she is very pretty, and she has the best smile.**

 **They talk about their favorite novels and she admits that one of her all-time favorites is 'Bram Stoker's Dracula'. Liza quotes** _ **'She is one of God's women fashioned by his own hand to show us men and other women that there is a heaven where we can enter, and that its light can be here on earth.'**_

 **Charles feels his blood warm, he loves that she can quote great novels** _ **.**_ **This woman is different from any woman he has ever met. He quotes Dracula back to her.** _ **'Do you not think that there are things which you cannot understand, and yet which are; that some people see things that others cannot? But there are things old and new which must not be contemplate by men´s eyes, because they know -or think they know- some things which other men have told them. Ah, it is the fault of our science that it wants to explain all; and if it explain not, then it says there is nothing to explain.'**_

" **Charles…I uh…" She is speechless, she thinks _'Where did this guy come from? He's too good to be true.'_**

 **They both laugh nervously and look at each other shyly. They seem to know that each other is feeling something, something they have not felt in a long time. It's a connection that seems unbelievable.**

' _ **This is different, she is different. Her smiles are full of light and compassion'**_ **he thinks. "Liza you're so easy to talk to. Is it just me, or does it feel we've been friends for years and not two people that hardly know each other?"**

" **I agree, I think that we have a connection that makes it easy to talk to each other. I'm really glad that I ran into you in that diner all those months ago, I'm just sad that we didn't stay in touch." She smiles again.**

" **Are you seeing anyone Liza?" He needs to know. He wants to ask her out. "Please tell me no, and if you are, then lie to me and tell me you are not. And then go home and dump him." He smiles, then laughs softly, nervously, trying to lighten the moment, not trying to seem like some sort of overbearing man trying to get a date with a beautiful girl. His face then turns serious and looks into her eyes, waiting for her answer.**

 **She laughs softly, "You're funny." She realizes he is wanting to ask her out, but he is clearly nervous, she thinks he is adorable. "I'm single Charles. How about you?" She smiles and hopes he says he's not seeing anyone.**

" **Well I'm still working on my divorce, but I'm not seeing anyone." He looks at her with a newfound happiness.**

" **It looks like we are both currently single, not seeing anyone." She looks at him with a bit of sparkle in her eye.**

" **Liza, would you let me take you out?" He waits for her answer.**

" **Yes, of course." She smiles at him shyly. "Charles, will you let me use you phone?"**

" **Of course." He unlocks it and hands it to her.**

 **She searches for his phone app and enters a phone number. "I need to call someone, sorry I don't mean to be rude." She smiles at him.**

" **No problem Liza." Charles responds and then Liza's phone rings. She looks at her phone and then at him.**

 **He thinks** _ **'Wait, why did she need to use my phone if her phone is working?'**_

" **Now you have my phone number and I have yours." she smiles at him slyly. "Feel free to call me and ask me out." She hands him back his phone.**

" **I guess now I have no excuse to not call you then." He laughs. He is very happy with how this evening turned out.**

 **Later Charles orders her a car to get her home. She insists he doesn't have to do that, but he will not take no for an answer.**

 **As her car is arriving, he walks her outside. "Liza, I'll call you, maybe we can get together in the next couple weekends?"**

" **That sounds good to me. Charles, I know I've told you already, but I'm glad we ran into each other tonight." She is looking up at him and she thinks** _ **'Is it crazy that I want him to kiss me? We've only had about 5 hours of conversation over the course of two different encounters. Yeah it's crazy!'**_

 **Charles is looking down at her and he is also thinking he wants to kiss her, but feels it may be too soon, maybe she wants him to kiss her, she is giving him a look that makes him think she does, but he thinks that is too presumptuous of him. Then she reaches out to him and gives him a hug. As they pull apart, he leans in and kisses her cheek lightly. "Good night Liza, I'll call you."**

" **Good night Charles." She turns and gets in her car. As the car pulls away, she turns to watch as he stands there watching her leave.**

 **He watches the car until he cannot see it any longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **LIZA**

 **The weekend was a good weekend after Liza had run into Charles at the literature exhibit and had coffee after on Friday night. She spent time with Maggie and her daughter Caitlin, she had returned to New York from her stay in India about two months earlier. Liza tries to spend some time on weekends with her daughter, but sometimes her daughter plays hard to get. "I get it Caitlin, you're young and hanging out with your mom may not be at the top of your list, but you've got to give me some time with you! Some day when you have children you will understand."**

 **Liza has been thinking about her evening with Charles. "Maggie, I can't believe this guy exists. He quotes classic books, he's a gentleman and he is very smart. When we were talking over coffee, it was like we were the best of friends, and had been for years, not like we barely know each other."**

" **Liza, I bet something is wrong with him, he just sounds to good to be true. Do you think he's a serial killer, or maybe he's got some weird fetish?" She laughs.**

" **Be serious Maggie. But yeah could he be too good to be true?"**

 **Sunday evening around 7pm Liza's phone rings, it is Charles. She breathes in deep and answers after the second ring. She has butterflies floating around in her stomach. "Hello Charles." She tries not to sound too giddy, she is trying to stay calm, cool and collected.**

" **Hello Liza. How has your weekend been?" He is happy that he has finally made this call. What she doesn't know it that he's been thinking about calling her all day. He's been thinking about things to talk about and thinking about not trying to sound like a boy with a school yard crush.**

" **It's been nice. I spent yesterday with my daughter, shopping for some school and dorm supplies. We also hung out watching a movie on Saturday night. I try to get her to spend a little time with me on the weekends, but she's a college student and thinks she is too cool for hanging with her mom." She laughs. "I tell her that some day when she has a kid, she'll understand why I'm the way I am when it comes to her."**

 **He chuckles "Yes, they don't know how much they own our hearts and unfortunately we can't act like we're not phased when they act like they don't need us, because we are so over the top in love with them. It's a parents curse Liza."**

 **She smiles at his understanding. "How was your weekend Charles? Did you spend it with your girls?"**

" **Oh yes, we went to our country home and went to a petting zoo. We also went to a movie. It was a Disney movie, they are always Disney movies." He jokes.**

" **Oh, I remember those days, every movie was Disney! Just remember that some day you'll be in my shoes and they won't really want you going to movies with them at all, you'll have to beg them to stay home on a weekend and watch in the privacy of your own living room. So, take those Disney movies while you can Charles!"**

" **I suppose you are right. I'll do my best to cherish these Disney moments." He laughs again.**

 **She likes hearing him laugh. He is always so buttoned up, wearing his suits. To look at him, one might think that he could possibly be stuffy. But as she has noticed, he's not uptight, he seems comfortable in his own skin and he can be funny at times. He can't help it that he's a very successful businessman.**

" **Charles, I was surprised to see you at the exhibit Friday night, but then again, I don't know why. Of course, you would be there, it seems we have the love of literature in our hearts. Have you always loved to read?"**

" **No not really, as a kid I was into comic books, it drove my parents crazy."**

" **Oh, I can't believe that, I figured that with your fathers DNA, you would have been a book nerd from the get-go."**

" **I eventually got there, I guess when it came to literature, I was a late bloomer." He laughs.**

" **I've always loved books, as long as I can remember I wanted to be reading a book. I remember asking for books for Christmas and birthdays. I was a weird kid," She smiles and sighs.**

" **Liza, I was very happy to see you Friday night as well. I've been thinking about you since our first meeting in the diner. I wanted to call you months ago, but I didn't know if it was appropriate. You hadn't really given me your number, I had it from your resume, but that was given for business purposes, not personal."**

" **You could have called me, I actually would have liked to have heard from you. I just figured that you were just seeing me as an acquaintance, a '** _ **random girl reading a book in a diner',**_ **I told myself that our encounter was something more than just two people having a nice conversation, but then told myself that maybe it was just that and I was reading too much into that encounter."**

" **I would love to take you out on a date. I'm busy this coming weekend, I have plans with an old friend. I'm available the following weekend, are you available?"**

" **Yes, I'm free, I'd really like to see you too Charles. Do you have anything planned?"**

" **Yes, I was thinking we could go to dinner. If I take you to dinner, we can talk and get to know one another, maybe then we'll know if we need a second date. But if there is anything you'd rather do let me know and I'll be glad to make it happen."**

" **That sounds great. I think dinner is a good idea."**

" **Great, do you have any food restrictions? Any preferences?" He asks.**

 **She laughs "No, no food restrictions. You pick the place, I'm sure I'll like it."**

" **Great, I'll call you next week then with the details of where we are going, and we can make plans for our date." He sounds happy because he is happy.**

" **Daddy!" Liza hears one of his girls in the background.**

" **Liza can you hold on for one second?"**

" **Okay." She can hear muffled talking and then he is back on the phone.**

" **Liza, my girls are getting ready for bed and are asking for a bedtime story, well actually I've been reading to them at night, we are currently reading 'Charlotte's Web', they normally get a couple chapters each night before bed. So, I'll have to say good night. I'll talk to you next week."**

" **Charles I'll talk to you next week. Good night."**

 **CHARLES**

 **It is Tuesday and he wants to call Liza, he just spoke with her on Sunday night. '** _ **You've got it bad Brooks.'**_ **He thinks to himself. He had even stopped at his favorite diner for breakfast this morning, in hopes that maybe she would be there, but she was not. He walks into his office and has a busy day ahead of him, he has several meetings today. He also has a parent-teacher meeting later this afternoon. He has adapted well at being a hands-on single parent to his girls. He is thankful that he has the freedom to be available for the girls, being the owner of his business allows him that freedom. Since Pauline left him, he has become a better father.**

 **Later Tuesday evening after Charles has put the girls to bed his phone pings with a text message. It is from Liza and she sends a quote from Charlotte's Web.** _ **'You have been my friend. That in itself is a tremendous thing...after all, what's a life anyway? We're born, we live a little while, we die...By helping you, perhaps I was trying to lift up my life a trifle. Heaven knows anyone's life can stand a little of that.'**_

 **Liza:** _ **'How is Charlotte's Web, are the girls enjoying it?'**_

 **Charles: '** _ **They are loving it, but I know they will shed some tears, as we both know this story will make us all cry.'**_

 **Liza: '** _ **Most good stories should make us feel all types of emotions. I've cried every time I've read it.'**_

 **Charles:** _ **'I get it, I'm going to try to hold it together and not cry, but well…we both know it's going to be difficult.' 'Should I really be admitting to you that I am a man that will shed a tear over Charlotte's Web?'**_

 **Liza:** _ **'YES! You should admit it. If anything, it makes you even more sexy.**_

 **Charles can't believe he just read that, he almost spits out the drink he was taking a drink of. She thinks he is sexy! He is feeling like a man on top of the world.**

 **Charles: '** _ **Sexy, huh? Well that's nice to know. LOL'**_

 **Liza: '** _ **Well I call it as I see it.'**_

 **Charles:** _ **'Liza, I'm really looking forward to next weekend. I so wish I didn't have plans this weekend, then maybe I could take you out earlier. I've been wanting to call you today. Can I call you later this week?'**_

 **Liza:** _ **'You can call me any time. Don't feel you need to ask me. I like that you are wanting to call me. Whatever this is that we are discovering between us, it's making me have butterflies in my stomach, good butterflies. I feel like a teenage girl with a crush. It's silly I know, as we've not had a lot of time spent together, but there is something about you that I just want to be around.'**_

 **Charles reads her text and does not reply. Instead he dials her number. She answers immediately.**

" **Hello Liza" he smiles and has his own butterflies.**

" **Hello Charles" she lays back on her bed, she is definitely feeling like a teenage girl with a crush.**

 **They talk for an hour and then say good night.**

 **Saturday evening and Charles is on his way up the elevator to his friend's home. Bob and Julia worry about him too much, but they have asked him to come over for dinner and after Bob and Charles plan on shooting some pool on Bob's table. "Julia, this isn't some sort of fix up is it? I've told you that I'm not wanting you to do that. You've been on me to meet someone, so just tell me this isn't a fix up." He tells her and Bob. He doesn't want to be fixed up because he already has met Liza and even though he really wasn't looking to meet someone, well she seems to be the only person he wants to get to know.**

" **No Charles, I promise this isn't a fix up. Just dinner with a Bob and I." Julia reassures him.**

 **He has brought a bottle of wine for dinner, but he is sure that the pool game will move to a couple glasses of whiskey. He is dressed in black slacks and a black fitted shirt. He exhales as he leaves the elevator and thinks '** _ **this better not be an attempt to fix me up'.**_ **He rings the doorbell and Bob answers the door.**

" **Charles! Come on in buddy!" Bob welcomes Charles in.**

 **Charles looks around and doesn't see anything out of place. Julia pops her head out of the kitchen area. "Hello Charles, I'm still working on dinner. I'm so glad you decided to come."**

" **Hello Julia, I've brought wine."**

" **I'll take that." Bob takes the wine to the kitchen. "Have a seat man! Do you want a glass of wine, or whiskey?**

" **Wine is ok for now. Maybe we can have a glass of whiskey shooting pool." Charles responds.**

 **Bob returns with a glass of wine for Charles. "Come with me to the pool room, I've been getting it set up, you want a cigar?"**

" **No, I'm ok for now." Charles responds. "Bob I was so worried that Julia was up to something tonight. I almost cancelled." He laughs.**

" **Julia is going to be a bit longer with dinner. Let's shoot a game while we wait." Bob grabs a stick as does Charles.**

 **LIZA**

 **Liza also has plans on Saturday evening, so even though Charles was wanting to take her out this weekend, she wasn't available either. They hadn't talked or texted since Tuesday night. She thinks back about it and how nice it was just talking to him again. He really is a nice guy, she is looking forward to seeing him next weekend.**

 **Liza rings the bell of her friend's home and waits for them to answer. She is dressed in a white blouse, black pin-striped slacks that are tucked into her knee-high black boots. She thought about a dress but was told it was supposed to be a casual dinner with her friends, so slacks seemed to be a comfortable choice.**

" **Liza! I'm so glad you made it. Come on in. Let me take your coat." Julia welcomes her new friend. They met through their daughters a couple months back. Julia's daughter, Rose is roommates with Caitlin in college. Julia and Liza became fast friends.**

" **I'm still working on dinner, come on in the kitchen and have a glass of wine." Julia takes Liza's hand and pulls her to the kitchen.**

" **Julia, I'm so glad you asked me over. Dinner smells great. Can I help with anything?" Liza asks.**

" **No really you just have a seat and tell me what you've been up to." Julia pours Liza a glass of wine and moves back to her dinner.**

 **They chat for a little while, Julia never letting on that she has invited a very nice gentleman for dinner, someone she has wanted Liza to meet since she got to know her. She had told Bob "I really think that Charles and Liza would hit it off. They are all about books, they are both parents and seem to have things in common."**

" **Yeah, but Charles has specifically said not to fix him up with anyone. What about Liza, does she want to be fixed up?" Bob asks his wife.**

" **I've not mentioned it to Liza, I just thought let's get them together and see if they hit it off. If they don't like each other, then life moves on. But if they do, then that's even better. They both are nice people Bob, they deserve to have a nice person in their lives."**

 **Liza asks Julia, "Where is Bob?"**

" **He's in his study, he should be out soon." Julia responds.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **LIZA**

" **I'm going to send Bob a text to let him know that dinner is almost ready and that you are here. He needs to not be rude and ignore our guest." Julia giggles. '** _ **Dinner is almost ready. She is here**_ _ **'**_ **sending with a wink faced emoji, Julia is very happy with her plan, she has been wanting to get these two together for a couple months, Charles had not been very cooperative, so her culvert plan was now in motion.**

" **Julia, I don't think he's being rude, he probably didn't realize I'm here." Liza smiles and takes a drink of her wine. "Are you sure I can't help you with anything?"**

" **No, I've got to set the table, but I'm going to make Bob help me. I'd say dinner will be done in about 15 minutes."**

" **Julia, I really don't mind helping. Please point me to where the place settings are, and I'll be able to help." As she is getting up, the kitchen door swings open and Bob is standing there.**

" **Hello Liza, it's good to have you here tonight." Bob hugs her.**

 **Liza follows him out of the kitchen and into the dining room to help him set the table. "Please let me help with the place settings." Liza stops dead in her tracks as she looks up to find Charles standing there. She is somewhat startled as she didn't expect anyone else to be standing in the dining room.**

 **CHARLES**

 **Bob steps aside as Julia enters the dining room. "Liza this is Charles, Charles this is Liza." Julia introduces them. "Charles…Liza, I know I told you it was just going to be three of us, but I lied. I really think you two should meet." Julia smiles as Charles and Liza just stare at each other.**

" **Please don't be mad. I just thought…" Julia trails off as she notices Charles and Liza both start to smile and then start to laugh.**

" **What's going on here? What is so funny?" Julia frowns.**

" **Julia, Liza and I know each other. We met several months ago and recently ran into each other. We've been talking and have plans to go out to dinner next weekend." Charles can't take his eyes off Liza as he fills Julia in.**

" **Are you kidding me?!" Julia laughs and excitedly claps her hands several times.**

" **Wait a minute Julia. I specifically asked you to not set me up with anyone, you lied to me, you promised that tonight's dinner wasn't a set up. It was just the three of us!" Charles gives her a disappointing look trying to seem upset with her, but suddenly laughs.**

" **Charles, I didn't tell Liza either, it was my devious plan to get two nice people to meet. You both seem to have a lot in common, I just thought…" She trails off again.**

" **Yep buddy, I told her that you didn't want to be fixed up, but she insisted." Bob tries to save is own soul and smiles at Charles.**

 **They all laugh and shake their heads. "It's a small world." Charles looks at Liza.**

" **Hello Charles." Liza smiles at him and he reaches to hug her.**

" **Hello Liza, it's so nice to meet you." He laughs and kisses her cheek softly.**

 **They sit down for dinner and the conversation flows perfectly. Julia is so happy that her fix up turned out so well. Yes, she knew that she basically didn't fix them up, but if they hadn't already known each other, then her fix up would have been a success.**

 **Julia wanted to know all the details on how they met. "One of you need to tell me how you met!"**

" **We met at a diner having breakfast, about 5 or 6 months ago. I had dropped the girls off for school and had time before work, so I stopped for some French toast. There was only one seat left at the counter, the place was packed. I even thought I'll just get my order to go, but I noticed her reading and we started talking about the book she was reading. We talked for over an hour." Charles replies to Julia's inquiries, all the time he tries to not just stare at this lovely woman sitting across the table from him.**

" **I was on my way to a job interview. He discovered I was looking for a job in publishing, he asked for my resume and reached out to his friend, who eventually hired me. Charles even gave me a letter of recommendation, and he had only known me for a couple hours. He's a nice guy." She smiles at him across the table, she is finding it hard to look away from him as well.**

" **We didn't talk until about a week ago. We ran into each other again and had coffee. We've been talking on the phone and texting this week and have plans for next weekend." Charles chuckles and shakes his head. He is amazed at how this evening has turned out.**

 **After dinner they move to the pool room and play a couple games of pool. They team up, Charles and Liza against Bob and Julia. They have a couple drinks, lots of laughs and are having a lot of fun on a Saturday night. Charles is pleasantly surprised to see Liza is a good pool player. He has also tried to stay a gentleman, keeping his eyes in appropriate locations, but is having a hard time not looking at her body as she leans in for a couple of her shots.**

 **Liza, likewise is sneaking looks at Charles as he is taking his shots. She thinks '** _ **why is the game of pool such a sexy game?'**_ **She also likes seeing him dressed in something other than a suit. He is a very handsome man, his 6'5" height, dark hair peppered with just a touch of gray above his ears, rugged features, great smile, deep voice and blue-green eyes just does something to her. Plus, he's a nice guy and a gentleman. She thinks '** _ **Is he too good to be true?'**_

 **The night continues, both couples telling stories about themselves. Bob and Julia about how they met. They all talk about their kids** _ **'all girls'.**_ **They also decide that they'd love to get together again, if Charles and Liza are up for it, that is.**

 **There is electricity in the room between Charles and Liza, everyone senses it. Charles has tried to keep his hands to himself, but there were times that Liza stood close to him, contemplating their next shot. He places his hand on the small of her back and they would plot against Bob and Julia. "Don't want to leave them any easy shots." They'd laugh and then look at each other. Yes, they were feeling a connection.**

 **It is getting late and Charles needs to get home and relieve the babysitter. He so wishes he didn't have to leave, but he never expected to stay this late. He had texted his babysitter earlier to see if she was ok to stay a while longer. She told him she'd stay until midnight, no later.**

 **Liza is leaving too. She still must get back to Brooklyn, her trip home will take longer. She has texted Maggie to let her know she is on her way.**

 **Charles and Liza say goodbye to Bob and Julia. They go downstairs as their cars are arriving shortly. They are in the elevator and he tells her "I'm so glad Julia did this. I mean, I didn't want to be set up, but if she was going to do it, I can't think of a better person to fix me up with." He laughs softly. He's nervous. He wants to kiss her goodnight and wonders if she wants the same.**

" **Charles, I had so much fun, I didn't have a clue that she was planning this. If I had known she was wanting to fix me up, I would never have shown up. I don't want to be fixed up either. I've been excited about meeting you and discovering if there is something between us." She smiles at him, looking at him. She wants to kiss him. She tells herself '** _ **just kiss him!'**_ **The elevator doors ping and open, bringing them both back to their surroundings.**

" **Let's stay inside the lobby until our cars get here. It's cold out there and it looks like we've still got about five minutes before they get here." Charles leads her over closer to the doors as they wait.**

" **Liza, can I kiss you good night? I've been wanting to kiss you all night. You're such a beautiful woman and I really like you." Charles rambles, he is very nervous, he hasn't thought about kissing someone new in years.**

 **She smiles at him. "Can't you tell I've been wanting you to kiss me all night?"**

 **He leans down and touches her face. He places his lips on hers softly. They feel as good as he expected them too. He wraps his other arm around her waist and she leans into him, tugging at his coat, pulling him to her returning his kiss.**

 **When they pull apart, they are both staring into each other's eyes. "That was nice." Liza smiles at him.**

 **He pulls her back to him and kisses her once more.**

 **LIZA**

 **She is getting into her bed and she is still heated from kissing Charles. She can't quit thinking about their night. '** _ **God that man can kiss! I didn't want to stop!'**_ **She felt her insides liquify as his lips touched hers. She knows she's only known him a short time, but it was hard to walk away from him tonight. She just wanted to keep kissing him.**

 **She had promised him that she would text him to let him know that she made it home ok. '** _ **I'm home and safe. I had a nice time tonight.'**_

 **Charles:** _ **'I had a nice time too.'**_ **He wants to say something about the kissing but doesn't know what to say.**

 **Liza:** _ **'You're a really good kisser'**_

 **And there it is, she broke the ice and brought up the kissing. He is grinning like a teenage boy. His heart is pounding, he wishes he was still kissing her.**

 **Charles:** _ **'Well thank you Liza, so are you. I wish I was still kissing you. I'm sure I'll have sweet dreams tonight all because of those kisses.'**_

 **Liza: '** _ **I know I will!'**_

 **Charles:** _ **'I think I need to send Julia some flowers or a thank you card or something. LOL'**_

 **Liza:** _ **'LOL, yes maybe we both should.'**_

 **Charles:** _ **'Liza, can I call you tomorrow?'**_

 **Liza:** _ **'I'd love that.'**_

 **Charles: '** _ **Until tomorrow, good night Liza'**_

 **Liza:** _ **'Sweet dreams Charles'**_

 **The next morning Liza walks into the kitchen and fixes a cup of coffee. Maggie is working on one of her art pieces. "Good morning Liza. You got in late last night. Did you have fun with your friends?"**

" **I did have fun actually. We had a nice dinner and shot some pool, had a couple drinks and had great conversation." She smiles as she looks down at the coffee sitting in front of her.**

" **Well that is great. I'm glad that you have met new friends in the city." Maggie walks over towards Liza and notices Liza smiling goofily at her coffee. "What's with the goofy grin, Liza? You have something you need to tell me?" Maggie freshens up her own coffee and sits across from her friend.**

" **Well, it seems that Julia had a friend they have been wanting to fix me up with. I had no idea when I was invited that anyone other than Bob, Julia and myself would be there last night." She is still grinning, and she is still feeling the effects of spending time with Charles and his mouth kissing hers last night.**

" **Wow, Liza, did you like him? You look like you may have liked him. Look at you! You've got a date with that Charles guy next weekend and now you've been fixed up with a friend of a friend. It looks like your dance card is filling up quite nicely." She chuckles and raises her eyebrows in a suggestive way.**

" **Maggie, the guy last night WAS Charles. He is the friend of a friend." She giggles, shakes her head and thinks about last night once more. "Maggie, it was a blindside on both our parts. We did not expect that any other would be there. He was happy to see me, as was I. We had so much fun. I can't get over how easy he is to be around." Still wearing her goofy smile.**

" **So, if you hadn't met him in the diner, then your friends would have fixed you both up. That's crazy Liza! It seems people think you two would make a good couple."**

" **It seems we were destined to meet Mags. Oh, and he kissed me good night last night, twice. Maggie he's a good kisser. I didn't want to stop and I don't think he wanted to stop either."**

" **Of course, he didn't want to stop! He's a man, he wants to get laid. Kissing leads to getting laid! Wait, why didn't you have sex with him?" Maggie exclaims, she is being her typical Maggie self, she has never been one to not say what is on her mind.**

" **Maggie, I've told you that I'm not going to jump his bones just to get laid. This guy is a nice guy. There is more to him than just getting laid."**

 **Maggie moans and pretends to gag. "Liza, if he's a nice guy then I bet he sucks in bed. Maybe you should just jump him and find out. If he's not, then you can stop pining over him like one of your heroines in your romance novels."**

" **Oh, I can almost bet he's good in bed, the way he kissed me. Oh lord Maggie, it's been a long time since I've had a kiss that caused my knees to go weak. But the thing is, I'm not that kind of girl, just wanting to sleep with a guy to get laid. I'm hoping that eventually we will get to the sex part though. How many dates do I need to go out on before I have sex with him, and not seem like a slut? Is it 3, 5 or 10 dates?"**

" **Ugh! Liza! I don't know! You know me, if I'm feeling it with a girl, then we are coming back to one of our places and having sex! Just do him already!"**

 **Liza rolls her eyes at Maggie. "I wonder if I can count the diner, the exhibit and coffee, dinner at Bob and Julia's all as dates? If so then I'm 3 dates in already!" She smiles mischievously.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **CHARLES**

 **Waking up Sunday morning Charles is remembering the kisses he shared with Liza the night before. He thinks about how they met in the diner, but if they hadn't, then it seems that Julia had plans to fix him up with Liza, were they fated to meet?**

 **He completes his morning workout routine, he has worked up a sweat trying to get that kiss off his mind, he is not successful. With his workout finished, sweat dripping off his body, he jumps in the shower and tries not to think of her as the water runs hot over his skin, he was not successful.**

 **Getting out of the shower he dries off, dresses and heads down to the kitchen to fix breakfast for his girls. He expects today will be fun filled, as his cousin Jamie is dropping off her kids to spend the day with the girls.**

" **Good morning daddy!" Bianca comes downstairs and runs to him and hugs him around his legs.**

" **Good morning baby. Did you sleep well? I'm fixing pancakes, are you hungry?" He picks her up and swings her around and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He is very happy this morning and in a great mood. Bianca giggles as he twirls her around.**

" **Yay! Pancakes!" she squeals.**

" **Where is Nicole? Is she on her way down?" Charles asks.**

" **She was just waking up when I was leaving the room." Bianca states.**

" **Will you go get her sweetie? Tell her breakfast is almost ready." Charles asks as Bianca runs up the stairs screaming Nicole's name.**

 **At about noon Charles' cousin and her kids show up for their play date. Charles is busy with them, as now he has a total of five children running around his house, his two girls and his cousin's daughter and twin sons. There are all sorts of laughing and singing happening today from the kids. They are playing board games and playing with dolls. Thankfully his cousin brought some toys for the boys, so when the girls were playing with their dolls, the boys had things to also play with. He ordered pizza for the kids and after they had played most of the day and finished the pizza, they all decided on watching a movie. As the movie is ending Charles has five sleeping children laid out around his living room and thinks** _ **, 'looks like a good idea, this has been an exhausting day, I bet I sleep good tonight**_ **'.**

 **Later that evening the girls are tucked in bed. Charles fixes a bourbon and picks up his phone. He is exhausted but is looking forward to calling Liza. He texts first to make sure it's not too late for a call.**

 **Charles:** _ **'Is it too late to call you?'**_

 **As he is waiting for her response his phone rings and it is Liza. "Hello Charles."**

" **Hello Liza, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I've had a house full of kids today. My cousin dropped her three kids off for a play date with the girls." He takes a sip of his drink and lays back on the sofa. He likes that she called him, she doesn't have a problem taking the initiative.**

" **It sounds like you've had a very fun day. Five kids! Did you have anyone over to help you or was it just you amongst five munchkins?" She giggles and thinks he's a great dad.**

" **Nope just me with five munchkins. I was so outnumbered Liza, I really wish I had tomorrow off, I could use some time to recuperate from today."**

" **I think we should get you a Superman t-shirt! I know that Caitlin had a few of those days and nights where she felt the need to have several friends over at one time and lord it kicked my butt every time. So good for you Charles Brooks! You survived, the kids survived, and all is good with the world."**

" **At least the next visit will be my girls spending time at my cousins. We've decided that we will trade off visits. I never dreamed how crazy today would be when I suggested that they come over for the day. I thought they'll play, and I'll feed them lunch, but Liza they still felt the need to include me in all their shenanigans. At one point they wanted to put ribbons and bows in my hair and thank god there is no make up in the house, because I'm sure if we did, it would have been applied to my face." He chuckles and rubs his forehead. "The things we do for our kids."**

" **Please tell me you took pictures of today!" She is wanting to see all the fun that went on with his kids.**

" **I did." He smiles.**

" **Please tell me you have pictures of you getting your hair fixed by the girls. Please say you do and please let me see!" She can only imagine what he must have looked like.**

" **I don't know, I've already admitted to you that I cried reading Charlotte's Web, if I send over a picture of me with ribbons and bows in my hair, then I'm sure I'll forever lose my man card." He thinks,** _ **'why did I tell her that I took pictures?'**_

" **You don't have to send the pictures of you if you don't want too."**

 **He opens his pictures app on his phone and sends pictures of the kids playing board games, eating pizza and one of Charles with the kids in the background crashed out while the movie was playing.**

" **I've sent a few pictures of the kids. Did you get them?"**

" **Wow these are great Charles. I love the one of them crashed out."**

" **I loved when they crashed out! It was probably the best part of the day. Believe me, I wanted to be taking a big nap at that time too."**

 **As they are talking, he sends one more picture. It is a picture of Charles, with all three girls after they have put ribbons and bows in his hair.**

" **Wait one more just came through." Liza immediately starts laughing. "Oh, Charles this is great! You look so pretty!" She teases.**

" **Yeah, pretty, that was what we were going for." He teases back and chuckles.**

 **LIZA**

 **As she is talking to Charles about his Sunday with his kids, she thinks that this man is a good dad. Her ex-husband never spent the day with Caitlin and several of her friends, he always left that for Liza to take on. It wasn't easy and to think that Charles was willing to do it warms her heart.**

" **Did you do anything today Liza?"**

" **Not a lot, I've started reading a new book. Maggie and I cleaned the loft a little. For the most part, I had an easy Sunday."**

" **I guess I could have asked you over to help out with the kids. That way I wouldn't have been so outnumbered. Maybe next time." He smiles and thinks** _ **'I'd like to have her over. Maybe to cook dinner for her and maybe she'd like to meet my girls. Whoa Charles, you barely know this woman, maybe you should wait before you introduce her to the girls'.**_

" **Oh, Charles if I had been there, then there would have been make-up. Do you really think that would have been wise?" Liza thinks,** _ **'if you would have asked, I would have been there in a heartbeat.'**_

" **Considering how exhausted I am currently, yes I'd take the chance of wearing make-up versus one man trying to keep up with five children. I feel like I've run a marathon, well I'm guessing this is what one feels like after running a marathon, I've never actually ran a marathon before."**

" **Next time you should ask me over then. I don't know if I'd be much help, but I'd try. And afterwards we could be exhausted together."**

" **It would be nice to have another adult to keep me company. I promise Liza, next time I'm not only inviting my cousin's kids over, but I'm asking you over. Hopefully, you'll help out a friend in need." He chuckles.**

 **She thinks** _ **'I'd love to hang out with him and see him as a father. If he is serious about having her over, I'd accept.'**_

" **You mentioned that you were reading today. What are you reading Liza?" He waits for her response.**

" **I'm starting The Invisible Man, I just finished Cold Mountain. Have you read Cold Mountain?"**

" **I have, it is a very good novel. What did you think of it?"**

" **It was beautiful. Do you have any favorite quote from it, Charles?" She wants to follow their theme of favorite quotes from great novels.**

" **I do actually." He smiles and quotes,** _ **'No matter what a waste one has made of one's life, it is ever possible to find some path to redemption, however partial'.**_ **"To me it means that sure we've made mistakes along the line, but we can learn from them and be better by taking away from that experience and hopefully do better because we learned from it."**

" **And one other is",** _ **'That's just pain. It goes eventually. And when it's gone, there's no lasting memory. Not the worst of it anyway. It fades. Our minds aren't made to hold on to the particulars of pain the way we do bliss. It's a gift God gives us, a sign of His care for us.'**_ **"This helps when I think of when I lost my father. It was so painful, for my heart any way. His death was sudden, he wasn't sick. He was a good father and we were close. Eventually the pain in my heart went away, thankfully the memories did not. I'm very thankful that we are given the gift of our memories."**

 **Liza thinks '** _ **lord, here he goes again, his knowledge and his openness is so fucking sexy'**_ **. His knowledge of literature, it is a very attractive trait.**

" **Charles, that is so beautiful. I'm sorry about your father. I hope that someday you will tell me stories about your times together. I lost my mother years ago, so I know it isn't easy to lose a parent. I do agree, that the pain does subside, but thankfully we have memories to help us carry on."**

" **So, Liza tell what your favorite quotes are?" He waits. She doesn't know it, but he feels something different for this woman. He really appreciates that she loves literature. He really appreciates that fate has brought them together.**

" **Ah, there are a few, but I'll narrow it down to a couple" and she quotes. '** _ **She wondered if literature might lose some of its interest when she reached an age or state of mind where her life was set on such a sure course that the things she read might stop seeming so powerfully like alternate directions for her being.' "**_ **When I read this, I thought that it resonated with my life while I was in a marriage that really wasn't heading in a good direction. But I have to say that books were still part of my heart, and I don't know what I would do if it weren't for great literature. It is a great escape for me at times, I love getting lost in the story I'm reading, I love dreaming about them at night. It may sound strange, but…"**

" **No, it's not strange Liza. I have to say that quote does mean something to me as well. I know what it is like to be heading in a direction that you feel isn't the direction you planned or expected to take. You think, where did I take a wrong turn, and did I realize I was taking a wrong turn when I took it?"**

" **Charles, you are so easy to talk too. I'm glad you have become a friend."**

" **Me too Liza. So, what is you other favorites Liza?" He wants to know what she likes. He doesn't know why, but then he does know why. There is something about her that he never wants the conversations they have to end.**

" **Okay, well there is." '** _ **He had been alone in the world and empty for so long. But she filled him full, and so he believed everything that had been taken out of him might have been for a purpose. To clear space for something better.'**_

" **Well that one is also a good one. Why is this one a favorite?" He asks and wonders if she will tell him.**

" **Oh, to think that something we do, or the person we are, can become the reason why great love comes into our life, it is a beautiful feeling. I can only hope that I could make someone feel that way, or someone could make me feel that way about him."**

" **We can only hope that we are that person Liza. We all deserve that great love."**

" **Not to change the subject, but I've made reservations for Saturday night for dinner at The River Café in Brooklyn. Are you still willing to go out with me?" He asks.**

" **I'm looking forward to our date Saturday Charles. I've never been there but I have heard great things about the place."**

" **I think it will be nice, they have great food and it's in Brooklyn. I have a friend that is a chef there and he has promised to take good care of us. I can pick you up around 6:30, our reservations are at 7 o'clock."**

" **Great, 6:30 it is then."**

 **After about an hour of conversation, they decide it's time to head to bed, they both have busy work days ahead of them tomorrow.**

" **Good night Liza, I'll call you."**

" **Good night Charles, I hope you sleep well."**

" **Oh, I'm thinking I'll sleep quite well tonight. My old dad bod is ready for the rest."**

 **Liza giggles as they hang up, suddenly thinking about his '** _ **dad bod'**_ **. She also sleeps well and has a nice dream about a tall handsome man reading a book to her.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **CHARLES**

' _ **Why am I so nervous? It's just a dinner date with a very pretty woman. You can do this! Except that you've not been out on a date in over 11 years!'**_ **He laughs at himself and shakes his head as he gets ready, a task that has taken him longer than ever before. He decided on three different suits, before finally moving back to the first black suit and dark green tie he had planned on.**

 **The doorbell rings and Charles moves downstairs to answer the door, it is the babysitter. Earlier in the week when speaking to her about tonight, he had indicated to her that he could possibly be very late getting back home. He didn't want a curfew of his own, so the babysitter would be ready to stay late if need be. He was not expecting anything to happen between himself and Liza, it is their first date after all, he would never put her in that position, he was just hoping that their conversation kept their date going, just wanting to learn more about her.**

 **Nicole looks at her daddy "Daddy you look very handsome. Are you excited about your date?" She smiles and Bianca giggles, neither really knows what a date is all about, they just know that he is having dinner with someone at a restaurant.**

 **Earlier in the week, Charles had told the girls that he did have a date with Liza. He wanted to be honest with them. He knows that he would not be reconciling with their mother, he doesn't want the girls to think that either. He feels being honest with them is what they deserve. His daughters seem to be okay with him going out on a date, they liked that their daddy has been happier in the last few weeks. Nicole asked him one day last week, "Daddy, you are very happy this week, why are you so happy?" It was after he had run into Liza at the literature exhibit and then again at the dinner with Bob and Julia. Yes, he must admit, his mood has become lighter.**

" **Because your daddy has made a new friend. Don't you feel happy when you make new friends Nicole?"**

" **I guess so." She responds. "I like that you made a new friend and are happy daddy." She kisses his cheek and runs off to play.**

 **Charles didn't realize that it wasn't just his girls that noticed a change in Charles these past couple weeks. Some of his office personnel had also noticed he seemed to be very cheerful of late.**

 **LIZA**

 **She spoke with Charles a couple times this past week. She would have liked to have seen him, maybe meet for lunch or breakfast prior to work, but he was a very busy man, running his company and then heading home to his girls each night. They would talk on the phone after he got the girls into bed. As usual the conversations flowed well. She expects tonight should go well with their date.**

 **She has been getting ready for a couple hours, first picking out a dress for their date. She has settled on a lovely white fringe dress, it is short, falling to the middle of her thighs. She has on high heels, and even though she is a tall woman and now with heels on, she still will have to look up to him. She really likes that he is tall, in the past she would have to worry about wearing heels as it could put her taller than her husband.**

 **Her makeup is appropriate for an evening date and her hair is down and flowing. "Wow, Liza you look amazing!" Maggie exclaims. "He's going to be speechless when he sees you."**

" **I'm a little nervous Maggie. I don't know why, we've had a few conversations in front of each other, we've talked a lot on the phone. Why am I nervous?"**

" **I don't know! You've got this girl. He should be the one that is nervous. Walking in to any room with you on his arm, he should be nervous that some other man is going to try to steal you from him."**

" **You are crazy Maggie. There is no way he will be nervous. He's a very confident man, plus he runs and owns his own company. Yeah, I hardly think he is ever nervous. Wait until you see him Maggie, you'll see what I'm talking about. The man can walk into a room and own it. No, he's never nervous."**

" **Okay, you're going to dinner, do you have anything planned after that? Are you expecting to come home tonight? Should I even be looking for you to come home tonight?" Maggie smirks," Liza, I'm not going to lie, you need get laid, don't worry about being judged by me if you decide to hook up with this guy. It's been way to long for you Liza."**

" **Maggie, I'm planning on coming back home tonight." Liza scolds.**

" **Yeah, but will he be with you? Should I make plans to be out of the house?"**

" **Maggie! Why must you always go there. This is our first date, I'm not going to have sex with him on the first date!"**

" **Why not?! And technically I'm not sure that this can be considered the first date. I'm thinking the coffee bar was the first date, sure it was an impromptu date, but it was a date. Plus, you've been talking and texting. You hung out at Bob and Julia's, and you kissed afterwards. No, this isn't your first date."**

" **You're just making me more nervous. Damnit Maggie, I don't want to be worrying about sex on our date. We need to get to know each other."**

" **Sex is getting to know each other! Just sayin' sweetie." Maggie shrugs her shoulders and pours herself a wine. "So, tell me, do I need to not be here when you get back? I'll clear out for you if you want. I tell you what, text me and tell me to get out or go to my room if things are going to get hot and loud for you two."**

 **Liza is startled as the door buzzes. She looks at Maggie as she buzzes Charles up to the loft. "Here we go. I can't wait to see what this guy looks like! You've talked about how dreamy he is. I want to see for myself and see how hard it will be for you not to take my advice and jump his bones." Maggie sits at the breakfast bar and waits for him to come in.**

 **Liza looks back to Maggie, "Behave!" Liza opens the door to the loft as Charles is coming up the stairs. When he looks at Liza, he slows a bit, she can tell that he is affected by what she is wearing. "Hello Charles, it's good to see you." Liza smiles and looks him over, she is also affected at the way he looks walking towards her. He is wearing a black suit, dark green tie with tiny white spots and a white shirt. She thinks '** _ **He looks very handsome, this man knows how to wear a suit.'**_

" **Hello Liza, you look beautiful." He bends and kisses her cheek. She takes his hand and walks him into the loft and straight over to Maggie.**

" **Charles, this is my best friend Maggie. Maggie this is Charles. Maggie has promised me that she will behave, isn't that right Maggie." Liza watches as the two smile and then reach to shake each other's hand.**

" **Maggie, it's nice to meet you." Charles waits for her response, he knows that Maggie is outspoken as Liza has given him a heads up.**

" **Hello Charles. Aren't you a tall drink of water?" She looks him up and down. "Liza says nice things about you, now I know why."**

" **Maggie! You make it sound as if I've been talking dirty about him! Charles, she's just teasing you, I've only said good things about you. You know, that you're a gentleman, things like that." She is struggling to keep this meeting from going south quickly.**

" **Yeah, and a good kisser." Maggie takes a sip of her wine and looks him over again, waiting to see his reaction.**

" **Liza mentioned you were fun and don't hold back when you have something to say, she also said you are quite the artist." He looks over to Maggie's work studio area. "From what I'm seeing, she wasn't wrong about any of that."**

" **Yes, I'm not afraid to tease someone, or say it like it is either. I'm just yanking you chain Charles, she has said good things about you, you can take that however you want to take it, but she did say you were a good kisser."**

 **Charles chuckles, looks at Liza and squeezes her hand as she is mortified. "It's okay, you've already told me that you thought I was a good kisser. Why wouldn't you tell your best friend? Isn't that what girlfriend do?"**

" **Liza, I like this guy! Now go! Have a great time having dinner and kissing!" Maggie laughs and winks at Liza.**

 **He smiles at Liza, "She is right, are you ready?" She gets her wrap and purse. "Goodbye Maggie, it was nice to meet you." Charles reaches for Liza, placing his hand on the small of her back and they walk out the door.**

 **Maggie takes another drink of her wine and thinks** _ **. 'Liza wasn't lying, that man is very handsome. If I wasn't into girls, I'd be jumping him!'**_

 **CHARLES**

 **He is walking up the steps to Liza's loft with vigor. The door opens, and Liza is standing there in a white fringe dress, her legs are long, and her hair is down around her shoulders. He doesn't realize it, but he slows at the sight of her. He feels everything is suddenly in slow motion and he thinks.** _ **'God this woman is absolutely gorgeous.'**_

 **After meeting Maggie, they leave for their date. The car is waiting for Charles and Liza to take them to their destination. Charles, always the gentleman, opens the car door for Liza and she slides in, he follows. He looks at her again, "Liza you really do look lovely tonight. I'm sure I'll be the envy of the town tonight having you walking next to me."**

" **I'm thinking that goes both ways. Charles you look very handsome in that suit. I may have to fight the women off you if I'm not careful."**

" **Ha!" He laughs. He loves her humor. Charles looks at her once again. Suddenly the atmosphere in the car feels electric. Charles wants to kiss her and the way she is looking at him he thinks she wants the same. He moves his hand up to her cheek, leans over to her and kisses her softly.** _ **'Ah, her lips still feel as soft as I remember.' "**_ **I've been nervous today. Then seeing you looking this beautiful, well I think you are way out of my league Liza." He lowers his head and blushes a little.**

" **You're nervous?! I'm nervous and I don't know why, our conversations have been the best. We seem to have a good time together, why are we nervous?" She smiles a crooked smile at him.**

" **I've not been on a date with someone new in over 11 years, so that's going to be my excuse."**

" **Wait, shouldn't we count our coffee date as a date? Maggie was saying that it should be counted as a date. So, this is your second date in 11 years. No need to be nervous after all."**

" **I never thought of it that way, but sure let's go with that. Pressure off, this date tonight should go great." He smiles and kisses her one more time.**

" **I'm sorry I keep kissing you. I'm very drawn to you. And Maggie said you couldn't stop talking about my kissing skills." Charles teases.**

 **She immediately laughs and he loves the sound of her laugh. "I can't believe she told you that, I told her to behave and what does she do, she blabs, like that is all I've been talking about, is your kisses. I've said lots of things about you. But she wasn't lying I do think you are a good kisser." As she leans to him and kisses him softly.**

 **They arrive at the restaurant and he gets out of the car, extends his hand for her. He takes her hand and watches her long legs as she swings them out of the backseat and stands up next to him. As they walk into the restaurant, they feel eyes on them, they are a very good-looking couple.**

" **This place is very nice Charles. You say you know the chef here? Have you been here before?" She hopes he has not been here, that he hasn't made other memories with another woman, she is guessing he has with his ex-wife.**

" **No, I've not been here. My friend had been on me to show up, but I just never got a chance to get here. Then when you and I started talking about a dinner date and you live in Brooklyn, it just seemed this place would be perfect. And it's not far from your place, so if you hate me it won't take us long to get you back home." He grins teasingly but hoping that she doesn't hate him by the end of their date.**

" **Oh, so you are worried that this won't go well? I've got a feeling that it's going to go well. In case you haven't noticed, we've been having a great time over the last couple weeks. Sure, we've not spent a lot of time face to face, but our encounters are great, whether we are sitting face to face, or on the phone. I think we have a lot in common."**

 **They are drinking wine and speak with the chef for a short period. He asks them if they have any allergies, likes or dislikes, then tells them there is no need to see a menu, he will be personally preparing their dinner.**

 **Appetizers are sent over, then a four-course meal. Liza is stuffed and before the dessert comes out, she looks at Charles. "I don't know if I can eat another bite."**

" **I'll tell the waiter to only bring out one, we can share." He smiles and takes her hand. "Are you having a good time Liza?" He thinks she is, as usual their conversation tonight has been great.**

" **I'm actually having a great time, but I knew I would. Charles this was a lovely date and meal. I guess it pays to have friends that are chefs at really nice restaurants." She teases him again.**

" **It does." He rubs his thumb across the back of her hand. "I just wanted to bring you some place nice. I'm not trying to over impress, not trying to flaunt my money or connections. I just wanted to get to know you better, it just so happens that my friend had been inviting me to show up and I think it turned out to be a good date."**

 **Their conversation tonight has been about college. What they majored in, both are English majors, their grades, favorite courses, favorite parties, most awkward moments, graduation, friends, roommates and dating.**

 **They are leaving the restaurant and he walks her out to the cab, Liza apologizes to Charles, "I'm sorry Charles, I'm going to send a text to Maggie, will you give me a moment."**

" **That's fine." He responds, wondering what the text is about, maybe she will tell him.**

 **Liza texts Maggie, '** _ **I'm going to ask Charles up for a night cap. Is that okay with you?'**_

' _ **Have at it, I'm at the bar down the street. Have fun having a night cap.'**_ **Maggie responds with a winking face emoji.**

 **As the cab driver waits for location, Charles asks her. "Is there anything you would like to do? We can go have a drink and continue our conversation." He doesn't want the date to end.**

" **Charles, would you like to come back to my place for a night cap, or coffee?"**

" **I would Liza." He responds, happy that their date is not ending. He wants to talk to her more, get to know her, he likes being around her.**

 **Back at her place, she takes his coat and hangs it up along with her wrap, she also discards her heels. "Do you want wine, whiskey or coffee?" Liza asks as she moves towards the kitchen and Charles follows.**

" **A whiskey would be nice." He watches her as she moves around the room. He's thinking** _ **'That dress and those legs! Stop it Charles, behave!'**_ **He loosens his tie a little, it suddenly seems tight.** **She sets out a couple glasses with ice and pours them both a whiskey.**

" **Come, sit on the sofa with me." Liza takes his hand and walks him over to the sofa.**

 **He looks down at the coffee table in front of them. Liza has the copy of The Invisible Man, he smiles and asks. "So, are you enjoying the book?" He picks it up and notices she has pages flagged with colored sticky notes. He looks at her questioning "What are the sticky notes for?"**

 **She smiles, "I am enjoying it and those are quotes that I've found noteworthy to remember. I tend to do this with most books I read. If you were to look at my books, you would find most of them will have something marked that had meaning to me."**

 **He sits his** **drink** **on the table, "May I?" asking her if she can see what she has flagged.**

" **Of course." She smiles at him.**

 **He opens and reads aloud, "** _ **What and how much had I lost by trying to do only what was expected of me instead of what I myself had wished to do?"**_

 **Liza then turns to the next flag as he holds the book, she wants him to read more, his deep voice is sexy reading to her. Charles reads aloud,** _ **"I was looking for myself and asking everyone except myself questions which I, and only I, could answer. It took me a long time and much painful boomeranging of my expectations to achieve a realization everyone else appears to have been born with: That I am nobody but myself."**_

 **Charles turns to the last flagged page and Liza leans into him, Charles feels the warmth of her body against his and inhales her perfume, Liza reads aloud.** _ **"she was something more- a force, a stable, familiar force like something out of my past which kept me from whirling off into some unknown which I dared not face. It was a most painful position for at the same time Mary reminded me constantly that something was expected of me, some act of leadership, some newsworthy achievement"**_

 **He smiles as he can see why she flagged these. He closes the book and rubs the front cover, she starts to take the book, but first runs her hand across the back of his, as if by touching him, she is feeling exactly what he feels as he runs his hand along the front cover of a great novel. The feeling of her hand over his is electric, he thinks she is so very amazing, and it is a very sexy moment. Hearing her read to him is an added bonus to their date. '** _ **God, I'm such a nerd!'**_ **He laughs inwardly at himself. "I know that you understand this, and it probably goes without saying, but just now reading with you, it's something very beautiful to me."**

" **I do understand, I think that the fact that you read, and we talk about literature, makes you so much more attractive to me. If that is even possible." Liza places the book back on the coffee table, picking up his drink and handing it back to him.** **"I had a good time tonight, I'm looking forward to our next date, assuming you want to go out again." She smiles and watches him smile back at her.**

" **Liza, yes I'd love to go out again. In case you haven't noticed, I've been having a great time with you."**

 **Charles is rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. He looks up at her and thinks he has never witnessed such beauty as her, she is very beautiful, his wife was pretty, and yes, he had dated some pretty girls, but Liza was hands down the most beautiful woman he had been on a date with. '** _ **Shit! Now I'm nervous again, she's so beautiful, she is way out of my league!'**_

 **Charles takes Liza's drink and places it along with his on the coffee table, Charles then turns to her, places his hand on her face, pulls her to him and kisses her, suddenly his nerves are soothed.**

 **The kiss is tender and soft at first, then grows into a deep kiss, they are breathing heavily, tongues are colliding, lips smashing into each other. Liza moans into his mouth, leaning into his warm body. She is lost in the moment, he is so, so, so hot. She broke the kiss to gasp for air and he proceeds to kiss her neck, it was very sensual, as they are making out like a couple teenagers. It is heady and they both get lost in the kissing, for how long they do not know. When they finally do come up for air their hearts are pounding like they've run up a few flights of stairs.**

 **Charles takes a drink of his whiskey, then Liza takes it and finishes it off, setting the empty glass back on the table. Charles looks at Liza's lips, they are plump from their kissing, he pushes his hand into the small of her back, which brings her right back to him and his lips. The taste of whiskey, he tastes delicious, she thinks she could keep kissing him for hours.**

" **Liza I'm not going to ask you for more than just kissing tonight. I respect you and I'm not the kind of guy that would jump into bed with you on our first, or second date. I would love to see where we are going and then we can move forward. I want to take you on dates, I want to take my time with you." Liza thinks that's the sexiest thing she has ever heard from a man.**

 **He again pulls her to him, and they continue to kiss softly, then passionately. They both want more, but they know it will be best to wait.**

 **LIZA**

" **You're a very good kisser." Liza gives him an unafraid look, a sexy look. She is enjoying the kissing, she likes that he is not pushing her to go further tonight, there will be plenty of time for that. "Thank you for being a gentleman, it's unbelievably sexy. I'm sure that most men would have pushed the envelope, given the fact that I asked you up for a night cap, you could have assumed it was meant as something more than just a drink."**

" **I'd love to keep kissing you, but the more I kiss you the more I want to lose myself in you. And we're not going to do that tonight." He smiles and looks in her eyes, then kisses her tenderly. "It's time for me to go."**

" **Yeah, it's probably time for you to go."**

 **Neither wanted him to leave, but they knew that they wanted more than just a sexual encounter, both are wanting more.**

 **She is laying in her bed after Charles has left. Their date was better than she expected it would be. She thinks about the stories they shared about college, she enjoyed hearing about him, and he seemed to be feeling the same about her stories.**

 **She is also thinking about after dinner, coming back here, reading from The Invisible Man was so goddamn sexy to her, and then kissing him. She didn't want to stop, nor did he, but they both felt it would be best to slow down a bit. They were easily getting lost in the passion their kisses were leading them too. She didn't want him to think she was a slut, that she was the type of woman that slept around after a couple dates. Even though she feels there is something about Charles, she feels this man could be someone special to her, she needed to wait before they take the next step. What she didn't realize was that he was feeling the same way. He knows there is something different about Liza.**

' _ **I can't believe that he didn't push me into having sex. Most men wouldn't do that. He is a gentleman and I really like that about him.'**_ **She curls up under her covers and tries to fall asleep, but she keeps thinking about the kissing. '** _ **That man can kiss!'**_

 **Liza's phone pings with a text message.**

 **Charles: '** _ **Thank you for a wonderful time tonight Liza. I'm still amazed at how well we can talk about anything.'**_

 **Liza: '** _ **I look forward to our next date. Tonight, was wonderful. The food, the conversation and the gentleman sitting across the table from me was amazing. Please thank your friend for giving us a nice experience at his restaurant for me.'**_

 **Charles:** _ **'I must confess. I didn't want to stop kissing you tonight. Kissing you is very nice, I'd forgotten how much fun kissing was.'**_

 **Liza: '** _ **It was fun and hot! And if we are confessing, I'm looking forward to more kisses. I'm actually laying here trying to stop thinking about kissing you, and I'm finding it difficult!'**_

 **Charles:** _ **'I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk about our next date and maybe about more kissing.'**_

 **Liza:** _ **'That sounds like a great plan.'**_

 **Charles:** _ **'I'll let you get to bed, again thanks for a great time. Sweet dreams.'**_

 **Liza:** _ **'Good night Charles and sweet dreams to you as well.'**_

 **As they lay in their own beds that night, they both are longing to be in the other's arms. The desire between them is building and it's going to get harder to fight it.**

 **Liza and Charles talk the next day, they make plans to have lunch on Tuesday. "I know that lunch does not give us a lot of time, but we can see each other and make plans for the weekend." Charles explains, and Liza is very happy about a lunch date. She was wanting one last week, so when he suggested lunch, she was more than happy to accept.**

 **It is Tuesday, Liza is excited about meeting Charles for lunch. They have made plans to meet at Bryant Park Grill at noon. Liza has found it difficult to concentrate at work today, as she is thinking about lunch with Charles. He makes her feel like a love-struck teenager.**

 **At 11 am. Liza's phone rings, it is Charles. "Hello Charles." She wonders why he is calling** _ **, 'Is he cancelling? Oh, please don't let him be cancelling. I'm dying to see him!'**_

" **Hello Liza, I'm sorry to give you such short notice, but I'm going to be running late for our lunch today. I'm booked for a meeting today and it doesn't end until noon." Charles explains.**

" **Oh, well that's okay, we can reschedule." She is feeling deflated, she was really looking forward to seeing him.**

" **I actually have an idea. Maybe we can still have lunch, but you'll have to come to my office. I can order something for delivery, and we can have lunch in my office. How does that sound?" He sounds hopeful that she will agree.**

" **Charles, if you are too busy, that's okay, I don't want to keep you from your meetings."**

" **No, I'm free after noon. I'd still love to have lunch with you, we just need to switch up our plans. So, what do you say? Can I order us lunch and you come to me?"**

" **Sure, I'll come to you. Do you still want to meet at noon?" She asks.**

" **Let's make it 12:15, that will give me time to clear up my meeting and then I'm all yours. Now, tell me what you'd like for lunch."**

 **CHARLES**

 **His morning has not been going the way he planned. His divorce attorney contacted him first thing this morning with information from Pauline's attorney, she has a list of property she wants with the divorce. Some things were Charles' prior to the marriage. "She's not going to get what she is asking for Charles, this is just her way of negotiating. We will get together in the next few days and work on our response." Charles attorney assures him. "Now I'll put you through to my assistant, set up a time when we can meet in the next week. Goodbye Charles."**

 **Then on top off divorce demands from Pauline, Charles had one of his top returning authors call to reschedule their meeting this morning, which is going to put Charles late for his lunch date with Liza. But Charles thinks quickly and calls Liza to ask if she wouldn't mind coming to see him. He is happy when she says yes.**

 **Charles calls in the lunch order himself and it should be delivered at 12:15. Later at noon his meeting is over, so he goes to the break room and collects a couple plates, some utensils and napkins, just in case the delivery fails to bring that along with the lunch order. He gets back to his office and looks around, sets the supplies on his coffee table in front of his couch, then looks at his watch.**

 **There is a soft knock on his office, he turns to see Liza there with a very big smile. "Hello Charles." The sight of her and immediately his day is better.**

" **Hello Liza." He smiles, walks to her and takes her hand. "Come in."**

 **Liza walks in and he closes the door behind them. "Lunch should be here any minute. Thank you for coming, again I'm so sorry we had to change our plans."**

" **Charles don't worry about it. We are still getting to have lunch. Does it matter where we have it?"**

" **No, it doesn't. Please have a seat." He gestures toward the couch. She takes a seat and he sits next to her. "How has your day been today?"**

" **It's basically been a normal Tuesday, workwise that is. I did talk to my daughter this morning, she seems to be having boyfriend problems. They've been dating for a couple months, I think they are about to call it quits. I wouldn't tell her this, but I'm glad they aren't working out, she needs to have fun and not worry about boys, she's 19, there will be plenty of time for boys."**

 **There is a knock at the door, it is their lunch delivery. They sit the food out and start eating. While eating Charles explains why his meeting ran late and put their lunch date in jeopardy.**

" **I think that our lunch date turned out better, this is intimate and quiet."**

" **Yeah? Do you think so?" Charles asks.**

" **Of course. Plus, I get to see where you work. Your office is very nice, I love all the books. It's only fitting that Empirical's publisher should have hundreds of books in his office."**

" **Perks of the job, I guess. Plus, I'm a book nerd, I should have lots of books. I've got a great collection at home too. Someday I'll have to show you my library."**

" **That would be nice Charles."**

 **They finish up their lunch and split a small piece of carrot cake. "I didn't know if you'd like carrot cake. When I was ordering they mentioned today's dessert special was carrot cake, so I just went with it."**

" **I love carrot cake, it was a good choice."**

" **Liza, can we make plans for this weekend? I'm thinking that we can go out to a movie, a Broadway show, dinner, dancing, a cooking class, whatever you'd like to do."**

" **A cooking class?" She questions.**

" **Yeah, I'm taking cooking classes to help me broaden my skills in the kitchen. The girls are getting tired of mac-n-cheese and spaghetti." Charles chuckles. "Friday night I have a class, you could always come with me. There are other couples there, they always seem to be having a good time."**

" **It does sound like fun. I could always use help with my cooking skills too. If you would like for me to join you, I'd like that a lot."**

" **Liza, I wonder how I got so lucky to sit down next to you at that diner. I never thought that morning that I was going to meet someone as nice as you. Someone that has so many things in common with me. Man, I'm glad I sat down next to you." He leans over to her and kisses her softly.**

 **She looks at him, searching his eyes, she is so drawn to him, he's different from any other man she has dated.**

 **There is knock at Charles' office and it pulls them back to reality. "Excuse me Liza." He gets up to answer the door. As he is talking to a dark-haired woman at the door, Liza gets up and starts looking at his books along the wall, it runs the full length of his office. There is a great variety of books and authors, he has everything from William Shakespeare to Ernest Hemmingway to Stephen King, even Dr. Seuss.**

 **Charles closes the door and turns to see Liza over by the book shelves, her back is to him. He walks over to her, places his hands on her waist and leans down to kiss her cheek. "Want to borrow a book?"**

 **She turns around and he kisses her leaning her up against the books. She wraps her arms around his neck as they kiss. "Mmmm, this is the best lunch date! The company of a very handsome gentleman and being kissed against a wall of books. Yes, very nice." She giggles softly as he kisses her neck.**

" **It's the best lunch date I've had." Charles kisses her one more time.**

 **As much as they don't want their date to end, Liza must get back to work. Charles walks her to the elevator. "I'll call you later Liza."**

 **As the elevator doors ping and open, she looks up to him and he leans to kiss her lightly on her cheek. "Goodbye, Liza. Thanks for lunch."**

" **Goodbye Charles." She gets on the elevator, turns back to look at him and the world around them seems to disappear as their eyes lock. They share a new smile for each other, a new smile they have discovered since they've met.**

 **LIZA**

 **Caitlin is over for dinner after work on Wednesday night. "So, mom, you seem different. What is up? You seem….happy."**

" **I've had a few dates with a man, we've got plans for this Friday. Caitlin, I really like him. He is very smart, he's so nice, a gentleman, very tall and handsome." Liza searches her daughters face, will she be upset, or will she be happy for her mother?**

" **Well it's about time mom! Dad has moved on, it's time you have! So, tell me about this man you've been on a few dates with." Caitlin sits back on the sofa, crosses her legs and places her feet up on the coffee table.**

 **Liza tells her all about how they met several months ago, but then didn't talk until about a month ago. They've been on a couple dates, talking on the phone and texting. She explains how Caitlin's friend and roommate Rose knows him, her parents are friends with him. "He's into books, he is the owner/publisher of Empirical Press, so of course he is into books. He has two daughters, but I haven't met them yet, since we've only been on a few dates. We're seeing where it goes before we introduce each other to our kids. But Caitlin, I think that meeting will happen, there is something about this man. If it continues to go well, would you be willing to meet him?" Liza is beaming.**

 **Caitlin thinks it's a wonderful thing, seeing her mom this way. "Wow mom, you're gushing, I've never seen you like this. I have to say, it's fun to see, I'm happy for you. I totally going to ask Rose about this man too. She'll tell me all about him. If she is okay with him, then if you want me to meet him, I'd love to meet him."**

" **Okay, enough about me, tell me what you've been doing, besides studying and going to classes. Have you and your boyfriend decided to call it quits?" She is hoping so, but she will not hold her breath.**

" **We are still seeing each other, but I'm not sure for how much longer. I'm really not that into him mom. I really need to call it off officially." Caitlin frowns.**

" **Honey, you should. If you are feeling like it's time to end it, then end it. Don't drag it out, there will be plenty of time for boys. Have fun with your friends and pay attention to your grades."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **CHARLES**

 **Charles and Bob are meeting for a quick drink after work. "Bob I really like her. We've got a lot in common. I really wasn't looking to meet anyone, or date anyone for that matter. But there she was, and we just hit it off. It's crazy that I just ran into her in a diner and then you and Julia were also thinking of fixing us up."**

" **Wait a minute! I told you I didn't have anything to do with it, that was all Julia!" Bob tries to clear his name once more.**

" **Oh, so you didn't have anything to do with it? I do recall you were the one that actually called and asked me over for dinner that night."**

" **Well buddy, you know I live with Julia, if I don't do what she wants, then it could be bad for your old friend, you don't want that do you? And maybe it was fate that you both met. One thing is for sure, I can tell you that Julia hasn't stopped patting herself on the back. She feels she has made the fix up of the century! She's really driving me crazy about it, but what can I do?"**

" **You know women, they love fixing up their friends." Charles chuckles and shakes his head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she had Liza in mind for a fix up. If I hadn't met her myself, well then Julia would have corrected our course. So maybe we shouldn't question why women do the things they do. Maybe this one time, what she did is a good thing."**

" **So, when do you see her again?"**

" **We have a date tomorrow night. I've been taking cooking lessons to help me fix something different than mac-n-cheese and spaghetti for the girls. So, I asked Liza if she would like to go. The classes are fun, there are usually other couples there, but there are also single women there. I think some of them show up to try to find an eligible bachelor to grab a hold of. I know I've had a couple of them flirting with me. Sometimes they can get a bit bold and scary."**

" **Oh my god Charles! Really, scary? You, poor pitiful man! Life is hard for your tall and handsome ass, isn't it? You've always had to fight the girls off you since the day I met you! I feel so sorry for you!" He laughs at his own humor.**

 **Charles shakes his head at his friend. He knows that the women have always looked his way, he never had a problem in college finding a date or after college. Even though women have always been drawn to him, he has not let it go to his head. He was brought up with values and morals. He was taught to respect women and not to assume that he was entitled to be with a woman because of his looks or his wealth. If he had done that his mom would have kicked his butt.**

" **Bob, you never had any problems with girls either. So, don't give me that shit!" He laughs.**

" **Only because they were not scooped up by the very tall Mr. Brooks! Your date would bring their friend along and I'd get fixed up because you wouldn't take them both! And why is that Charles, why didn't you take them both? You know you probably could have."**

" **Dude, really?" Charles again laughs and shakes his head. "You're in rare form tonight Bob!"**

 **Charles finishes his drink and looks at his watch. "Alright man, I've got to get home to the girls and relieve the babysitter. Tell Julia I said hello. Let's all make plans for next month. Maybe we can all take a weekend at Pound Ridge?"**

" **Okay man, I'll ask Julia what we've got planned in the next few weekends. It'd be nice to head out there and get that grill fired up."**

 **LIZA**

 **Charles has sent a car for Liza and she is on her way to Charles' brownstone. From his home they will head over to their cooking class. As the car pulls up Charles comes out of his front door and she looks him up and down. He's in jeans and a button-down shirt and a leather jacket. She thinks '** _ **damn he's so good looking.'**_ **He opens the door and gets in the back seat with Liza.**

" **Hello Liza." He smiles and kisses her softly. "You look lovely."**

" **Hello Charles, you look very handsome too."**

 **Charles reaches for her hand and they talk about their class tonight. He tells her the basics of how the class usually goes. "It's usually fun. We'll prep, cook and we even get to eat afterwards. Well, if its edible that is. I think tonight is pizza night, it should be an easy class."**

" **Thank you for asking me to join you. I've never taken a cooking class. I've had friend that had cooking class parties at their homes, but we basically got drunk and the chef did all the cooking. We didn't take it too seriously."**

" **Liza, we don't have to take this too seriously, believe me there are usually several people there that aren't taking it too seriously. So, let's just have fun tonight."**

" **Are you a good cook Charles? I know you said you are trying to add to your skills for your daughters. Were you a cook before your wife left?"**

" **I can cook. I'm a guy, so the grill stuff I've got down to a science. But the girls don't always want steak. I'd like to learn other things, like cooking vegetables, maybe casseroles and desserts would be nice. My girls love to make cookies, so we've got that down too. But it would be nice to teach them how to bake a cake or a pie. Or like tonight, making our own pizza, I think that would also be fun for them as well as myself. How about you Liza, can you cook?"**

" **I can cook some, but I'm sure I could be better, or even like you, just learning some new dishes would be nice. I can bake cakes and I'm also good at cobblers, but they are so easy to make. I'll have to teach you how to bake cake or a cobbler some time and you'll be surprised at how easy they can be. Then you can teach your girls."**

" **Maybe you can teach me and my girls, that would be nice." He smiles at her. "Speaking of daughters, how is your daughter Caitlin doing? Did she break up with the guy she was dating?"**

 **She can't believe he remembered that. "She was over the other night. We had dinner and I did some of her laundry." Liza rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "But no, she hasn't broken it off with him, but she is thinking it's going to happen. She told me that she 'just not that into him', ha! I told her she should just rip the band-aid off and end it. If she's not feeling it then move on and have fun being a college student. She seemed to agree. I'd be surprised by the next time we talk if she hasn't finally ended it. She's a good kid, I'm very proud of her. Now if I could get her to do her own laundry, that would be great." She laughs and Charles also laughs.**

" **Ah, laundry, that was something I had to learn. Thank goodness for my cousin. She taught me all about that. I hate to say it, but I may have let my ex-wife do most of the cooking, all the laundry and the house cleaning. When she left, I had to get my act together quick. But I think I caught on quickly, I actually didn't have a choice."**

 **They arrive at their location where the cooking class is scheduled and head in. There are several couples there and a few singles, men and women. Liza does notice that a couple of the single women are giving Liza a look. They seem to be disappointed that Charles has a date tonight. He also notices that a couple of the men seem to keep watching Liza. He can't blame them, as she is a very beautiful woman, he is sure she gets looks everywhere she goes.**

 **They learn to make their own pizza dough, which was very fun and sort of sexy, they get to shape their own dough. They make a red sauce and have their choice as to what toppings they want on their pizza. Charles and Liza both pick Italian sausage, onions, green peppers and cheese. They have also put together a nice kale salad and for dessert they learn how to make a molten chocolate souffle.**

 **Liza and Charles are working so well together and are having so much fun. "Charles I'm having a blast!" She hugs him, and he kisses her cheek.**

" **Me too." He whispers in her ear and breathes in her perfume, or could it be her shampoo. He is not sure, but she smells lovely.**

 **After class they are leaving and are walking hand in hand to a bar a couple blocks away. The night is a nice unseasonably warm night and they want to take in this beautiful city they both love so much.**

" **Charles was it me or were there a couple ladies tonight that were not happy that you had a date tonight?" Liza looks up at him.**

 **He chuckles and shakes his head. "I don't know what you are talking about Liza."**

 **She laughs "Charles, I'm not stupid those women were not happy that I was there. Haven't you noticed that they may have been interested in you during your other classes?"**

" **Liza, it doesn't matter if they were interested. I wasn't interested and that was all that mattered. But yes, they have been coming on strong for a couple classes. Sometimes I think people go to those classes just to pick up a man, or a woman. But that's not what I was going for. Plus, I'd already met you and so those women didn't stand a chance." He gives her a crooked smile.**

" **Good answer." She smiles, and he leans down to kiss her cheek again, but she turns her face quickly and he kisses her lips instead. He wraps his arms around her waist, she wraps her arms around his neck and they have a nice tender kiss. "You're a good kisser Charles."**

" **So are you Liza." He leans down again and kisses her again. "I don't want to stop kissing you."**

 **She says "Likewise."**

 **CHARLES**

 **He feels so good when he his holding her and kissing her. He wants to be a gentleman and not push her into anything, but his body and his brain is reacting to her. It's been so long since he's felt like this,**

" **Liza, you feel so good and I'd love to keep kissing you and maybe do other things with you, but I don't think that tonight is the right night. I'd love to take you back to my place, but my girls are home. I could ask you to go back to your place but, I'd want to stay and again my babysitter is not prepared to stay the night. I could ask you to go to a hotel, but I don't want to cheapen what this is. When I finally get to make love to you, and I hope you want that too, I want to take my time with you, I want to stay together for the entire night."**

" **Charles, that is the most beautiful and romantic thing any man as ever said to me. Most men would be trying to get the girl to the closest bed. Where did you come from? I want to be with you, and I want the first time to be somewhere that we are comfortable and yes, where we can take out time exploring each other. I've not been this turned on by a man in years, maybe ever." She leans up and kisses his lips softly. "Come on, let's have that drink we were talking about, we can talk about our next date, we can hold hands and kiss more."**

 **In the bar they are in a booth and having a glass of bourbon. They talk about books and try to keep their hands off each other, which is pointless. Charles has his hand on her thigh and her body is on fire with his touch. They kiss more, deep kisses, they are making out like they were teenagers. "God, Liza I'm finding it hard to stop kissing you."**

" **Then don't stop." She leans into him and kisses him deeply and bites his bottom lip.**

" **We've got too, my body is reacting and it's becoming painful. I want you Liza, but we've got to calm down. I don't want this to end up being a quick hook up in a dark alley." He laughs.**

" **Oh, I've read novels with those type of scenes!" She chuckles. "Okay, let's calm down and call for our car." She straightens her blouse and pulls out a compact to check her make up.**

 **Charles thinks it's a good thing that they are having to wait on their car, as he is in no condition to stand up right now. He needs to calm down some or else he is going to show everyone in the bar just how turned on he truly is.**

 **Later Charles is stripping off his shirt, jeans and boxers and quickly walks to the shower letting the cold water wash over him. He is so uncomfortable, the desire he has for Liza in unbearable and not being able to have her in his arms and bed tonight is simply torture. He wants her so badly, but tonight wasn't right. He thinks about what their next date will be like. He needs to be able to spend hours with her, he wants to wake up with her.**

 **LIZA**

 **She is lying in bed after she gets home, she is tossing and cannot sleep. Why did he have to be so delicious? Why was it so hard to stop kissing him, why was it so hard to walk away from him tonight? She wished they had been able to stay together tonight.**

 **She picks up her phone and sends a text to Charles.** _ **'Are you still awake?'**_

 **Three dots immediately appear.** _ **'Yep, I'm having a difficult time falling asleep. How about you?'**_

 **Liza responds.** _ **'Big time!'**_

 **She waits for his response, but instead of a text her phone rings. She smiles and answers immediately. "Hello Charles."**

" **Hello Liza. So, what's wrong? Why are you finding it difficult to sleep?" He teases, he knows perfectly well why she is finding it hard to fall asleep. He's feeling the same way.**

" **Oh, I think you know why I can't sleep. And I know why you can't sleep. I've been laying here, and I can't get you out of my mind. I know that we needed to go our separate ways tonight, but can I just tell you, I really didn't want too."**

" **Liza, I get it. My mind was racing tonight, trying to figure out how I could sneak you into my home after the girls were asleep. I didn't want to walk away from you either. But you deserve better than that. As badly as I want to be with you, you deserve to be more than just someone I sneak into my bedroom. We both deserve better."**

 **She is melting with his words, how is this man real? She thinks that she could possibly fall in love with him, and maybe she has fallen a little already, but just doesn't want to admit it. They barely know one another; how can she be falling for him? Maybe he's just a smooth talker, maybe he is too good to be true. She tells herself she should be careful.**

" **Charles, I…uh…" she is at a loss for words. She tries again, "Charles, any other man would have found a way to get the girl into bed by now. Kids or not, they would have pushed to get what they want. I just don't know what to think about you. You're such a gentleman."**

" **Well Liza, I'm not like other guys. I've been brought up to respect a woman. And as much and as difficult as it has been to refrain from taking things too far too quickly, I just feel that we should wait for a better time. I think we needed time to get to know each other. I really like you, I think we have a great connection. I've not felt this way before, you are intriguing, and smart, and beautiful, and fun, and I could go on forever. I want you to be more than just a hook up. I want to take you on dates. I want you to get to know my girls. I know we've just recently been getting to know each other, but Liza I think we have something special. I hope I'm not scaring you, but I'm feeling something between us that I haven't felt in a long time."**

" **Jesus, it's a good think you're on the other side of town! If you were saying this to me in person, well I don't think I'd be able to hold back one more minute. The only thing that scares me is I wonder if you're too good to be true. I hope you're not though, because I really like you."**

" **I like you too Liza. You're a nice person and I'd never want to hurt you. Hopefully you don't want to hurt me either."**

" **Charles, what should we do about our next date? Do you have anything in mind? Well I'm sure you've got something planned, but you know what I mean. When should we try to see each other again?" She is thinking she wants it to be soon. She just wants to explore this desire for him.**

" **So here is what I'm thinking. I really want to spend time with you, I don't want any interruptions, I don't want to have to worry about relieving the babysitter, I'd love to spend the entire night with you, wake up with you and have breakfast together. What do you think, does any of that sound like a good idea? Are you ready to stay and spend time with me alone? Are we ready?"**

" **Oh, I think we're ready. I don't want any interruptions either. Just us two and breakfast the next morning sounds wonderful." He doesn't know it, but she has been thinking about waking up next to him for weeks now. She wonders if he has been thinking the same things.**

" **Okay, well I'll reach out to my cousin and see if she can take the girls for the night. I'd love for it to be tomorrow night, but with it being short notice, I may not get so lucky. Either way, if she can't watch them, then would you still like to do something?"**

" **Sure, let's do something tomorrow, either way."**

 **After they decide to hang up, both lay back in bed and still find it hard to sleep.**

 **CHARLES**

 **As it turns out, the girls get to spend that next day and night with his cousin. She notices a sense of urgency when he asked. She wasn't sure, but maybe he just needed a night alone to himself, or maybe it was something else, maybe he had a date. Either way she knows he needed the time. He had become a full-time single parent and he was doing a great job, but she totally understood, sometimes a parent needs some downtime.**

 **He drops the girls off at his cousins at noon and leaves for the grocery. He picks up some things for dinner, he is planning on cooking for her. Once he gets home, he cleans the house. He takes a shower, he doesn't shave so there is a stubble that he hopes she is okay with it, if she isn't, he can always shave for her. He doesn't put in his contacts either, just going to be a casual evening, cooking and hanging out with Liza. He jumps into a pair of jeans and a fitted dark gray sweater. He puts on his watch and looks at the time. She should be getting here any time now. He is very excited to have her to his home.**

 **He is in the kitchen prepping the food for their dinner later, he has asked her to come over early, around 4. He just wants to see her as soon as possible. He thinks they can talk, and he can show her his library and then he can cook for her. As he is about to look at his watch again his doorbell rings. He takes a deep breath and runs down the stairs to the door. He scolds himself ' _Jesus Brooks!_** _ **calm down before you fall down the stairs and break you neck!'**_

 **He opens the door and there she is, looking so very beautiful. She has her hair up in a ponytail, she is in jeans, a blouse and a blue jean jacket, her shoes are a pair of flats. She looks very casual and sexy as hell. He immediately thinks it's going to be hard to keep his hands to himself. He looks her up and down, extends his hand and leads her in to his home. "Come on in Liza." He bends to kiss her lips softly. "You look so pretty."**

 **She places her hand on his cheek and feels his stubble. "I like this, she says. And the glasses too." Then she stretches up to him and kisses him back. "Thanks for inviting me." She a little nervous, but it's a good nervous.**

" **Yeah, I normally won't shave on weekends, I thought if you didn't like it, I'll shave for you. Would you rather me shave it?"**

" **Absolutely not! I really like it." She rubs it again.**

" **Come on, let me show you around. Do you want something to drink?" He takes her hand and they walk up the stairs. "I've got coffee, hot tea, soda, water…I'd offer you wine or something harder, but it's just 4. I'm having tea myself." He seems to be rambling, he is a little nervous too.**

 **She agrees to a hot tea as well. Then he offers to show her around. She can't believe his home, it is very beautiful and must be worth millions. He explains it was his parent's home and when they died it became his.**

" **This is my favorite part of the house." As he shows her the library.**

" **Charles oh my, this is amazing. I can understand why this is your favorite. I don't know how you ever make it out of this room. I think I'd just take up residence in here and never leave." She walks around and glances at the hundreds of titles throughout the library.**

 **Charles leans up against the doorway and watches her as she takes it all in. He feels something deep down and wonders how he found her, this woman that is so beautiful and so in love with literature.**

" **Do you see anything you'd like to read, borrow? Just let me know you are more than welcome."**

 **Liza continues to look around. She finally turns back to him and looks at him. She can't believe how handsome he looks in his own home. The glasses, the scruff, the jeans and socked feet, she unknowingly licks her lips as she assesses him leaning there.**

 **She walks over to him and he asks her again, "Do you see anything you're interest in?" He's asking about the books, but she is thinking she is seeing something she likes, she wants to jump him right here and now, but she stops herself.**

" **Hey what do you have planned for dinner? I know you said you want to cook for me, but I'd love it if you'd let me help." She takes his hand and they go to the kitchen to prep and cook. One of Charles' cooking classes was how to make simple and delicious Chinese meals. He had made sure to ask Liza if she was okay with Chinese beef and broccoli with lo-mein noodles before he went to the grocery to pick up the supplies he would need.**

" **Charles I'm impressed, I would think it's a very hard thing to make, but this recipe looks so easy. Those cooking classes are truly worth their weight in gold. Okay, tell me what you want me to do and I'll get started."**

" **I've fixed this for the girls, and they loved it. The night of the class I was very skeptical, I thought there is no way I can master a Chinese dish, but I was wrong."**

" **This is so much fun, I love that you are teaching me how to make a Chinese dish! I guess I've got to teach you how to bake a cake or cobbler now."**

 **Charles has music playing on the stereo system and the dinner prep is going so well. Their conversation as usual is flowing, they are talking about work, family and friends and before they know it dinner is ready. Liza sets the table for them in the dining room. She finds a couple candles and asks if he is okay with her lighting them. "Of course." He says and smiles.**

 **As they sit down together and eat Charles asks her about her parents. "Liza, tell me about your parents. You said you lost your mom several years ago, correct? Do you mind if I ask you about your mom and dad?"**

" **No, not at all." She explains to him that unfortunately her mother passed away due to breast cancer. She was a very tough woman, but in the end, she could not overcome the diagnosis. "She was a great mom. I couldn't have asked for a better mother. I only hope that I'm the mom to my daughter that she was to me." She swallows to push down the lump trying to rise in her throat, trying not to cry, she always gets a little emotional when she talks about her mother. "My dad is still alive, and he is retired from his Math and Physical Education teaching job. He did remarry about 4 years ago. My stepmom is very sweet. I was glad to see him find someone again. He's always been the best guy, I'm a daddy's girl. I'm the only child, so he gave me anything I asked for, well if he could afford it." She laughs.**

" **I'm sorry about your mother, Liza, I know it's tough. I also lost my mother, I was only 19 when she passed, and it was very tough. She was a good mom, she taught me values and how to treat people, how to be a good human being."**

" **I think she would be very proud of you Charles. You are a very nice man. You proved that the very first time I met you. You helped a stranger when she needed a job. You didn't know me and yet you lent a helping hand. Yeah, I'd say she's very proud of you."**

" **Tell me about your dad Charles. I know you followed in his footsteps with books. So, what was he like?"**

" **He was so happy when I finally started reading something other than comic books!" Charles chuckles. "I was a high-school jock, played baseball. He never wanted me to pursue a career in baseball, but man I so wanted to be a baseball star. But it didn't work out that way. Dad would have me work at Empirical with him and my grandfather, sometimes it would be during spring break, or a couple hours after school. He was very smart and well read. He met my mother and they both had a love for literature, they had a very quick engagement and were married. He loved her very, very much, as did she. He taught me the ins and outs of publishing after I graduated from Princeton, I worked with him for 8 years before his passing 14 years ago. His goal was always that I take over at Empirical."**

 **LIZA**

" **So, a baseball jock huh? Got any pictures or any great stories? What caused you not to continue the baseball career?" She can't get enough his stories, she wants to know about him, who he was as a kid, a young man. She can't remember when she ever wanted to know about someone new in her life, ever.**

 **He chuckles and ducks his head. "Pictures huh? I don't know if you want to see those Liza, I was a tall skinny kid, sort of goofy looking I'm sure. I'm afraid if I show you pictures of how awkward I was as a teenager, you may want to leave. I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay."**

" **Oh, it can't be that bad! We were all awkward teenagers, who knows, if we had known each other back then, maybe I would have dated a baseball jock." She grins and drags her bottom lip through her teeth unknowingly.**

 **Charles watches her do this and wishes it was him biting her lip. "Come on Charles, show me! If you show me yours I promise to show you mine some day."**

" **Oh! Some day huh? That means you'll never show me, right?" He teases her.**

" **No! I promise. If I had pictures with me now, I'd show you!"**

 **Charles stands and takes her hand, "Come on, let's go see if I can find something for you." She jumps up and smiles the biggest smile as he leads her to his study. He explains a knee injury that ended his career with baseball his junior year of high school. How he was very devastated and thought his life was over. "But I was young, and you know how you think it's the end of the world at that age. Dad insisted that I work for him and eventually I started reading and enjoying publishing, which helped me make my decision to major in English Literature. Now that I look back at it, I wasn't meant to be anywhere other than publishing." He sits her down on the couch in his study. "Now you promise you won't think differently of me?"**

" **Really Charles! Show me already!" He walks over to retrieve a photo album that is tucked away on the book shelves throughout his study. He returns to her and sits beside her, he takes a deep breath and places it on her lap.**

" **There it is, the baseball years. Have at it." He is watching her, and she smiles at him and slowly opens it.**

 **There are pictures that start with him as a young boy in grade school, different baseball photos with his team, pictures of him during games, pictures with different color uniforms and pictures standing next to trophies. As she flips through the photo album pages, he indicates ages and what position he played all the way up through the end of the album, through to his '** _ **awkward'**_ **teenage years. "See what I'm saying, awkward." He shakes his head and seems embarrassed.**

 **Liza is smiling through the whole album. Getting to see him as a kid up through his teenage years is the best thing. Going through the album, she can see when his growing spurts happened and never once did she think he looked funny or awkward. He was a good-looking teenager and she suspected he didn't have a problem finding a pretty girl to date.**

" **Charles, I love this, thank you for showing it to me. I don't see anything out of the ordinary with you as a teenager. You were a good-looking boy, I'm sure the girls were lined up wanting to date you."**

 **He laughs and shakes his head. "I did have a girlfriend in my senior year of high school, but we stopped seeing each other once we went to college. Before her, no there wasn't a lot of girls, I was a comic book nerd and even though I played baseball, I was quite awkward."**

" **Do you miss baseball?"**

" **Sometimes, yeah. Every summer I get together with a couple of my old school buddies and we play for charity."**

 **Liza closes the album and places it on the coffee table. "That sounds fun, maybe I'll get to watch you play this summer." She places her hand in his.**

" **So, you don't feel the need to run after witnessing the skinny awkward teenage version of me?"**

" **Not at all. I think you were and are adorable. That," she points at the album in front of them, "if that was to make a girl run, then you'd be better off without her, she would not be worthy of your time."**

 **Liza asks about his charity baseball games and how he became involved with that. Charles is telling her each year he plays for a couple different teams for different charities, that his friends brought him into it after he got out of college and he's been doing it for almost 20 years.**

 **She is listening to him and looking at him. He's very handsome and everything he talks about she wants to keep listening. Whether it's his baseball stories, his knowledge of literature or stories about his daughters, she thinks he's amazing, she never thought she would meet a man such as him. His voice is deep and smooth, it is a voice she thinks would be perfect for reading romantic novels out loud.** _ **'Yes, I must have him read something romantic to me. I'm sure that would be sexy as hell. Oh, come on Liza, you think everything this man does or says is sexy as hell! He could read the phone book and you'd think it was sexy as hell!'**_ **She thinks to herself. Their conversations are so easy, she thinks that she never had that with her ex-husband. She immediately wishes that she had met Charles in college, would they have hit it off back then? If they had, would they have lasted? Sometimes when people meet at a young age, they grow up and apart. Suddenly she thinks maybe this was the perfect time for them to enter each other's lives.**

" **Come on, let's go clean up our kitchen mess." Liza tugs at his arm, but he places his hand on her arm to stop her for just a second. Charles leans over to her and kisses her.**

" **I just needed to do that, I really like kissing you." He smiles, "Now come on let's clean up the kitchen."**

" **Dinner was delicious Charles. I never expected Chinese could be so easy to prepare. It's always been something I've ordered in."**

 **They clean up and place the dishes in the dishwasher. "Gotta love a dishwasher!" He laughs and turns to her and wraps his arms around her waist and bends to kiss her. She wraps her arms around his waist too and leans into his kiss.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **LIZA**

 **Charles is kissing her as they've finished putting their dishes in the dishwasher. She is holding onto him tight. His kisses can easily make her legs weak, he's that good of a kisser. She is a little nervous, she knows they are planning to do things tonight that she hasn't done in a very long time.**

" **Do you want a drink? Wine, whiskey? I'm going to have a bourbon myself. I think I could use something to calm my nerves a little. Sorry Liza, I'm sort of nervous." He smiles shyly and hope she understands.**

" **Charles I'm nervous too." She laughs. "I'll have a bourbon."**

" **Great, come on, lets take a seat in the living room." The music is still playing, a song comes on that is perfect for dancing slow and close, Charles places their drinks on the coffee table. "Would you dance with me Liza?" He holds out his hands waiting for her to accept.**

 **She thinks,** _ **'Dancing! Dear lord can he get any more romantic?'**_ **She walks into his arms and they start to move to the music. "This is nice, you're a really good dancer Charles." She is leaning her head on his chest and he smells her hair. She loves the feel of his tall, strong frame pressed against her. The song is ending, so he dips her, it is the cutest thing ever! She laughs for a second, but their eyes meet and then their lips for a tender kiss. As a new song starts, they continue to dance, they look into each other eyes, they talk, and they kiss.**

" **You feel nice in my arms Liza. I'm glad you came over tonight. Are you having a good time?"**

" **Yes, I'm having a great time, the dinner, the handsome man's whose arms are around me, the dancing, the great stories about baseball. I'm glad you asked me over tonight." Liza takes his hand and leads him over to the sofa. She reaches for their drinks and gives him his and holds hers up, "too having a good time tonight" she toasts, and they clink their glasses and take a drink. Charles leans back on the sofa and she scoots close to him and he wraps his arm around her shoulder as she is snuggled up to his chest and wondering how a simple night of cooking dinner and a dance can be so romantic.**

" **Liza, I want you to know, I've not been on any dates since my wife left. I've not been with anyone for quite a while, even before my wife left, well…there wasn't much intimacy going on between us for about a year. After she left, I wasn't looking to meet anyone, nor did I really want to meet anyone, I just wanted to be a good dad and keep going to work. But then you came along. and you changed everything. I really enjoy your company, I hope that tonight goes as well as I've dreamed."**

 **She thinks ' _he said he was nervous_ '** **, now she can see why. "Charles, I get it, I've went on a couple dates since my divorce, but I never slept with anyone. I haven't been with anyone for a couple years. I also did not have much of a sex life before my marriage ended. As you know he was cheating on me, so he wasn't really looking to me for anything. I hope that I'm not to rusty. It's been 20 years since I've been with someone other than my ex-husband. I'm nervous, but I'm hopeful that we will be fine and considering the chemistry we've been experiencing these last few weeks…yeah, I think it's going to be great."**

" **You are so beautiful, how could someone cheat on you? How could they stray?"**

" **The same goes for you Charles, I don't know why your wife would walk away from a man like you. But I'm glad she did." She turns to look at him and he leans down to kiss her. Charles stops, sits his and then takes Liza's drink from her hand placing it on the coffee table. He moves his lips back to hers.**

 **The kiss starts soft at first, but then deepens with passion, their breathing becoming heavy, their hands exploring. Liza lays back on the sofa and she pulls him with her. His body is pressing her into the sofa, he tastes of bourbon. She moans in his mouth, then licks his bottom lip and bites it tenderly.**

 **CHARLES**

 **He is exploring everything on her, he needs her. He didn't know how bad he needed her, but now that they are pressed against each other, laying on his sofa. '** _ **God, she feels so good. God, she tastes so good.'**_ **His body is reacting, he hasn't been this turned on in so long.**

 **He pulls back to look at her and she removes his somewhat steamed glasses and lays them on the coffee table. She places her hands on his face and pulls his lips back down to hers. They lose track of time, kissing and kissing, exploring each other's mouth with their tongues, exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Charles lifts from her and picks her up, he turns to lay on the sofa, and she is now on top of him pressing him into the sofa. His hand snaked up her back and grasped her neck, pulling her closer and deeper into his kiss, as if he was afraid she would pull away from him. He loves the feel of her body pressing into him.**

 **Charles reaches around to her ponytail and pulls at the tie holding her hair in place, her hair falls loose across her back and shoulders as she gently shakes her head. "I love your hair when it is down and around your shoulders Liza." Now his hands are everywhere touching places he hasn't felt on a woman in almost two years. He can feel the heat from her body and it's a foreign feeling, but it's the best feeling.**

 **Her hands are up under his sweater caressing his chest, stomach and along his sides. Her touch on his bare skin is like electricity, the sensation running through him right now is more than he ever expected.**

" **Liza, I want you, I want to make love to you." He whispers in her ear.**

 **Liza pulls up from him, looking in his blue eyes, that are a darker shade of blue, they are full of passion. "I need you, I want you to make love to me Charles." She purrs in his ear, then sits up to allow him up from the sofa. He takes her hand and leads her to his bedroom.**

 **Standing at the end of his bed, he starts to unbutton her blouse as he kisses her neck. He removes her blouse, then reaches around to unhook her bra. He brings his hands up to her shoulders and gently moves the straps down her arms and watches as her breast appear from underneath her lacy bra. He breathes in deep at the sight of her. "Beautiful" he says huskily. Then he silently tells himself to calm down, he wants this to last. Charles places his lips on her lips, then her neck, her clavicle, then finally to her breasts. She arches her back to push into his mouth and moans.**

 **Liza starts to lift his sweater and he lifts his arms so that she can remove it. She throws it to the floor and runs her hands along his chest and across his stomach, watching him, taking in his toned body. He is in good shape, she is very pleased to see how good he looks. She leans into him and kisses his chest, as Charles breaths in a sharp breath. The feel of her lips on his skin is sensational.**

 **Charles drops to his knees and kisses her stomach, he unbuttons, unzips her jeans and removes them, leaving only her panties. He kisses her thigh and then stands back up and kisses her mouth again. "Liza, your so sexy, so beautiful. I'm getting lost in your atmosphere, it is intoxicating."**

 **Liza unbuckles his belt and jeans, then unzips them, she pushes at the waist band and slides them down off his hips and down his legs. He steps out of them. He is just in his boxers now and she can see that he is very aroused.**

 **Charles pulls her to his mouth and kisses her possessively. His hands are on her breasts, tugging at her nipples and again she moans into his mouth. "Charles…ahh".**

 **Liza slides her hand inside his boxers and wraps her hand around him. He growls and gets harder as her hand grips and strokes him. "Wait, Liza it's been a while, if you keep that up it's not going to take me long."**

 **He pulls back from her and hooks his fingers in her panties. "I need to see every delicious inch of you." He kneels again and he move her panties down her legs, softly caressing her legs as he removes them. His eyes take in her beautiful body, starting at her toes, moving up her beautiful long legs, the apex of her thighs, up her stomach, her breasts and finally to her face and eyes. She is watching him as his desire takes in everything, as he continues to kneel, as if he is worshipping her. He leans in and gently kisses each thigh, and then the apex of her thighs, tasting her. She bucks at the feel of his tongue and mouth on her. "Ahh…Charles" Liza entangles her fingers in his hair, trying to hold herself steady, her legs are threatening to fail her. It's been so long, so very long since a man has done this to her. She is seeing stars as he kisses her there. "Wait…Charles…I…wait…" as she pulls at his hair tenderly to move him back away for a moment. "My legs are going to fail me if you keep doing that."**

 **He stands and places wet kisses along her body, her hips, her sides, her navel, her breasts, her shoulders, her neck, tugging at her earlobe and then finally consuming her mouth once more, his stubble tickles, but it's a good tickle, sending crazy sensations throughout her body.**

 **Liza stops the kiss, "I need you out of these" and pushes his boxers off his hips, she watches his very large erection spring free, she wraps her hand around him again and looks back up at him, he is watching her, as he exhales and jerks in her hand, he immediately grows harder to her touch.**

 **He picks her up and lays her down gently in the bed, he whispers her name. She reaches up a hand to cup his cheek, feeling warm skin beneath the scruff of his beard. Liza pulled his lips to hers as their mouth worshiped each other, this kiss was saying more than their words ever could as tongues intertwined and groans mixed with sighs. She opens for him and as he moves into her slowly, they both exhale and let out moans as she gets use to the fullness of him inside her. The feeling is exquisite for them both, they both didn't know how bad they needed to be here.**

 **Charles stays still for a moment, just feeling her wrapped around him, she is warm, and he thinks this must be what heaven feels like, like a place he didn't know truly existed, but now that he's discovered it, he doesn't want to be anywhere else. He starts to move slowly, she feels so good, too good, he thinks he's not going to last, it's been way to long since he's been here. He tries to take his mind elsewhere, not think about how good she feels.**

 **He decides to move her, rolling over on his back and brings her with him. She is now in control and he watches her as she takes charge of him. "Liza, go easy, I'm trying not to make this end too soon. You feel so good and it's been way too long since I've been here."**

 **She slows, lays her body against his and kisses him as he grips her hips and holds her still. "Tell me what you need Charles." She purrs into his mouth and he almost comes undone with her words.**

" **Fuck…" he groans and rolls her back over again, slowly moving in and out of her. Then he pulls out suddenly, she looks up at him in wonder. He kisses her breasts, sucking and nibbling at her nipples. "I didn't know you were going to feel so good Liza." He slides his hand down between her legs, his fingers finding their destination, circling and then entering her.**

" **Ahhh" she exhales and moves with his hand. He watches her as she looks at him with the sexiest look of desire, there is fire in her eyes. Charles kisses down her stomach and spreads her legs. He blows on her and then lightly kisses her as she moves her hips to meet his kisses. Finally, his mouth is fully on her again and she knows it won't take her long now. "Charles, oh my god" she mewls and tries not to lose her senses. "Oh god, that feels so good, mmmm." He pulls back again and gently blows on her again. He knows she is close, he slides two fingers inside her and rubs the front wall of her vagina, she bucks to meet him. He moves his mouth back on her sex again and kisses her, he can feel her tightening around his fingers, her body is stiffening, and she starts to shutter as she comes violently. While she is still climaxing, he moves up onto and into her, the feeling of her around him still convulsing is amazing. He moves slowly at first, then starts to move faster, harder and then slow again. She is wrapped around him and meeting him with every thrust, every move, their moans of desire filling the room.**

 **He can feel her tightening again around him and the feeling is becoming too much for him to handle. He begins to move with a desperation that only two people who are truly aching for each other can understand. He allows his release as she screams out his name with her second orgasm.**

 **LIZA**

 **Laying in the afterglow, Liza thinks** _ **'That was amazing! Twice! I've never had two orgasms within minutes of each other. I've never had an orgasm with penetration! Wow, what just happened? How is that possible? Sure, they write about it in novels, but does that really happen in reality?'**_

" **Charles, that was amazing!" As she snuggles into him, her ear to his chest, listening to his heart finally start to slow to a normal rate and his breathing become normal again.**

" **Yes, it was, but it was a little too quick. I'm sorry I didn't last longer. I…um…"**

 **Liza looks up at him and thinks '** _ **he is embarrassed that it was quick, what the hell!'**_ **"Charles I just had two orgasms, why are you apologizing? I've never had two orgasms within minutes and I've never had one during penetration. I'm not complaining if it was over a little quick, we've both not done that in a very long time, of course it was going to be quick. Plus, I've been thinking about you and wanting to do this with you, so that didn't help." She searches his eyes and face for understanding.**

 **He smiles "I've been thinking about you too. Yeah, that doesn't help that I've been yearning and dreaming of you since back to our first meeting at the diner. I've been trying to give us time to get to know each other, but damn I've wanted this for so long."**

" **I had a feeling it was going to be good! I was nervous because it's been a long time, and I was out of practice. I was thinking…am I going to be doing it right, do I still know how to have sex? And OH MY GOD, what if he's into some weird and kinky shit?" She laughs and he joins her.**

" **Weird and kinky shit huh? That's hilarious!" He laughs and then breaths in the scent of her hair as he holds her in his arms, his hand rubbing her back. "I agree, I thought, what if I'm so out of touch with what women like now days? What if I'm horrible at it?"**

" **Oh, you know what I like that's for sure." She then teases him, "Other women would probably hate it though! They would think that was horrible!" She laughs, "So maybe you should just keep doing that to me and not worry about others, no need to waste your talents on women that wouldn't appreciate them!" She climbs up on top of him and kisses him quickly and smiles.**

" **Oh yeah, I understand, no need to waste those horrible things on someone that wouldn't appreciate horrible things being done to them!" He laughs and kisses her quickly back. "That's great advise Liza. Thank you."**

" **You are very welcome, any time you need good advice, you know where to come."**

" **Oh, I know where to come alright." He is feeling ready for another round as her naked body lays a top him, her breast pressed against his chest.**

 **Liza can feel that he is hard again, he is pressing against her. She looks at him with desire, bites his lip as he holds her hips and moves his hips up to press into her. "It seems someone is ready for round two." She says and starts to kiss him deeply.**

 **Liza moves her legs on both sides of his hips, and he guides himself into her again. This time, round two was slow and methodical, Charles took his time and they spent a very long time getting familiar with each other's most intimate needs.**

 **CHARLES**

 **As Charles wakes his mind starts to remember the night before with Liza, in his arms and his bed, his mind flashing back to all the things they did to each other and how wonderful it felt getting lost in her. She was exquisite and a goddess. He is not understanding the feelings that he is feeling for a woman he had only been on a few dates with and had just spent their first night together. The feeling is new to him, he wasn't looking for someone, but here she was. He opens his eyes and reaches for her, but she is not there in his bed. He sits up quickly, '** _ **did she leave without saying goodbye?'**_

 **Jumping out of bed and slipping in to his boxers, he looks around and sees that her blouse and jeans are laying on the chair in the corner. He smiles and moves to the bathroom, is she in there? No, but while he is there, he brushes his teeth, he notices an extra toothbrush laying there, it is Liza's, he smiles and wonders why her toothbrush in his bathroom makes him happy. After putting on a t-shirt he sets out to find her. As he gets to the kitchen, he spots her, she is searching the refrigerator, she is bent over and is wearing a t-shirt and her panties only, she does not know he is there. He just stands in the doorway and watches her, very much enjoying the view as parts of his body starts to react.**

" **Good morning." He says softly and smiles.**

 **She jumps and lets out a small startled sound. "Shit Charles you scared the crap out of me!" She laughs and walks to him. "Good morning." He pulls her close and kisses her tenderly.**

" **Did you sleep well?" He looks at her, she looks different to him this morning, he thinks _'_** _ **it must be because we know each other so much more intimately after last night.'**_

" **Mmmm, I slept well and had some really nice dreams. No, wait were those dreams, or was that reality?" She smirks as she looks up at him and snuggles up to him even tighter.**

" **Well I know that some of my dreams came true last night. Last night was great Liza, we should do that again, and again." He is kissing her neck and softly speaking into her ear. She feels her body react to his deep sexy voice as it gently tickles her ear, sending goose bumps throughout her body.**

 **She quickly pushes him to arm's length, "Wait a minute handsome, none of that sexy talk right now! We need to have breakfast, after all that exercise, we had last night, I'm needing to be replenished. Now come on and help me fix breakfast."**

 **Their breakfast is scrambled eggs, turkey sausage, toast and coffee. The conversation is about last night.**

" **Liza, I know we've just spent our first night together. And I don't know how you are feeling, but last night was amazing. Tell me you enjoyed it as much as I did."**

" **Do you think I would have still been here this morning if last night sucked? Charles yes, last night was amazing, I want to keep exploring what this is between us. And I wouldn't have even slept with you in the first place if I thought I didn't want to keep seeing you."**

 **LIZA**

 **She has feelings for him already. Before she even slept with him, she knew that there was something about him. She knew she wanted to keep seeing him and she is happy that he feels the same way. She looks at him as they have breakfast together, he's smart, gentle, kind, a good father, romantic, extremely handsome and an exceptional lover. Spending last night together, sleeping in his arms, getting familiar with each other's needs and bodies, she thinks that even though it had been a long time since they had both been intimate with another partner, and even if they both were nervous and possibly out of practice, they seemed to know instinctively what the other liked and needed last night.**

 **Her mind keeps going back to last night's activities and some of the things he had done to her, the feel of his hands on her body, his mouth on her and suddenly the air around her starts to heat up. '** _ **Liza! Stop thinking about it!'**_ **she scolds herself and tries to shake the thoughts and smiles a small smile as she looks down at her coffee cup, her cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink.**

 **Charles seems to notice her movement and the small smile tugging at her mouth. "What's the smile about?" He reaches over to her chin and lifts it up so that she is looking at him, he notices that her cheeks are turning pink. "Hmmm? What's that smile about Liza, did you suddenly think of a good joke?"**

 **Her body reacts to his tender touch on her chin. She tries to remain calm, not wanting to give away that she has been running last night's activities through her brain, and that they are creating a stirring in her belly. "Nothing." She fails miserably at remaining somewhat coy, her mouth still has that little smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.**

 **Charles can see that her eyes are dark with what he is sure is desire. His eyes darken and his body starts to warm up. "Well breakfast has been consumed, do you feel replenished?" He subconsciously licks his lips as he looks at her and he sees her eyes flick down to his mouth.**

" **Yes, I'm feeling much better now. I'm ready for what the day brings my way. How are you feeling Charles, are you ready for a new day?"**

" **Mmm, hmm" he tugs at her hand gently, pulling her over to his chair and his lap. "I need to be kissing you right now." And he kisses her, licking and biting her bottom lip, she parts her lips to allow him access to her mouth and he kisses her passionately. His hands are everywhere at once but when they slide up to her breasts, he cups them and rubs his thumbs across her nipples, and they respond to his touch and she mewls to his touch. "Come on, let's get cleaned up." He lifts her up, takes her hand and leads her to the bathroom.**

 **Charles starts the water in the tub, she was expecting a shower, but a bath is so much more intimate, they will be able to hold each other in the warm water, talk a bit and feel each other's skin.**

 **She watches him remove his t-shirt, his chest and stomach are sculpted, with a light amount of hair on his pecks and of course there is his happy trail, leading to places that turned out to be perfectly sculpted as well, it's like he was a piece of art that came to life. He walks over to her, bending down to kiss her tenderly. Lifting at her t-shirt and removing if from her body, then he removes her panties, he stands back to look at her body. She doesn't feel self-conscious about standing in front of him completely naked as he looks at her with so much desire. "Your body is beautiful Liza." He runs his fingers along her arms, shoulders and then up her neck.**

 **Liza lays her head back some and opens her mouth slightly, it is a welcoming invite for his mouth, he accepts the invite and his mouth is back on her open lips. She removes his boxers as he is kissing her, she rubs her hands across his ass and then wraps her hand around him. "Mmmm" he moans. "Come, let's get in the tub." He leads her and holds her hand as she steps into the warm water. She adjusts to the heat of the water, scooting forward to the middle of the tub so that he can slide in behind her. The tub is very large, perfect for his very large frame and height. Charles reaches for her and wraps his arms around her, and she slides back against his chest in between his legs. He pulls her hair to the side so that he can have access to her neck and shoulder, placing his lips on her soft skin. "Does the water feel warm enough?" He breaths in her ear.**

" **It feels perfect, everything feels perfect." She rubs his thighs on both sides of her legs, his legs are muscular and powerful, she thinks he probably works out.**

 **Charles takes the soap and washcloth and starts to slide the cloth along her shoulders, arms and back. Liza turns around to face him so that he has access to the front of her and that she has access to him. He washes her legs, starting at her toes and moving up, up, up and she watches him with smoldering eyes as he touches her sex, she purrs with pleasure. This is the hottest experience she has ever had in a bath tub. Her skin is on fire from his touch, her heart is pounding, and her breathing is becoming rapid.**

" **My turn" she takes the cloth from him and starts to wash him, starting at his very broad shoulders, his arms, his chest, his stomach and then she touches his very hard erection. He in turn watches her as she washes him, his eyes also darkening with want and need. He pulls her to him, no longer able to keep any distance between them. Water spills out of the sides of the tub at his quick action, she giggles, and his mouth meets hers and they kiss passionate and wanting, moaning into each other's mouth.**

 **She stands, he looks up at her delicious body, covered in suds, holding out her hand she leads him to the shower so that they can wash off the suds. They are kissing and touching, getting lost in each other. "Take me to bed Charles." She says sexily as the water washes over them, as he is kissing her neck. "I need you Charles, I need to be in your bed with you."**

 **CHARLES**

 **He can't get enough of her. He's never been this sexual, sure it's brand new, but she has him so turned on. He's 44 years old, not a twenty something, he should not be feeling like this, needing her body like this. He dries her body and wraps her in a towel as they get out of the shower, he dries himself quickly, wraps his towel around his waist and picks her up, carrying her to the bed.**

 **As she kneels on the bed facing him, kissing him soft, slow, gentle and hushed, she removes his towel from around his waist. Charles peeled the towel away from her and puts his mouth to her skin, brushing his lips against the softness of her neck, it was as if he had never done such a thing before, like his lips were touching her skin for the first time. Liza lays back on the bed she tugs at his hand to join her. He immediately accepts the invitation, kissing her with longing, caressing her body as she caresses his.**

" **You and I, it's as though we have been taught to kiss in heaven…" Charles starts the quote from Dr. Zhivago.**

"… **and sent down to earth together, to see if we know what we were taught." Liza completes the quote.**

 **Charles swallows, his heart and head are full of all sorts of thoughts and feelings. He had not though that it would be like this, that his emotions would be burning through to his very core. He realizes he never could have been prepared for the intensity of her and the intensity of his feelings for her, not this soon anyway.**

 **Liza pulls his face and mouth back down to her lips for another of his kisses, it is as though his kisses are more necessary than the air she breathes. "Charles" she whispers "Charles" purring his name. He loves that she does that.**

 **He presses her into the bed and kisser her hungrily, like he can't wait any longer. She moans against his mouth, opening to let his tongue in to duel with her own. "Liza" he whispers as she opens everything for him, he slides into her and the feeling of her around him is exquisite, they make love tenderly, melting into one another, loosing themselves in each other, all their thoughts are only on the sensations they are sharing together.**

 **LIZA**

 **She is feeling something more than what she expected to be feeling. Sure, she knew she liked him before sleeping with him, and she wouldn't have slept with him if there wasn't something possible between them. But after sleeping with him, she is lost, what had happened to her in the course of the last 24 hours that she was simply lost, lost in his atmosphere. Making love had never been like this for her. She was connecting with this beautiful man in ways she never felt possible, she didn't realize these feelings would be so intense.**

 **As they make love to each other the sensations are what she can only imagine is like a heroin addict getting their next high. What her and Charles are doing is addicting, the feeling is amazing, at times she feels she is having an out of body experience. She doesn't want to stop touching him, kissing him, looking at him and listening to the sounds he makes as he makes love to her.**

 **They lay sated and wrapped in each other's arms, she is probably the most comfortable she has ever been because she is in his arms. She looks up at him through her long, dark eyelashes, he is such a handsome man, she is so happy to have met him, happy to be with him. She thinks back as they quoted Dr. Zhivago earlier, that was such a beautiful moment between them. Making love with him is a beautiful thing. She suddenly feels sadness, she is going to have to go home later, she doesn't want to leave him.** _ **'God what is wrong with me?'**_ **She swallows hard and her heart feels broken.** _ **'Liza, you'll get to see him soon enough, snap out of it!'**_

" **I could lay here with you all day Liza. I hate that you will have to leave today. I've never been like this…uh…spending several hours entwined with a lover. You've consumed me and frankly I'm so happy that we've spend this time together. I'm glad that we don't suck at this." He chuckles and rubs her arm with his fingertips.**

" **Ha! It would be easier to go back home if this had sucked, but yeah, it didn't suck and I hate to admit it, but I think I might miss all this fun we've been having when I leave." She kisses his chest where her cheek lays and draws circles along his stomach and his happy trail.**

 **Later waiting for her car to arrive, Charles confirms plans for breakfast tomorrow morning. "Okay, so let's have breakfast before work tomorrow. I'll meet you at our diner at 7:30 after I drop the girls off at school. Liza, thanks for coming over and staying with me. I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."**

" **Charles it was so amazing, I can't believe you didn't kick my ass out the door hours ago!" She teases as her phone pings with her notice that the car is arriving in two minutes. "Okay, kiss me stud! My car should be pulling up shortly." She giggles and pulls him down to kiss her.**

" **I'll miss you, but I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodbye Liza." He watches her as she enters the car and until the car pulls out of sight.**

 **She gets home on late Sunday afternoon and Maggie immediately questions her about her night. "So, how was it? I'm assuming you slept with him! You've been gone for over a day. Tell me Liza, was it good? Come on! Kiss and tell!"**

 **Liza smiles and plops down on the sofa, "Oh Maggie, it was gooood! So good! I didn't expect it to be that good! We made dinner together, we talked, danced and then well…you know." She looks at Maggie with a dreamy look in her eye. "I was so nervous, it had been so long since I'd had sex and as it turns out it had been a while for him too."**

" **Oh, bullshit Liza! He's a man, he's been having sex! Don't let him tell you that shit! He was just trying to get in your pants, giving you a sob story about not having sex for a long time. Really, you didn't believe that crap, did you?"**

" **No Maggie, I believe him. I don't think he's that type of guy, I don't think he'd lie to me to get me in bed, plus I was there to spend the night anyway, the deal was pretty much made, there would be no reason for him to tell me it had been a while since he'd been intimate with a woman. The last time was with his wife and he said it had been a long time before she left him, they hadn't been having sex for almost a year prior to her leaving. And for the life of me Maggie, I don't know what that woman was thinking either, I sure as hell couldn't keep my hands off him, nor did I want him to keep his hands off me. He's so sexy and his body, oh Maggie, lord that man is put together well." She starts to think about things they did to each other for several hours over the last day and smiles.**

" **Well, okay, so tell me details, what things did he do? Does he like to eat…"**

" **MAGGIE! Behave!" Liza cuts her off. But can't keep a smile from springing to her face. It totally gave away any answer that she may be trying to keep from her friend.**

" **Ah ha! Great to know, no need to hang out with a man that doesn't like to make a girl happy!" She smirks. "I'm so happy for you Liza, it's about time you got laid. And the way it sounds, Charles too!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: This one starts off tame, but it doesn't end that way.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **CHARLES**

 **Charles and the girls are getting back home later Sunday afternoon. "Daddy, we had fun at cousin Jamie's. We played games, watched Disney movies, we baked cookies, played with her kitty cat and played dress up. Playing dress up is so much better at her house, because she has girl clothes for us to dress up in. We only have our clothes here or your clothes and well it's so much more fun dressing up in her clothes than in your clothes Daddy."**

" **Oh, it is huh? I'm glad you had a good time. I'm guessing you'll be going back for more visits then?"**

" **Yes!" They exclaim. "Daddy, can we have a kitty cat? Please!" Nicole begs.**

" **Oh Nicole, I don't know, we'd probably need to study up on how to take care of a kitty cat. Would you be willing to study and learn how to take care of one?" He doesn't want a pet, but she's been begging for a cat for over a year now. There are times that she quits asking, but each time she sees one at a friends or family members home, the begging starts back up. He knows he probably can't keep putting off the inevitable.**

" **Yes Daddy! I'll study and learn everything!" She hugs his neck.**

" **Well okay, let's see about all of us learning the ins and outs of having a kitty cat and maybe then once we all think we've got it figured out we can go see about adopting a kitty cat from the shelter." He thinks, '** _ **lord what have I just done? I've given in to this child and her need for a cat!'**_

" **Alright, so now Daddy has a question to ask you girls. Come set on the sofa with me for a minute." They sit down and Charles asks. "Umm, so your daddy has someone he wants you two to meet. I have a new friend, you remember, her name is Liza and your daddy went on a date with her. I think you would like Liza; would you like to meet her?" He watches them wondering what they are going to say.**

" **Okay!" Bianca answers, not really understanding what her dad is trying to convey.**

" **Oooooh! A GIRRRLLL friend Daddy!" Nicole being the older one, seems to see past his 'friend' statement. "Do you like her Daddy? Does she like you? Do you hold hands like boyfriends and girlfriends do?" She teases him.**

" **Nicole" he chuckles, "how did you jump immediately to boyfriend and girlfriend? I just said friend."**

" **Well because she's a girl and you're a boy, and you said you are friends. So, doesn't that make her your girlfriend and you her boyfriend?"**

" **Okay, well yes she is my girlfriend." He hasn't even said anything to Liza about being his girlfriend, but here he is admitting it to his daughters. "So, would you like to meet her?" He asks again.**

" **Do you think she likes kitty cats?" Nicole asks. Clearly, she doesn't let the fact that her dad has a girlfriend interfere with the fact that she may be getting a cat in the very near future.**

" **I bet she loves kitty cats, sweetie." Then he thinks,** _ **'does she?'**_

 **LIZA**

 **She is sitting at the diner counter, reading and waiting for her very tall handsome date to show. And like clockwork, he walks in the door at exactly 7:30 am. He sees her and immediately smiles at her. Walking up to her he places his hand on her cheek and places a soft tender kiss on her lips. "Good morning beautiful." He says warmly.**

 **He is in a suit, clean shaven and she thinks that he looks so very handsome. "Good morning, how was your evening? Did you and the girls get caught up?"**

" **Yeah, they had a blast, playing dress up, baking cookies, you know doing all of those fun kid activities. Plus, my daughter Nicole got to play with my cousin's pet cat, and it seems I'm possibly on the hook to let them adopt a cat now." He looks at her with a bit of disbelief, shaking his head. "How did I give in to her? She's only been begging off and on for over a year now. I'd managed to skirt the issue, but last night she must have caught me in a weak moment, so I told her if we all studied up on how to take care of a cat, well then, I guess we could look at adopting one. Oh god Liza, what have I done?" He looks at her with more disbelief.**

" **Charles, cats are easy pets. You'll be okay. Do you know if any of you have allergies to cats? I'm guessing the girls don't, since they had no issues at your cousins this weekend. But what about you?"**

" **No, I don't, I've be around cats and dogs, no allergies. Believe me though, it would be easier if I did, then I wouldn't be giving into my daughter and this crazy need to adopt a cat!" He chuckles.**

" **I had a couple cats growing up as a kid, and even Caitlin had a cat that was with us for 17 years before he passed away. Cats are great pets, they don't require walks in the park, or to be let out in the yard to poop and pee, that's what their litter box if for, they are amazingly independent, you all will be great cat people before you know it."**

" **Seventeen years! Wow I didn't know they lived that long."**

" **Yeah they live long lives if they are properly cared for. I think with you wanting to learn with your girls about adopting and inviting a cat into your home, that you'll see it's going to be a good and easy pet to add to your family. You've got this Charles, owning a cat isn't the end of the world, or should I say a cat owning you!" She laughs, "No really you'll be okay." She holds his hand, trying to give him some sort of reassurance that he's not making the biggest mistake of his adult life.**

 **CHARLES**

 **She immediately talks him down of the ledge that his brain was so ready to throw him off. He thinks** _ **, 'Maybe having a cat won't be a horrible thing after all. I've managed to handle the single parent thing pretty well, of two young girls at that, so what's the big deal about owning a pet?'**_

 **They are holding hands at the counter as they wait for their breakfast. "Liza, I mentioned to my girls last night that I have a new** _ **'friend'**_ **that I want them to meet."**

" **Oh, you did huh?" She smiles and bites her bottom lip, suddenly feeling warm and fuzzy. Thinking '** _ **He told his girls about me, wow!' "**_ **Keep going." She really wants to know how this conversation went between him and his kids.**

" **I asked them if they'd like to meet you, and of course Bianca was fine and not phased with the '** _ **friend'**_ **reference, that's all she thought, daddy has a new friend. Nicole, on the other hand immediately zeroed in on teasing me and questioning me about girlfriends and boyfriends, is that what we are? Do we hold hands? It was adorable actually. It was all I could do to keep from laughing at her, I tried to stay serious, but I may have failed a little bit. She saw right through the** _ **'friend'**_ **reference. She's 10, I guess she's wise for her age."**

 **Liza laughs at him. "So, what did you say about the girlfriend and boyfriend references? How did you explain it? Are we friends or are we girlfriend and boyfriend?" She wants him to say the latter, she knows that they have something happening between them, something that she is willing to take a chance on.**

 **He looks down at his coffee, suddenly shy, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. He looks back up at her. "So, Charles, how did you explain it to her?"**

" **I told them that you are my girlfriend." His eyes flicker with something sweet and tender, something she hasn't seen in a man since she was a teenager. "Look I know we haven't talked about it and we've only been on a few dates, but I really don't want to date anyone else. I like what is happening between us. If I'm overstepping, then tell me to chill the hell out." He's rambling again, she notices he does this when he's nervous and she thinks it's adorable.**

 **He is looking down at her hand as he holds it, not wanting to look her in the eyes, will she tell him it's too soon to be his girlfriend? Of course, she will!**

" **Hey" Liza says softly, recognizing his nervousness. "Hey, Charles." He looks up at her again. "I love the idea of being your girlfriend. I think you are adorable and the sweetest man I know. I'd be crazy to not want to be more than just '** _ **friends'**_ **with you. I believe that when we met in this diner months ago, something happened. There was an immediate connection between us. I believe you felt it too."**

" **I did, something happened. I kept thinking about you all those months. I really wished I'd had the nerve to call you."**

" **Charles, we were both getting over broken marriages, maybe we needed that time to heal. We needed time before we jumped into something new."**

 **Charles feeling much better after she has confirmed she wants to be his girl asks her with a big grin. "I guess that means that we're exclusive then? Nicole was right, boyfriend and girlfriend?" He pulls her hand to his lips and places a tender kiss on the back of it.**

" **Hell yeah!" She laughs out loud. Suddenly their morning became one of the best mornings in their adult lives.**

 **They hold hands as Charles walks Liza to her building for work. As he drops her at her building, he wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close. "I'll call you later, have a great day, girlfriend" and he kisses her tenderly. He thinks it's the best '** _ **goodbye, dropping my girlfriend off to work kiss'**_ **ever.**

" **Goodbye boyfriend. I'll talk to you later. Try not to miss me a bunch." She teases him and slaps his ass as he turns to leave.**

' _ **Did she just slap my ass in downtown Manhattan in front of all of New York to see?'**_ **He chuckles and shakes his head as he walks to his office, with a huge smile on his face.**

 **His work day was the best day, his co-workers all seemed to notice something different about him. He was in a great mood and full of jokes all day. His marketing manager, Diana asked him what was up, but he just acted as if there was nothing going on, nothing different about him at all. "Just in a good mood today, Diana. Nothing is up." He explained.**

" **Sure Charles, if that's the story you want to go with." She continues to eyeball him with doubt that it was just a good mood. She thinks she needs to investigate why he's in such a good mood and telling jokes.** _ **'Charles doesn't tell jokes!'**_ **She says to herself.**

" **Yep, that's what I'm going with Diana, it's my story and I'm sticking to it!" He chuckles and walks back to his office.**

 **Again, she looks at him as if his body has been taken over by aliens. '** _ **Hmmm, I wonder if it has something to do with the very attractive woman, he was having lunch with last week in his office?'**_ **She thinks to herself.**

 **LIZA**

 **At the end of her work day, Charles is waiting for her outside of her office building. They want to have a quick drink after work, but they both plan on heading to their own homes, they just wanted to see each other for a couple minutes and a couple kisses.**

 **They've made their way to a bar around the block, having one drink before heading home.**

" **I wish you'd let me call you a car to get you home." He watches for her to give in and take his offer.**

" **You don't really need to do that Charles, I'm very capable of taking the train."**

" **Liza, I don't mind calling a car, you know it's nothing."**

" **Okay if you'd feel better, then I guess I'm going home in a car." She smiles at him.**

" **How was your day today? My day was pretty good. My marketing manager kept giving me a look and asking questions. It seems that I may be in a good mood today and she noticed. I don't think I'm ever in a grumpy mood, but maybe I am, who knows." He shrugs his shoulders.**

" **She noticed your good mood, huh? So, what did you tell her?" Liza questions him.**

" **I told her there was nothing different about me, I was just in a good mood, can't a man be in a good mood? I'm thinking she is already investigating the situation and she'll probably put two and two together and figure it out. She did see you at my office when we had lunch last week, and I did kiss your cheek outside the elevator, so maybe there are rumors floating around the office as we speak. She's a smart woman, she doesn't need my help to figure out why I'm in a good mood."**

" **My day was also a good day, it seems I have a new boyfriend. He's so sweet and handsome, he won't even let me ride the train home, he insists I take a car." She teases him.**

" **Ah ha, a new boyfriend. Yeah, that could make a girls day a very good day." He leans over and kisses her. "Liza, I've invited Bob and Julia to my country home next month for a weekend visit, my girls would also be there. I'd love for you to spend it with us. I think that by then you will have met Nicole and Bianca and it won't be weird that my girlfriend is spending a weekend with us."**

" **That sounds fun Charles. I guess we better figure out when I get to meet the girls then. Do you have anything planned?"**

" **I do actually, they've been asking me to take them to the American Museum of Natural History. I'd love for you to join us. Have you ever been there?"**

" **I have, and it is amazing. I think your girls will love it."**

" **Great, so how about a week from Saturday, are you available? We can make a day of it, the museum, lunch and something fun after lunch if you and the girls are up to it."**

" **Sounds like a date!" She smiles and squeezes his hand.**

" **I do want you to meet them before the museum though. I was thinking about this weekend, if you want you can come over this Saturday for dinner, they can get to know you in the comfort of their own home, so when we go to the museum everyone is acquainted and feeling comfortable with each other. I'll make supper, the girls have requested spaghetti, and then maybe you can even teach me and the girls how to bake a cake?"**

" **Did you already tell them that you wanted to invite me over this Saturday?" She really likes that he is wanting her to meet them.**

" **Yes, when we were talking about them meeting you, they wanted to know when. I asked them what they thought about dinner and maybe a movie afterwards, or whatever, games, baking a cake. They were on board with you coming over. And then they mentioned that I didn't know how to bake a cake and I told them you knew how and had offered to teach us, they were very excited about it."**

" **That's sweet, I'd love to teach you and your girls how to bake a cake. Did they say what type of cake they wanted?"**

" **I didn't ask them, I didn't know we would have an option. Should I ask them?"**

" **Charles! Yes, please find out what type of cake they want. We want them happy with what they are baking and hopefully eating."**

" **You're right, I'll check."**

" **Hey, we better be going. You need to be getting home to your girls. We said just one drink and a couple kisses."**

" **Oh yeah, a couple kisses!" He leans to her and kisses her softly. He's never been one for this much PDA, but with her he seems to be adapting just fine.**

 **When their car arrives, it drops Charles off first, he kisses her goodnight and asks her to let him know she made it home okay.**

" **I will. Good night Charles." As the car pulls away, she misses him immediately and knows she has it bad for this man.**

 **CHARLES**

 **Thursday after work, Charles is meeting Liza at her office building with a car, they have plans to head to the grocery to pick up all the ingredients for a chocolate cake, plus anything Charles will need for spaghetti and meatballs on Saturday. He is leaning up against the side of the SUV as he waits for her to appear. Spring is starting to bloom in New York and it's a nice afternoon to wait outside for her.**

 **As Liza walks through the front doors of her office building Charles smiles a new smile that he has only reserved for her. She looks beautiful today, she is wearing a pretty floral dress that has a flowing skirt that lands just above her knees, with high heels, her hair is down and straightened.**

 **She looks at this tall gorgeous man leaning against the black SUV, he is in a navy suit with a light blue shirt and a navy tie and wearing sunglasses, her heart speeds up and her blood rushes through her veins, she can't believe how handsome he looks, he looks like he belongs on the cover of GQ magazine, this man could be a model the way he's looking right now.**

" **Hello Liza" Charles bends to kiss her tenderly. "You look very pretty today."**

" **Hello handsome. You look like you just walked off a cover of a magazine the way you're looking right now. Did you have to fight the women off you today?" She looks up at him through her eyelashes and bites her bottom lip, giving a super sexy look.**

 **He chuckles, "Liza, you're funny! Me…fight off the women? Yeah, that is what I did today." He chuckles as he teases her.**

" **Well you just tell me who they were, and I'll kick their ass!" She laughs and he joins her.**

" **Come on, let's get in the car so I can kiss you all the way to the grocery store." He opens the door for her, she slides in as he follows. They are settled as the driver heads to their destination and Charles tugs at her legs, she slides them over the top of his, he runs his hand along her legs, teasing her with tender fingertips, just under the hem of her skirt. He looks at her with darkened eyes. "Kiss me!"**

 **She immediately gives him what he asks for, slow and warm. "I've wanted to do that all day. I've missed you all week." He breathes in her ear.**

" **We were just together on Monday." She says softly as he kisses her neck. "I guess I need to admit it too. I've been looking forward to seeing you all day too." She breathes deeply as his lips continue to kiss her neck and earlobe. "Charles, we need to calm down…the…uh…the…driver…"**

 **He pulls away from her to look up towards the driver, then smirks. "Maybe, we are giving him quite a show." He chuckles and gives her one more tender and deeper kiss. "There, have you had enough Liza? Lord woman, you just can't keep your hands and lips off me!" He teases again.**

 **Her eyes widen and she laughs loudly at his silliness. "Oh Charles, you're quite the comedian, aren't you?"**

 **Friday, lunch time. '** _ **I'm getting on the elevator now'**_ **Liza's text to Charles. Charles immediately walks to the elevator, and he is joined by Diana and Kelsey. "Oh, Charles are you heading out to lunch? You can join us if you like." Diana smiles.**

" **No, I'm actually having lunch here today. I'm waiting on…my friend. She's coming up now." He smiles and taps his fingers against his leg, he is anxious to see Liza, even though he was just with her last evening shopping for groceries. He thinks '** _ **who knew shopping for groceries could be fun?**_ **' But it was fun, she is funny, and they had a great time** _ **.**_ **He's to the point that he wants to see her every day, he's very smitten with her, she makes him happy.**

 **The elevator pings and the doors open, Liza smiles at him when she sees him. "Hey" Is all he can get out, sometimes he has no words, this man that has read countless novels, this man that is Publisher of his own company! Sometimes all he can come up with is single word greetings, such as 'hey'. He takes her hand and smiles her big beautiful smile at him. She notices the two women looking at her and Charles.**

" **Oh, Liza this is Diana, she is department head of Marketing." Liza reaches out to shake Diana's hand.**

" **Diana, it's nice to meet you. Charles has said nice things about you."**

" **Oh, he has?" Diana smiles a big smile.**

" **And Liza this is Kelsey, she is one of our Editors and is starting a new imprint for millennials."**

" **Hello Kelsey, congratulations on your new imprint."**

" **It's nice to meet you Liza." Kelsey shakes her hand and then looks at Charles, thinking '** _ **Friend my ass! Yeah, girlfriend is more like it. Look at the way he's looking at her.'**_ **Kelsey suddenly realizing the rumors are true, he's seeing someone and now they all know why he's been in the good and goofy mood he's been in. This woman is gorgeous and of course she would be, he's a very handsome man and has a lot to offer, he could have his pick of lots of women out there. She's even had some of her girlfriends, that are in their twenties inquire about him. Kelsey on the other hand wasn't interested in him that way, he is her boss and she's not looking for a guy that has an ex-wife and a couple kids already. She's not ready to settle down to domestic life just yet, she is still in party mode.**

" **Liza is also in publishing, she works for Jay Malik at McMillan." Charles explains.**

" **I'm just an assistant over there, but I'm hoping to move into editorial one day."**

 **The elevator pings again as they missed getting on when Liza got off with all the introductions. "Oh, well it was nice to meet you Liza. Charles, have a nice lunch, Kelsey and I will be back in about an hour." Diana walks onto the elevator with Kelsey and the doors shut.**

 **Charles still holding Liza's hand, "Come, lunch has been delivered and is waiting in my office."**

 **Lunch was a Caprese Pasta Salad, a cold Zucchini Noodle Pasta Salad and dessert were delicious Lemon bars. Both decided to share their salad, as they were absolutely delicious and something that they both should try.**

" **I like meeting you here for lunch." Liza states as she looks at the books along his wall. "I may need to borrow one of these. There are some that I haven't read, do you have any suggestions on a good one for me?" She points out a few and he gives her his opinion on each one. "Have you read all of these?"**

" **No, I'm a book nerd, but there is still more than this book nerd can read in his lifetime." He is leaning, and partially sitting on his desk watching her look at the books. "Hey."**

 **Liza turns to look at him, "Yes?" she smiles.**

" **Come here." His voice is suddenly husky.**

 **Liza does as he asks, walking over to him and stands against him between his legs. She runs her hands up along his shirt rubbing his chest. "I'm here." He wraps his arms around her, and his hands lay at the top of her ass, he pulls her closer to him, so that she is flush against him. Then with one hand still on her ass, his other snakes up to her neck and he pulls her mouth to his. They kiss hard and passionately, they want more from each other.**

" **Let's lock the door and pull the blinds." Liza looks at him with want.**

" **What? You want to…?" Charles looks her with the most mischievous smile. "Oh, don't challenge me Liza, I'll do anything right now to have you."**

 **She sighs heavily and looks at her watch. "No, I'm really needing to get back to work. I mean we could make it a quickie." She smiles and winks.**

" **Nope, no quickie, when I'm with you I want it to last, you know me, I want to take my time, I want to touch places, kiss places, a quickie doesn't allow me to do that. Call me selfish."**

" **Alright then, I guess I better be heading out. How late are you working tonight? Do you want to meet for a drink before you head home?"**

" **That sounds great, want to meet me back here at 5:30, we can head downstairs to the bar next door, or we can have a drink here." He smiles, he suddenly thinks they could finish what they've started for lunch. After she leaves, he calls his babysitter and explains that he may be later than normal getting home tonight. He also talks to his girls later explaining he'd probably be home late, after their bed time.**

 **LIZA**

 **As fun and sexy as lunch was with Charles, she's expecting that things are going to get very hot between them after hours. They've both been very turned on while in his office, both times for their lunches there has been lots of kissing, touching and heavy breathing. She has been thinking about him all day and is now on her way up the elevator, her body is tingling, she feels that just one touch from him could send her over the edge, she tries to calm herself with some deep breaths as she walks towards his office door. There are still a few people in the office, but they all seem to be just hanging around saying their goodbyes or straightening desks. When she gets closer, she sees he is standing there leaning against the door frame and looking sexy as hell, he had discarded his jacket and his tie is loosened, with his top shirt button undone. He's holding a class of amber colored liquid, she assumes it's a bourbon, it seems to be one of his favorites. She reaches for the drink and he watches her with darkening pupils as she brings it to her lips and sips. She licks her lips and lets the warm bourbon run across her tongue and taste buds, "Mmmm…you look sexy as hell."**

 **Charles places his hand on her face and neck, then looks around and watches the last of his employees head out for the weekend. When he hears the elevator ping and then there is silence, he immediately pulls her to him and kisses her, pulling her into his office. He closes the office door and locks it. She looks around and notices all his blinds are drawn, she smiles because she knows what is going to happen between them tonight and she has to say she is very turned on, thinking about it.**

 **He comes up behind her and pressing his hard-tall frame against her, he pulls her hair to the side and kisses her neck and her ear, then breathes into her ear, "I've been thinking about this all day. Do you need a drink?" He takes the glass from her hand and places it on his desk.**

" **No…" She whispers practically purring her answer.**

 **He gently guides her towards the bookshelf, he lifts her arms over her head, and she grabs on to one of the high shelves, as he continues to kiss her neck, he reaches around and cups her breasts and listens to her moan with pleasure. He is surprised to discover she is not wearing a bra. '** _ **Wait, how did I not notice she didn't have a bra on as she walked to me?'**_ **"Where's your bra?"**

" **In my purse, along with my panties." She smiles, as she made plans earlier to discard her undergarments, her thoughts of their evening have been very naughty thoughts.**

 **He stills and then his hand moves up under her dress, up her thigh then the inside of her thigh, and then to the apex of her thighs. The sensation he is giving her right now is exquisite, his hand cups her, his fingers sliding into her and stimulating her. "You're a naughty girl Liza." He presses his erection into her back, he was already hard pulling her into his office, but when she said her panties where in her purse, as if it were even possible, he became harder.**

" **Uh huh, naughty was exactly what I was going for." She sighs "That feels so good." She moves against his hand and fingers, trying to cause more friction. Charles tugs at her jaw with his other hand, turning her head to him, so that he can kiss her mouth. He removes his hand from her, and she audibly protests. "No…don't stop." He smiles and turns her around and drops to his knees.**

 **He looks up at her and lifts her short flowing skirt, he smiles at her and says, "Watch me Liza." Her eyes darken and watches him bury his face and mouth between her legs, kissing and licking her all the time looking up at her as she watches him. The temperature in his office immediately went up several degrees, the atmosphere is erotic, he is turning her on more than she ever thought possible.**

" **Charles….ahhh" she worries that she can't stand as he pushes her closer to her orgasm. "Charles, I don't know if I can stand…"**

" **Hold onto the shelf if you need too, I'm good down here I'm holding you tight." He holds onto her waist, keep her dress pushed up so she can continue to watch him.**

" **Yes, you are good down there." She pants and purrs as he continues to push her body towards, what she can only imagine will be a life changing climax. She takes one hand and holds the shelf behind her, her other hand is tangled in his hair as to direct his movements on her, she picks up one leg and lays it over his shoulder and she watches him. Her breathing is rapid, her body is tingling, and she is about to come undone. "Charles don't let me fall, I'm going to….CHARLES! Ahhh!" and she lets go and rides against his mouth and tongue as he holds her tight making sure she doesn't fall. Finally, when she stops seeing stars, she focuses on him again, he is still flicking his tongue against her, she jerks at the sensation.**

 **CHARLES**

 **Watching her body convulse with pleasure, hearing her scream his name is unbelievably sexy! He pulls back from her. "Can you stand?" He is still holding her waist.**

" **I think so." She is still panting. "Charles, that was hot!"**

" **Well you came in here with no bra and panties on, what did you expect?" He smirks.**

 **He pulls at his tie and slings it across the room, unbuttons his shirt and pulls it out of his waist band. Standing up, he kicks off his shoes and unbuckles his belt, Liza reaches up and runs her hands along his chest and runs her thumbs against his nipples. But she moves suddenly to his pants and starts to unbutton and unzip him as he pulls her towards the couch. She pushes at his pants and boxers and they drop to the floor. "Lay back." She commands and he does as told. "Now it's your turn to watch me Charles." She smiles wickedly and before he can even think her mouth is moving down over him, he watches as she takes him in, as he disappears in her mouth, then reappears. He watches her run her tongue up and down him, circle him, her lips suck in the head of his cock, feel her teeth lightly nibble at him. The feelings she is giving him right now is amazing, "Liza, fuck, that feels so good." He groans and moves his hips slightly with her. She holds the base of him and every so often she plays with his balls, each time she does it his body feels different, like electricity is pulsing through his veins, he can't believe how good she is at this, if he could he'd hold off for hours and let her keep doing this to him. But he can't hold off, she's pushing him to the edge. "Liza, if you don't want to finish me you need to stop. I'm getting close."**

 **She doesn't stop, she continues to pleasure him, and his body stiffens and then he's gone, over the edge and his body is pulsing as pleasure rocks through him.**

 **She moves up and lays on top of him and kisses him. "God Liza that was amazing. Never in my wildest dreams this morning when I came to work, did I think my work day would end up like this. I've never done this in my office before, and now all I want to do is keep doing it over and over again! I may never look at my office the same again." He chuckles.**

" **Oh, come on, your telling me you've never had sex in your office. I find that hard to believe. Charles, look at you, how is it possible that your wife never came to you and you not take advantage of your office?"**

 **He shakes his head. "Believe it or not Liza, I haven't had sex in my office before or received a blow job or ate pussy in my office."**

" **Well if we're admitting things like this, I've never had sex at the work place either. Hell, there's lots of places that would be hot to have sex at that I've not had sex at."**

" **Like where? Maybe I can make that happen for you. Are there places that you have wanted to have sex at that were a big turn on for you, but it never happened?"**

" **Well…in an elevator, or on a pool table would be hot, maybe sneak away into a quiet room at a party, on your desk, here or at your office at home, and of course there was up against a book shelf, but you just took care of that one." She licks his bottom lip and then take it in her teeth and tugs.**

" **I might be able to help you out with a few of those, if not all of them. You know I have a pool table at my country home?" He is hard again, listening to her tell him hot places she'd like to have sex.**

" **What about you Charles? Where are some places you want to have sex?"**

" **In a dark alley, in the back of a limo, and I agree with you about sneaking away from a party to a quiet room. And right now, here on this couch would be nice or every available surface in this office." He pushes up to her, letting her know he's ready for round two. "I mean, technically we haven't actually had sex in my office yet." He unzips her dress and she stands, letting her dress fall off her shoulders and to the floor. She straddles him and he positions himself as she slides him into her slowly. "Ahhh" he groans "Liza, I can't get enough of you." and he starts to move slowly with her. She lays against his chest and the feeling of her naked body against him is a sensation he truly can't get enough of. He moves her is every imaginable position he can think of and even on his desk, his office is full of sounds, moaning, groaning, sighs of pleasure, and calling each other's name.**

 **Well over an hour later they lay again on the couch, completely satisfied as their breathing and their heart beat gets back to normal.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **LIZA**

 **Saturday morning, she is up and getting ready for her day with Charles and his girls. She is very excited about getting to meet his daughters and excited to see Charles as a father. She is also a little nervous, wondering if the girls will like her. If they don't it could mean that Charles and Liza would not continue to see each other. She knows Charles would not want his girls to be unhappy with a woman he was dating, nor would she ask him to keep seeing her if the girls didn't like her, so she is feeling a bit nervous for sure.**

 **Liza and Charles had both talked about it earlier this week. They thought even though they were early in their relationship, maybe meeting his girls now would give them more clarity as to where their relationship could possibly be heading. They are being pragmatic, if Charles' daughters don't like Liza and they need to end their dating relationship, it's possible they will have an easier time at saying goodbye to each other sooner, rather than later. Liza was lying to herself about that, she knew that if she had to stop seeing Charles, she would be sad, she was already having feelings for him. She also sensed he was feeling the same.**

" **Liza, they are going to love you! What kid has ever not loved you? Caitlin's friends, young and old have always loved you. You don't need to worry about it. Just get over there and be yourself." Maggie hugs her.**

" **Thanks Maggie, I'm trying not to be nervous, but this could be a big step for Charles and myself. We both really like each other and don't want to end it, but we know that his kids matter."**

" **Liza you've got about an hour before you leave, please sit down and have a tea to help calm your nerves." Maggie sits out a cup for them both as the tea kettle whistles, indicating the water is ready.**

" **Maggie, thanks again for the paintings for the girls. I can't believe you did that!" Maggie had earlier in the week painted a small canvas for both girls, so Liza would have a little gift for them. Liza was so surprised when Maggie had presented them to her, saying "give these to the girls, it might help break the ice." Each girl had a special personalized canvas. Nicole's was of a cat, with her names scrolled across a corner. Bianca's was a horse with her name scrolled across the corner. "I've got them both wrapped, and I know the girls will love them."**

 **CHARLES**

 **Charles receives Liza's text letting him know she will be there in a couple minutes. He runs down stairs and opens the door waiting for her car to pull up. When she pulls up, he walks out and opens the door for her, he kisses her cheek when she gets out. He then takes the two gift bags from her and looking quizzically at her. "What are these?" He asks.**

" **Just a little something that Maggie painted for the girls. She thought if I came bearing gifts then maybe I might win the girls over."**

" **Liza you didn't have to bring them gifts. They are going to love you."**

" **I didn't even know that Maggie was doing this. She had asked me questions about the girls, I didn't have a clue she was painting something special for them."**

 **When they get inside the front door, Charles wraps his free arm around Liza and kisses her tenderly. "I'm glad you're here. I'm thinking we won't be getting to do much kissing today, so while I have you alone, I'll take advantage of the opportunity." He leans into her and places his lips on her again, kissing her with more depth.**

 **She immediately feels better about meeting the girls, somehow his kisses have calmed her nerves. "I've been nervous today, but when I'm with you I feel better. Where are the girls?"**

" **Upstairs in their room, I guess. They've been helping me straighten up today, plus they have got all the things ready in the kitchen for the cake baking lesson." He chuckles. "They are looking forward to meeting you Liza. Come on, let's get this introduction done!"**

 **Liza waits in the living room as Charles goes up to get the girls. When he comes back down with them, they are both holding one of his hands. "Liza, this is Nicole, and this is Bianca." He lifts the hand of each girl as he introduces them. "Nicole, Bianca this is Liza." They look at her with shy looks.**

" **Hello Nicole, hello Bianca. It's nice to meet you." She smiles and bends down to their eye level.**

" **Girls say hello. Don't be shy." Charles prompts.**

" **Hello." Both girls say in unison. They both notice the gift bags sitting on the coffee table.**

 **Liza notices their eyes looking at the gifts and then back at her. "I brought you both a little gift." She reaches to give them to both girls.**

" **Gifts!" Bianca jumps and claps her hands.**

" **Oh, my goodness!" Nicole smiles as Liza hands them to each girl.**

 **Opening the gifts both girls are very happy and screaming at the beautiful personized painting for them. "Daddy! Look it's a horse!" Bianca shows Charles. "What is your Nicole?" Bianca asks.**

" **It's my favorite! A kittycat! And it has my name on it too! I love it!" She smiles at Liza. "Thank you, Liza. Did you paint it?"**

" **Oh no, I didn't but my best friend asked me about the both of you and I told her what your favorite animals were, so she painted them as a gift."**

" **Daddy, can we hang this up in our room?" Nicole asks with enthusiasm.**

" **Sure baby, we can hang them up in your room. We'll pick out a good spot and hang them later, okay?"**

" **Liza, do you want to see our room, maybe you can help us pick a good spot to hang them?" Nicole asks.**

" **Yeah! Liza come see our room!" Bianca joins in on the invite.**

 **Liza gets the full tour of the girl's room and their play room. They asked Liza questions and she answered all that she could possibly answer. They were both throwing out questions and tell her things about themselves, their daddy and their toys, it was at times hard to keep up.**

" **Okay girls don't overwhelm Liza too much. You need to give her time to answer your questions before you ask another one."**

 **The girls pick where they want to hang their paintings, Charles runs downstairs to get the materials for hanging their new paintings. When he returns, Liza is listening to the girls talk about their favorite toys. He stands in the doorway, watching and listening to them all talk and interact. He smiles and thinks how happy he is that the girls seem to like her and vice versa.**

 **LIZA**

" **Baking a cake is very easy. You just have to follow the instructions." Liza tells the girls.**

" **Daddy hasn't been very good at baking cakes. He gets the kind in the box, but he still can't get them to taste good. One time he burned it. It was gross!" Nicole exclaims.**

" **Well, whether you make one from scratch, like we are today, or if you bake one out of the box, you just need to pay attention to the directions and you should be okay. Hopefully your daddy will learn how to make a cake today, so next time he will not burn it." She smiles at Charles. Charles gives her a crooked smile and shrugs.**

 **She tells them to always go step by step, do not jump around and you should be an expert cake maker in no time.**

" **We need all our bowls, measuring cups and spoons and of course your cake pans. You can use different shapes and sizes, depending on what shape cake you want. What kind do you girls want, a layer cake, which is the two round pans, or a sheet cake, which is the rectangular shaped pan, it would be just one layer."**

" **A round one with two layers!" Bianca and Nicole both agree.**

" **That looks like it would be hard!" Charles states. "Are you sure you don't want the sheet cake?"**

" **No daddy! Two layers!" Bianca insists.**

" **It's really not too difficult Charles, I'll show you the secrets of putting a perfect cake together."**

 **Everyone is in aprons, even Charles and the lesson goes well, and they are all having a lot of fun. There is laughing and smiles all around the kitchen. With the batter in the oven and the timer set, Liza shows them a simple icing recipe and they put that together. When the cakes are done baking, she takes them out of the oven and sets them aside to cool.**

" **The cakes are done baking, but they will have to cool down before we take them out of their pans and put the icing on, if we try to put the icing on while the cake is still warm the icing will melt and fall off the cake. So, if you want to play or something, you've got time."**

" **Thank you, Liza for teaching us and daddy how to bake a cake, I'm having so much fun." Nicole hugs Liza. "Come on Bianca lets go play until the cake is cooled." They run up to their rooms.**

" **Well so far so good." Charles turns to her and smiles. "You're good with them. I knew they'd like you."**

" **I'm having a lot of fun. It's been a long time since I had this much fun baking a cake. Did you learn anything?"**

" **Yeah, to have you come over and help them bake the next cake!" He steps to her and wraps his arms around her.**

" **Ha! Even if you don't want to make one from scratch, you can make one from a box. For the life of me I can't understand how you've managed to not get those right. Those are so easy Charles! If you can bake cookies, then you can bake a cake from a box!"**

" **Well at my defense, I baked the one and I burnt it and we didn't stray from making cookies after that. Next time I'll need you here to supervise, maybe that will help me." He teases and bends to kiss her lips.**

" **Oh, I see what is happening here. You need me to supervise, not bake it right?"**

" **No! I promise I'll bake it, I just want you here to watch and keep me company, and possibly kiss me from time to time." He kisses her again.**

 **The kitchen is cleaned from the baking dishes and the cake is cooled enough to finish putting it together and applying the icing. Liza shows them all how to remove the layers, Charles does the task, as he has the bigger hands to hold the cake together while placing in on the first layer. The girls ice the cake and before they know it, they have a very beautiful chocolate cake with chocolate icing.**

 **The girls want a piece immediately, but Charles insists they must have dinner first. He has started the spaghetti and it won't take long before dinner is done. "Cake after dinner."**

 **Dinner is done and everyone has a slice of chocolate cake. "Mmmm! This is so good Liza!" Nicole licks her fingers clean of some chocolate icing.**

" **Yeah Liza! It's the best cake in the world!" Bianca smiles.**

 **The girls have their baths after dinner and settle in for a movie. "Liza do you want to watch How Too Train Your Dragon?" they ask.**

" **Sure, I'd love to watch it." She follows them to the living room and turns back to look at Charles.**

" **Sorry, it's always a kid movie around here." He whispers at her.**

" **I don't mind, today and tonight was about them Charles. Plus, How Too Train Your Dragon is the best movie."**

 **The girls settle in on the floor with pillows and blankets. Charles and Liza sit together on the sofa also with a blanket. Charles pulls Liza close to him and they hold hands under the blanket as they watch the movie.**

 **Before the movie is over the girls are both fast asleep. Charles and Liza both carry a girl up to their beds and tuck them in. Charles kisses them both good night and Liza watches him, she is really liking Charles the father. He walks out of the room leaving on a small night time light and pulls the door almost closed, but not completely. He takes her hand and leads her back down to the living room and the sofa.**

" **Maybe I should be heading home?" She asks more than makes a statement.**

" **No, I'd like you to stay a while. Do you want to stick around some? It's early. We can have a drink, or watch another movie, or whatever you want to do. Please stay a little while Liza. We didn't get to really talk much today with the girls being around. I'd like to know how you felt about today. What did you think about the girls?" He'd rambling again, this is nervous Charles.**

" **Hey, are you worried that I didn't have a good time today?" Liza looks at him.**

" **I'm a little nervous, I'm just wondering how you felt about the day. Is this all a bit too much? A single dad with two young daughters, to some it could be too much to take on."**

" **Charles, I had a great time. Your girls are adorable, you don't need to worry if I liked them, I did. Plus, they seemed to like me. You and your situation are not too much for me. I was really looking forward to seeing you as a father, and let me tell you, I really like what I'm seeing. You're a good father and a good man, today was a very good day." Liza kisses him softly. "If the girls are okay with us dating, then I'm looking forward to continuing what this is that is happening between us." She kisses him again. "How did you think today went?"**

" **Oh, I think it went well, I really like watching you around my girls. You're a natural when it comes to kids Liza. And yes, I think they really liked you. It was fun to watch them warm up to you so easily. I hope to see you with your daughter, to see you as a mom someday soon." He bends to return her kisses, softly at first, but then getting deeper as they lay on the couch together. They decide on another movie, they tried to watch, but found themselves doing a lot of kissing, before the movie was over, they both had fallen asleep on the couch, Liza snuggled into his chest and Charles' arms wrapped around her holding her tight.**

 **CHARLES**

 **He wakes up and she is snuggled up to him. He inhales the scent of her hair, she smells of apples and chocolate. He glances at his watch and it is almost midnight. Liza stirs slightly and moves closer into his chest, if that is possible.**

" **Charles." She mumbles his name sleepily. "Oh, we fell asleep. What time is it?"**

" **Almost midnight." Charles holds her closely. His voice a hoarse whisper from sleep.**

" **I need to be going." She starts to get up.**

 **Charles attempt to hold her close to him. "You can stay if you want. Come to bed with me."**

" **Charles you know we can't do that. We've just introduced me to your girls, we can't be sleeping together in front of them, we need to ease into this with them. You know I'm right." She can feel his need for her pressing into her thigh as she is snuggled close to him. She would love to stay and spend some time with him, but she knows better.**

 **He knows she is right, but his body is not cooperating with what his mind is telling him. He wants to take her to bed and get lost in her, just like last weekend.**

" **Okay, I know you're right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I just want you to stay with me, I want to get lost in you Liza." He tugs at her chin and kisses her passionately. They get lost in their passion, kissing and touching.**

 **Liza finally pulls away. "I want you so much, but…."**

 **Charles grumbles, "I know."**

" **Charles we'll have time to be together, we'll just have to figure out when. Let's get them use to me being around, and then eventually we'll get to have another sleep over."**

 **LIZA**

 **It is 6 o'clock on Thursday morning when she receives a text from Charles, '** _ **Are you up?'**_

 **Liza: '** _ **Good morning handsome, I'm up.'**_

 **Charles: '** _ **I'm going to call in sick today. Want to call in with me?'**_

 **Liza: '** _ **What's wrong? Are you sick?'**_

 **Charles: '** _ **Nope'**_

 **Liza starts to send a response to Charles as her phone rings and she jumps with a start. "Why are you calling in sick if you're not sick?" She asks him.**

" **Liza you know why, please call in sick and I'll come to you. I'll drop the girls off for school and be at your place around 7:45. I want to spend the day with you."**

" **Charles, really? You want to call in sick? Don't you have meetings or a company to run?" She scolds him.**

" **No meetings that can't be rescheduled. And if I'm needed, there is always email. I've worked from home plenty of times. Do you have sick time that you can take the day without getting in trouble?"**

" **We can't play hooky at my place, Maggie is here. We wouldn't have much privacy. I'm assuming you want privacy, right?" She smiles, already making up her mind that she is calling in sick.**

" **Oh, we're going to need privacy." He says very soft and sexy in his deep voice. "Come to me then. I'll order you a car. I drop the girls off for school at 7am. I'll stop and pick up some muffins or bagels for breakfast and meet you back here."**

" **Charles you're a bad influence!" She smiles and can't believe she is going to call in sick just so she can spend the day in bed with Charles, but she is. "I'll see you around 7:30 at your house."**

 **She jumps off the phone and takes a shower, fixes her hair and make-up, gets dressed in a cute shirt and a short flowing skirt. She calls into her office to say she can't make it in today and then waits for her car to show up.**

 **CHARLES**

 **He can't remember the last time he's called in sick and wasn't sick. Probably never, there was really never any need to do this. He wanted to spend some alone time with Liza, they've talked on the phone all week, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to be near her. He's having feelings for her quickly, feelings that he didn't expect to be so deep. He wants to spend time with her, a lot of time. She has him flying to her like a moth to a flame. He tells himself that it's just because they are new in a dating relationship, that is why it's so fun and exciting, but he truly knows it could be something more than fun and excitement, he is developing feeling for her and he thinks she is for him as well.**

 **He didn't sleep well and was up very early. He couldn't get her off his mind. He worked out very hard, well before he had texted her at 6am. Again, trying to get some of his frustration out of his body, but she was on his mind and no matter how hard and long he worked out, he just wasn't going to be happy until she was in front of him today.**

 **When she agreed to call in sick and spend the day with him, he suddenly felt calm again. He got the girls up and ready for school, then he walked them to school as he does every morning. On his way back to his brownstone he stopped at the bakery and picked up bagels, muffins, danish and donuts. He didn't know what she would want, so he decided on all.**

 **He is waiting on her, the bakery goodies are on the counter, he has orange juice and coffee ready. Again, he doesn't know what she wants, but now she has options.**

 **His doorbell rings and he quickly runs down the stairs. He opens the door and there she is, he exhales a sigh of relief that she is finally there. He takes her hand, leads her inside and shuts the door behind her. "Hello beautiful, thank you for calling in sick." He pulls her close and kisses her softly.**

" **Good morning handsome." She takes his hand and they start up the stairs.**

 **In the kitchen Liza's eyes get wide at all the goodies he picked up. "Did you have plans for more than just me showing up?" She laughs softly.**

" **I didn't know what you wanted so I got a couple of everything." He chuckles realizing it does look like he's expecting several people, not just him and Liza. "So, what do you want? I've also got coffee, tea, orange juice and milk."**

" **Hmmmm, let me see, what looks good?" she looks over the counter at the options, but then turns to him and tugs at his t-shirt. "Are you on the menu Charles?" Her eyes darkening with desire. "Or are you too sick?" She barely gets out her second seductive question and his lips are smashing against hers. Their breathing is fast and hard, his hands are everywhere at once. He picks her up and sits her up on the kitchen island as she squeals and laughs.**

" **Oh, I'm feeling so much better now. I think you've cured me Liza." He is kissing her neck and starts to remove her shirt over her head. Kissing her breast just above her pretty lace bra. He tugs at her bra and pulls it down so that her nipples are exposed, and he rubs his thumbs across them, getting their undivided attention. His eyes on hers then back down to her breasts. He pays attention to each breast with his mouth and she arches her back to allow her breasts to greet his mouth.**

 **Liza tugs at his t-shirt and lifts if off over his head. Running her hands across his chest and stomach. She runs her fingertip along his happy trail and belly button, then teasingly slides her finger along the inside the waist band of his jeans. She looks down at him and he is rock hard, "You do seem to be feeling better Charles. I'm so glad, because it would be horrible of me to take advantage of a sick man." She smiles at him with the sexiest looks he's ever seen a woman give him.**

 **Charles hands move up the outsides of Liza's legs and thighs, as he stands between them. Reaching up under her skirt, he hooks his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulls them. Liza lifts herself slightly so that he can remove them, he is making her so hot right now, when she woke up this morning, she had no clue at how hot this morning was going to get.**

 **Charles runs his hands back up between her legs and runs his thumb across her and it sends a bolt of sensation through her body. He circles her and then slide his fingers inside her, all the time watching her as she watches him.**

 **Liza is trying to unbutton his jeans to free him. They are both in need of being connected, it's been a little too long since they were together, and they need each other bad.**

 **Charles helps Liza with his jeans and once he has given her access, she slides her hand inside, grips and strokes him. "Liza…" he moans and jerks in her hand. He stops her for a moment, just so that he can lower his mouth and run his tongue between her thighs. "Charles…" she gasps.**

 **He lifts her off the counter and she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to the living room sofa, because it is close. He needs to be buried inside of her now. He sits down on the sofa and she is stands to remove his jeans and boxers. She licks her lips as she looks at his largeness, eagerly waiting for her. He tugs at her to straddle him, she obliges to his wishes and she is kissing him hard and deep again, their breathing is ragged. She is rubbing her sex across his arousal and finally he grips his erection and slides it along her sex. "Liza, you're so sexy and beautiful. I've not been able to stop thinking about you this morning or longing for you." She lifts herself and he slides inside her. They both moan and exhale at the feeling of her wrapped around him, and of the fullness of him inside of her.**

 **They move slow at first, savoring the feeling of finally being connected again. "You feel so good Liza." He groans and sucks her nipples as she moves up and down on him. Charles' thumb rubs her sex as she moves on him and she moans with pleasure, he continues his assault on her, until she screams his name and rides him loosing herself in her orgasm.**

 **As she is screaming in pleasure, he grips her hips and starts pounding up into her as she meets him with every thrush. Their bodies are glistening with sweat and finally his release is eminent, he cannot hold it any longer, nor does he want to. And with a couple hard slams into her he explodes and growls her name through clenched teeth.**

 **Later they both shower and have breakfast with coffee. "This is the best sick day I've ever had Charles!" She smirks. "How about you? Are you enjoying your sick day?"**

" **I've never taken a sick day to hang out with a beautiful girl before. So yes, it's the best sick day ever."**

 **They spend time in his library, talking about books and authors. Quoting from books and what they mean to them. Eventually they spend time in bed one more time before Liza must head back to Brooklyn and Charles picks up his girls from school.**

" **Thank you for coming over Liza. I've had a lot of fun today, I needed you today."**

" **It was fun! Would you like to bring the girls over to my place tomorrow after school and work? We can have dinner and watch a movie or play games with them. It will be Friday night, so no school day the next day."**

" **That's a great plan Liza." He is happy that she is inviting him and his daughters over for a fun Friday night. "You know we have plans for Saturday though, we can't stay too late. Plus, you'll need to be back at my place for our day planned with the girls at the natural history museum."**

" **Of course, we can go somewhere, there's a great burger café down the block from my place. I'll be home by 5, bring them and we can have dinner and come back to my place to do whatever. Ask them if they want to play games or watch a movie. We'll do what they want."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **LIZA**

 **Friday after work she has plans with Charles, Nicole and Bianca, they are having dinner at Moo Burger in Brooklyn, and after they are going back to her place, where they will play Jenga and Twister.**

 **While she waits in a booth, Liza smiles and thinks about spending another evening with Charles and his girls, this time at her place.**

 **She sees them coming in the door and they look around for her. She waves and stands. "Liza!" Nicole and Bianca wave and run to her.**

" **Hello beautiful girls, thank you for joining me for burgers and shakes tonight! I've been excited about our date all day. Are you looking forward to playing games tonight?"**

" **Yes! We brought our Twister game." Nicole points to her back pack.**

" **Great! I'm glad you had it. I've been wanting to play Twister for a long time."**

 **Liza looks up at Charles and he reaches for her and bends to kiss her cheek. "Hello Liza, thanks for inviting us." The girls giggle at the kiss their daddy places on Liza's cheek.**

" **Ooooh! Daddy you kissed Liza!" They continue to giggle and make kissing sounds.**

" **Silly girls! Come on let's sit down and order some burgers, I'm starving!" Charles moves his hand for the girls in scoot into the booth that Liza had been sitting at. Each girl wanted to sit next to Liza, so it was Nicole, Liza, Bianca and then Charles.**

" **Liza have you ever played Twister before?" Bianca asks.**

" **I have but it's been a long time. Your dad tells me it's one of your favorites, is that correct?"**

" **Yes, but we like all kinds of games." Bianca responds. "Maybe next time you come over to our place we can play other games."**

" **That sounds like a lot of fun."**

 **After great discussion, they order burgers of all different types and they get four different sides because they all sound delicious and they want to try them all, they will all share a little of each one. They all get milkshakes, again mixed decisions around the table, Nicole goes with a Strawberry, Bianca requests Banana, Liza orders a root beer float and admits to the girls she will mix it up to make a shake out of it, they giggle at her admission. Charles also orders a root beer float. "But I will not be mixing it up to make a shake! Liza must be crazy doing that to her float." He looks at the girls with a silly look on his face.**

" **Oh daddy! She is not crazy!" Nicole scolds him.**

 **Liza watches him as he teases her, she also watches him as a dad, she really likes what this man is about, she silently hopes that when she introduces Caitlin to him all will go this well, and he will like what he sees in her as a mother.**

" **That was scrumpt-dilly-ious!" Charles teases the girls again and they all giggle. "Are you ready to head to Liza's?"**

" **Yeeessss!" They squeal and laugh.**

 **The night at Liza's was a blast. They join Maggie and play Twister and Jenga. The girls thanked her for their beautiful paintings and told her where in their room. Maggie told them that maybe they can come back sometime and they all could paint something together, and of course the girls were very enthused with that idea. "Can we daddy? Can we?"**

" **Of course, if Maggie is really sure she wants too, then yes that would be something we could do." He smiles at Maggie.**

 **CHARLES**

 **Everyone has had a great time tonight, Charles and Maggie getting to know each other, he really likes her, she says it like it is and holds no punches. Maggie as well, likes what she is seeing in Charles, he is very attentive to Liza and his daughters, he is a good father from what she can tell so far and considering he owns his own publishing company and wealthy beyond anything she could imagine, he seems down to earth, he's not stuffy, he's very comfortable just hanging out with all these girls and women, playing games and having a good time. He is so much better than Liza's ex-husband, she silently hopes that Charles is as good as he seems.**

 **He sits back and watches Liza as she plays with his daughters, she is more than he ever expected her to be. She is great with his girls, he can see her as a mother and wonders what her relationship is like with her own daughter, he hopes to get to meet Caitlin soon. Now that his girls have been introduced to Liza and the way they have taken to her, he knows that he wants more of this relationship, he was worried before he introduced his daughters to Liza, what if they didn't like her and he had to say good bye to Liza, it was something he didn't want to do. His feelings for Liza have taken him by surprise, he wasn't looking for her, but there she was this amazing, beautiful woman sitting in that diner and he was falling for her.**

' _ **Charles? Daddy!'**_ **Charles notices everyone looking at him. He pops out of his daydream, "Oh! Sorry, is it my turn?" He shakes his head and after an inspection of the Jenga tower standing before him, he picks a Jenga peg to remove. "You know this game isn't fair for me, I have big fingers! I know that I'm going to knock it over." And before he can finish his statement, down comes the Jenga tower.**

" **Jenga!" They all scream and laugh.**

 **Charles looks at his watch. "All right girls, we need to be heading out, I'm calling us a car. We've got a busy day tomorrow and you need to be getting into bed soon. Liza, Maggie thank you both for the fun night, we've had a great time. Maggie, you'll have to come to our place for dinner or games some night."**

" **That's nice of you Charles, just let me know and I'll be there." Maggie smiles.**

 **He orders a car to pick them up. "The car will be here in ten minutes girls, get your game together and put your shoes on."**

 **As they are getting their things together with Maggie's help, Charles takes a moment to steal Liza away for a private moment. "Hey, I had fun tonight, thanks again for having us. I'll see you tomorrow morning at my place, right?"**

" **You will. I had fun tonight too. Your girls are amazing and you're an amazing dad." She leans up to him and kisses him tenderly.**

 **On the ride home, the girls are chatty for a few minutes, but then there is silence, they are both falling asleep. Charles decides to text Liza.**

' _ **Thinking of you on my way home tonight and wanted to send this quote from Tuesday's With Morrie.' 'I like myself better when I'm with you'**_

 **He smiles when her response comes through immediately. '** _ **There is no such thing as 'too late' in life'**_

 **Charles understands exactly why she sent this quote and responds** _ **. 'Because even though we are adults and been through 40+ years of life before we met, it's still not 'too late' for something special between us.'**_

' _ **Good night handsome, I'll see you in the morning, I'll miss you until then.'**_ **Liza responds.**

' _ **Good night Liza, sweet dreams.'**_

 **At the museum they are like a family, holding hands, taking pictures, learning so many things about everything from the Fossil Halls to the Mammal Halls, to the Bird and Reptiles and Amphibians Halls.**

" **It's a good thing that we decided to head out early, there was so much to see today, I never expected it would be as fun as it was." Charles squeezes Liza's hand.**

 **When Liza had shown up that morning at Charles', she came bearing a gift from Maggie, it was her famous lasagna. "All we need to do is place it in the oven and bake. Maggie said with our busy day that we'd have to stop for something easy, or try to put together something ourselves, so she prepared this for us. You're going to love it, she makes the best lasagna."**

" **I'm sure we'll love it; the girls love lasagna. I can't believe Maggie got up and prepared this for us this morning, she's really a nice person Liza, and I like that she says it like it is and shoots straight from the hip. It was nice getting to know her last night, I can see why you've been friends with her for years. I'll have to send her a nice bottle of wine or whiskey, which ever she likes."**

 **After the full day of museum exhibits and a delicious lasagna dinner, Bianca asks "Daddy, can Liza spend the night with us?"**

 **Liza coughs in surprise. "What?" She turns a shade of red and looks quickly at Charles.**

" **Yeah, you can spend the night with us! Come on daddy, say yes!" Nicole agrees with Bianca's request.**

" **Oh, girls, I didn't bring any pajamas to sleep in. I really think I should go home tonight. Maybe we can make plans for another night." She smiles at them. "But thank you for asking me. I'm honored that you want me to stay."**

" **Daddy can let you use one of his t-shirts to sleep in. We've got an extra guest room that you can stay in." Nicole proclaims. "Come on Liza, we can watch a movie and then in the morning we can have pancakes for breakfast."**

" **Oh, I don't know. I tell you what, let me talk to your daddy about that while you are getting your baths."**

" **Daddy! Tell her to stay the night!" Bianca jumps up and down.**

" **Okay girls, let's get upstairs for your baths and then we'll see what Liza is going to do." Charles smiles and gets up to clear the table of their dishes.**

 **LIZA**

" **Oh my god Charles! I can't believe that just happened. I almost spit out my soda when Bianca asked for me to stay, I wasn't expecting that at all. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. Don't worry, I'll let them down easy and head home tonight." She hugs him at the dishwasher as they load it with their dishes.**

 **She goes to release him from the hug, and he holds her tight. "You can stay if you want. You know I'm not going to send you home if you want to stay. If you want, I'll even let you stay in the guest room, or we can make it look like you stayed in the guest room, you know I want you in my bed and in my arms. I'm with my girls, Liza please spend the night with us. Just think about it, I'm going up to make sure the girls are in the tub, I'll be back down in a minute." Charles bends and kisses her tenderly. "Stay with me."**

 **She watches him leave the kitchen and continues to load the dishwasher, she covers the lasagna and places it in the refrigerator. Thinking all the time, '** _ **I can't believe I'm considering spending the night. I know if I stays it will be impossible not to sleep in his arms. Can I do this, stay and not sleep with him in the same bed? Do I even want to stay if I can't sleep in his arms?'**_

 **Charles walks back into the kitchen, "Have you decided?" He asks her softly and places his hands on her hips as he stands behind her, he bends his head to kiss her neck. She is contemplating the offer to spend the night and wonders how she could even be considering staying, she should have more strength to stay strong and go home tonight.**

" **Charles, should we do this? There a so many things that can go wrong. They can catch us. Are we ready for them to see more between us? We've just introduced me as your girlfriend, I just don't know if spending the night with you is right thing to do. Don't get me wrong, I want to stay, but I just don't know if your girls are ready for the idea that their daddy is sleeping in the same bed as his girlfriend."**

" **Liza, they don't know what happens in the bedroom. Their six and eight. Even if they did know we are sleeping in the same bed, they don't understand what we are doing or not doing as adults, as far as they know, we are just sleeping. You're a mom, you know that kids don't know at that age what we are doing. If you don't want to stay, that's okay, I'm not going to be mad. But know that I want you to stay. If I didn't want you to stay, I wouldn't even be talking to you about this."**

 **They hear the girls coming down the stairs. Charles steps back from Liza and turns to the girls. "Liza, are you ready for a movie, we've decided we want to watch E.T. The Extra Terrestrial? Come on let's set up blankets and pillows in front of the tv."**

" **Sure, Charles where are the pillow and blankets? Let's get this movie party started." Liza looks at him with a big smile.**

" **We know where they are Liza! Come with us." As they take her hand and head to the linen closet.**

" **Are you going to spend the night?" Liza thought maybe they had moved past this question. When they started talking about the movie, she thought '** _ **okay, they've forgot about the sleep over, maybe we won't have to talk about it, we'll just watch the movie. Crap, they clearly haven't forgot about their sleep over with their daddy's girlfriend. What do I say?'**_

" **Well, I talked to your dad about it and he says it's okay if I stay, so I guess I'm spending the night."**

" **Yay! Then we can have pancakes in the morning! Do you like pancakes Liza?"**

" **I sure do."**

 **CHARLES**

 **He hands her a t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants and smiles at her. "I'm sure you'll have to roll up the legs and tighten the draw string, but I think they will work for a movie on the sofa. I've also set out an extra toothbrush if you need it.**

 **She smiles at him and walks to the bathroom to slip into his clothes. As she is changing Charles is doing the same, slipping into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.**

 **She opens the door, his eyes focus on her, she looks great even though her pajama bottoms and t-shirt are too big. "Well look at you! You look so cute in my clothes."**

" **You are a liar! I look like a crazy person!" She giggles. "But I'll make it work."**

 **They brush their teeth and he kisses her deeply. "I just needed to kiss you, before we head back down for our movie and I have to behave, it's going to be very hard, considering how sexy you look in my clothes." He looks at her and she kisses him back.**

 **She slaps his arm "Stop lying! This…" She points at herself, "is not sexy!"**

 **He kisses her "Oh Liza, it's sexy, I promise you that."**

 **The girls laugh at Liza's sleep attire. "Hey, girls you suggested that I give Liza something to sleep in. This is the best we could come up with, don't laugh, I think she looks cute." Charles smiles.**

" **Yeah! Liza you do look cute, we are sorry we laughed. Come on daddy, start the movie please." Nicole asks.**

 **After the movie is finished Charles tells the girls it's time for bed. They protest, but Charles insists it is well past their normal bed time, "How are you not sleepy? We've had a very busy day, you should be ready to go to sleep, I know I'm sleepy and I'm going to bed too. Come on, if you don't get some sleep, I expect I'll have a couple grumpy girls when pancakes are done in the morning."**

" **Daddy, did you show Liza where her bedroom is? Liza we can show you." They take her hand and start pulling her in the direction of the guest bedroom.**

" **Girls, she knows where her room is. Let's go up to your room, Liza and I will tuck you both in." Charles shakes his head, was his girls this happy to have a guest the last time someone stayed. He tries to think of the last time someone stayed, it was back when their mother was still here, her sister had spent a weekend with them. But they didn't seem to be so excited that she was here, or maybe he didn't notice.**

 **They are finally in bed. Charles takes Liza hand and walks her down the hallway. "Do you want a drink?"**

" **I thought you was ready for bed? You told the girls…." He pulls her to him and kisses her.**

" **Yeah I told them I was heading to bed, but I'm not tired." He whispers in her ear. "Sometimes a father needs to lie a little to get his girls to bed."**

 **She laughs, "I know, I can't tell you how many times I did that to Caitlin."**

 **They are having a small drink as they sit on the sofa and talk about their day. "Liza, I like spending time with you, I wasn't expecting to like it so much, hell I wasn't expecting anyone like you."**

 **She snuggles up to his chest, "I'm so thankful that you decided to sit down next to me in that diner. That fated meeting, I believe it changed my life. I can't imagine if you had left there and I hadn't had the chance to talk to you and get to know you. I think of how sad it would be if we had missed each other."**

" **But we didn't miss each other. It was a day that changed my life too Liza. And how could I not want to talk to you, you were a beautiful woman reading Tolstoy."**

" **Is it too soon to tell you I'm starting to have feelings for you?"**

" **No Liza, it's not, I'm feeling them too. In case you couldn't tell."**

 **Liza realizes she didn't tell Maggie she was staying. "Oh crap, I need to text Maggie and tell her I'm staying. She'd kill me if I didn't let her know. Sorry to ruin the moment, let me text her real quick." She gets up and pulls her phone out of her purse and sends the text.**

 **Charles smiles as he watches her run through his home in his clothes. "What are you smiling about? You've got this goofy look on your face."**

" **I'm thinking that maybe you should bring some things to leave here, so just in case you decide to stay unexpectedly." He smiles at her and swallows the last of his bourbon. "Now let's talk about your sleeping arrangements. I think you need to be sleeping in my arms tonight, not staying in my guest room. But if you decide to stay in the guest room, well then just know I'll come knocking on your door. Liza I can't sleep in this home knowing you are somewhere other than in my arms. So, what do you say, my bed or yours?"**

 **Liza thinks '** _ **My lord this man is sexy'**_ **she walks over to him as he sits on the sofa, taking his hand "Yours or mine, just as long as you are with me."**

 **Charles stands and leads her to his bedroom, but when they get there, he continues to walk her into the bathroom. He opens the shower and starts the water. She smiles and her heart is pounding, she immediately loves what he is planning for them.**

 **She reaches for his t-shirt and removes it. He then removes hers, they continue to undress each other until they are naked. In the shower they let the hot water wash over them as they kiss, they wash each other, exploring each other's body. Moving with each other, enjoying the fullness of him, he fits perfectly she thinks. The water starts to cool, so Charles turns it off, he wraps her in a towel and leads her to the bed, he continues to make love to her, finishing what they started over an hour earlier.**

 **LIZA**

" **Liza, can you come into my office?" Jay calls her from his desk. She walks in to Jay's office "Liza have you seen this Page Six story?"**

 **She looks at him quizzically. "Page Six, no. What's it about?"**

 **He turns his computer monitor as she walks around the corner of his desk. "Well, it looks like you and Mr. Brooks are the subject of one of their stories. Your relationship is finally out, not that you were hiding it, you've been dating for a while, going to public places, so I'm sure you weren't hiding. It seems your public display of affection has proven for quite the story."**

 **The story reads. "Empirical's Most Eligible Boss, Not So Eligible Afterall!" There are a few pictures included with the story. A picture of Charles and Liza kissing outside of her office building, one of Liza slapping his ass and then one of his smiling reaction to the ass slapping.**

" **Shit, oh lord. Why would they be running a story about us?"**

" **Liza, Charles is a very rich and eligible publisher in New York City, he was sure to have story seekers following him. Now that he's been spotted snuggling up to a beautiful woman, it was bound to peak interest for a juicy story."**

" **Damnit! I wonder if Charles has seen it? I better call him. Excuse me Jay." She gets to her phone and it is ringing, it is Charles. "Charles?"**

" **Hello Liza, I need to tell you something."**

" **Yeah, I know, Jay just showed me, oh wait were you talking about the Page Six story?"**

" **Yep, hey don't worry about it. I'll pick you up after work and we can go out somewhere very public and give them all al show!"**

" **What, you're not mad?"**

" **No, I'm not mad, if we didn't want to be seen, we would have been hiding in the shadows. I just called because I didn't want you worrying, plus I'm going to be in meetings for the rest of the day. I'll see you after work okay?"**

" **I'll see you after work." She breathes a sigh of relief as they hang up the phone and she smiles, '** _ **He's not mad!'**_ **She pulls the story up on her computer and reads it twice.**

" **Well, how was Mr. Brooks?" Jay asks.**

" **He just called and said for me not to worry about it, he'd be in meetings most of the day and wouldn't want me to worry, so he wanted to call me before I couldn't reach him. He's a good guy Jay."**

" **Yes, he is a good guy. He's always been a good friend to me. Liza, he's been on the society pages before, so if you're seeing him, well then you're going to be on the society pages too." Jay smiles at her. "Now, let's get to work. I've got a new author coming in today and we're going to have lunch here. Can you please order us some deli sandwiches for delivery at 12:30? You know what I usually get, and this is what he has requested." He hands her a handwritten note that indicates what the other sandwich should be. "Get yourself something too, I'll need you to be around for the meeting."**

" **I'll get this taken care of. Jay, thanks for the heads up on the Page Six story, and thanks for being a good boss and friend to Charles." She smiles at him and he returns with a warm smile.**

 **The day is moving by smoothly and quickly, it is 4 pm and Liza's quitting time is 4:30, she wonders where her and Charles will go for dinner tonight. As she is finishing up an email she looks up from her desk and spots Charles walking to her desk. He smiles and his eyes twinkle a bit. "Hello beautiful."**

" **Charles, you're early. Is everything okay?"**

" **Sure, I talked to Jay earlier and he asked me to show up early so we could talk until you were ready to leave. Is he in?"**

" **He is." Jay responds as he walks out of his office. "Up-Chuck! You old devil! How have you been? Come on in, have a drink with me. Liza, come on and join us."**

 **Liza looks at them a bit surprised that she was invited into her boss' office to have a drink amongst old friends. "Are you sure?" She looks at Jay and then at Charles.**

" **Get your ass in here and have a drink with us! I'm calling this work day officially over!" Jay laughs.**

 **Charles takes her hand and walks her into Jay's office, immediately easing her doubt that she should be joining them.**

" **Have a seat." Jay motions to the sofa in his office. He sits out three glasses and pours them all a scotch, as Liza and Charles sit down and he continues to hold her hand. "So, Liza do you want to know why I call the famous Charles Brooks, Up-Chuck?" Jay looks at Charles with a smirk. Charles looking at him with a half-smile, thinking '** _ **Come on Jay, there is no need for this.'**_

" **Well, in college Mr. Brooks didn't have quite the iron stomach as he may have now, it seems he couldn't hold his liquor and was always puking that shit up!" He laughs loudly.**

 **Liza looks at Charles, he smiles back at her, but there is also a look of embarrassment that this old story is being told to her. She squeezes his hand and then laughs softly, "Really? Charles out of all those stories we told about our college years, you decided to conveniently leave that one out, you never mentioned a nickname or the reason for the nickname." She teases.**

 **Charles laughs, suddenly realizing that he shouldn't be embarrassed, if it had been the other way around, he would have been telling the same story on his old friend. "Jay, you old son of a bitch, you must stop telling that story, you only do it to humiliate me!" He takes a swig of his drink and chuckles.**

" **Hey, it's only right that she knows about it, she needs to know you're not the perfect male specimen that the world thinks you are!"**

 **Liza watches as these two old friends banter back and forth, she is seeing a different side of Charles today. She listens to more hilarious stories from them both. Charles telling a couple on Jay and Jay protesting. "Don't tell her that! She is my employee, she could lose all respect for me if you tell that one!" Jay would plead for mercy, but it seems Charles couldn't hold back, nor did he want too.**

 **They talk about Charles and Liza's dating relationship and if they think that it could cause issues with her job working for Jay at McMillian, while she is dating the owner and CEO of Empirical. "Jay, I've not asked her to tell me about what you are working on over here and I never would. You don't have to worry about that."**

" **I know you wouldn't ask her to compromise her job or McMillian, nor would I ask her what you're doing over at Empirical. I believe your relationship is a good thing. I really can see why you both get along so well. Liza is a good person and Charles it's time you are happy again."**

 **As they are getting ready to leave, Charles invites Jay to join them some night soon for dinner and drinks. "Bring a date, I know you're dating someone. Jay you need to find you a nice girl and settle down, you're not getting any younger!" He slaps Jay on the shoulder.**

" **Yeah, I've got a beautiful lady I've been dating for a while, maybe it's time I take a chance at letting her meet you. But you need to promise not to steal her!" He jokes.**

" **I never stole any of your girlfriends and you know it! Don't give Liza any thoughts that I was the reason why you wouldn't keep a girlfriend for very long! Liza, if Jay couldn't keep his girls for very long, it most certainly wasn't because of me. He's always been a love them and leave them type guy."**

" **Again man, don't tell her that shit, she's losing all respect for me!"**

 **CHARLES**

 **A week after the Page Six article Charles' phone rings, looking at his phone he grimaces at the name on the ID, 'Pauline', "Fuck" he exclaims and declines the call. He doesn't want to answer it, she hasn't reached out for well over a year, so now that she does finally call, he sure as hell isn't going to pick it up, she doesn't deserve his attention. Shortly after the call ends, his phone indicates he has a new voicemail, again the word "Fuck" escapes his lips.**

" **Well that's not a word a girl wants to hear from her man when she shows up at his door." Liza looks at him quizzically as she stands at his office door.**

" **Liza, no! That wasn't for you." He gets up and leaves his phone at his desk, walking to her, he takes her hand and leads her into his office. "I'm sorry, I was responding to something and didn't realize you were standing there." He wraps his arms around her waist, "Kiss me!" She gives him exactly what he needs.**

 **He immediately feels better, she does that to him, when he's anxious she calms him, when he's angry she gives him happiness, when he's distant and withdrawn she leads him back. He's realized that he's falling in love with her, he hasn't told her yet, but he wants too, he just doesn't know what to say, should he just blurt it out, or think of something romantic to say along with it? It's been so long since he'd told anyone that he loved them, and for the first time, he is nervous and he doesn't know why, they've shared intimate moments and done very sexy things with each other, they've had endearing moments, their conversations and the things he's said to her have indicated that he was in love with her, but he couldn't just say it, why can't he just tell her?**

" **Are you sure everything is okay?" She asks him after she kisses him.**

" **Everything is perfect now that you're here. I'm looking forward to tonight, I can't wait to meet Caitlin. I hope she is feeling the same." He smiles and kisses her tenderly.**

" **She's very excited to meet you. She is happy that I've found a good guy, she witnessed how unhappy her father and I were together, she wants nothing but happiness for me."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **LIZA**

 **She opens the door as Caitlin rings the bell at Charles' brownstone. "Hello sweetie, thank you for coming." She kisses her daughter on the cheek.**

 **Caitlin looks around and her eyes widen, "Wow mom, this place is nice. Where is he?"**

" **Upstairs, working on dinner. Are you ready to meet him?"**

" **I am, I've heard you talk and talk and talk endlessly about him, you better believe that I'm ready to meet him. If he's half the man you say he is, well then, I'm going to like him for you. I can tell that you're very smitten with him."**

 **They head upstairs and Charles stands that the top of the landing, smiling.**

" **Charles, this is my daughter Caitlin. Caitlin this is my um…my sweetie, Charles." She giggles as she announces him as her sweetie.**

" **Caitlin, it's nice to meet you." He shakes her hand. "Come on in, I'm still working on dinner, it should be done shortly."**

 **Caitlin smiles up at him, thinking man he's tall, her mom is tall, but he's even taller, at least she found a guy that was an appropriate height for her. "It's nice to finally meet you Charles, mom can't seem to stop gushing about you." She smirks and looks at Liza.**

" **Oh, so she's gushing, huh?" He smiles at Liza, placing his hand on the small of her back and rubs gently.**

" **Okay enough about me gushing!" Liza pushes him back towards the kitchen.**

 **Liza fixes Caitlin an iced tea and they sit at the kitchen island.**

" **Charles what can we do? Do you need us to help with anything?" Liza asks.**

" **No, I'm just finishing up, we should be ready in about ten minutes."**

 **During dinner, Caitlin tells Liza and Charles about her courses this semester and how she is really loving college. She talks about Rose, her best friend and Charles explains that he's known her parents since before she was born, "She's like a niece to me, and a great kid, it's nice to know you are good friends."**

 **Caitlin askes Charles about his girls and when he talks about them, she can tell he loves them more than life itself, he shows her pictures on his phone and around the house. He explains that they are not here tonight, because they are spending the night with their cousin. "But we expect that you'll get to meet them soon enough." Charles smiles.**

" **I look forward to meeting them, again mom has said good things about them." Caitlin smiles at her mom.**

 **Liza sits back and listens to Caitlin and Charles talk, and get to know each other, her heart swells with love that they seem to really like each other. She wanted this to go well, she wants Caitlin to like him, because she is falling in love with Charles.**

" **Mom told me how you both met, that you didn't even know her, and you helped her find her job, is that right?"**

" **Yes, we simply met having breakfast at a small diner, we sat next to each other, we talked about literature and there was something about her that said she was a good person, so I told my friend about her, he is in publishing and she wanted a job in publishing, and I didn't have anything open at my company, so Jay was willing to give her a job."**

 **They tell Caitlin about how they didn't speak after their initial meeting but ran into each other months later. He said he'd often thought of her and wanted to reach out to her, he knew where she worked, but he held back, instead he worked on taking care of his girls, of being the best dad he could be for them.**

 **Caitlin listened and watched Liza and Charles, she noticed that they had fallen for each other, this made her happy for her mother, she certainly needed to find love after what happened in her marriage to Caitlin's father. Caitlin had often thought to herself that she hoped to never be caught in a marriage where love didn't exist, watching her mom and dad over the years was at times heartbreaking.**

 **The evening went wonderfully, Liza and Caitlin sit alone in the living room while Charles excused himself for a few minutes. "Mom, I like him for you. I can tell you two are very happy together, I watched your body language and listened to how he talks about you. I think he's a good man, I'm glad you ran into him in that diner. And if I'm not mistaken, he's in love with you." Caitlin smiles.**

 **Liza gasps, "What?"**

" **You mean he hasn't told you yet? Have you told him, cause it's written all over your face that you are in love with him?"**

" **We haven't. I've fallen for him, but I haven't told him. I mean, I've probably said it in other ways, but to actually say those three little words, no I've not said it. Do you really think he's in love with me Caitlin?" Liza's heart is pounding, she is suddenly thinking back to things he's said or done for her. Were there indicators that she had missed, that said he was in love with her?**

 **CHARLES**

" **Mom! You need to tell him. I bet as soon as you say it, he'll say it back. Stop being a chicken shit and just tell him you love him!"**

" **Caitlin!" Liza scolds.**

 **Charles was walking back to the living room and overheard the end of Liza's and Caitlin's conversation. He stops dead in his tracks, just out of eyesight, they did not know he heard them. He wasn't eavesdropping, he was just coming back into the room, how could he know what they'd be talking about?**

' _ **She loves me?'**_ **A smile crosses his face, his heart beats faster and suddenly his life with this beautiful woman just got better. He breathes out a heavy breath and walks into the room, trying not to give them any indication that he just overheard what they were talking about.**

 **Of course, Liza changes the subject quickly, they talk about something funny that Maggie did the other day, all the time Charles' mind keeps going back to what he overheard. He tries to pay attention to everything they are talking about but seems to be losing that battle as his mind and heart work overtime.**

 **He does hear that Caitlin is thanking him for the nice steak dinner, and the great conversations and welcoming her into his home.**

 **He orders her a car, she is heading over to meet Rose at Bob and Julia's to spend the night there.**

 **When her car arrives, she gives Charles a hug and again says it was nice to finally meet him, she kisses and hugs her mother goodbye.**

 **Liza turns to Charles, "I think that went well." She smiles up at him.**

" **I think it did too Liza. It was nice to see you as a mother. You've raised a nice young lady, you should be proud of her."**

 **Upstairs he pours them both a bourbon, he takes a drink, allowing the warmth wash over his taste buds. "Come, sit with me. Let's talk about anything and everything. I just want to sit with you and be near you."**

 **He purposely brings up literature, he'd been thinking about telling her that he was in love with her for a while, thinking if he should say something romantic, or just throw it out there, into the universe into the atmosphere they shared every time they were together. And after tonight, overhearing what Liza and Caitlin had said, he'd made up his mind. It was time, he didn't want to hold it in anymore. So, he brings up what he knows best, literature, there were so many quotes from great novels that could help him make this moment so romantic and beautiful. God, he's hopeless he tells himself, but he's been this way since she entered his life.**

" **I've started reading Doctor Zhivago again. I like to revisit novels that I've read as a young man, and often when I go back, now that I'm a little older, it's fun to see if I missed anything, or can learn something new the second time around."**

" **Yes, I get it, I love going back and reading something that I've read years before, you can almost bet you'll find something new, or recall something that you had forgotten from your first read. So, tell me, have you discovered anything new, or remembered something that you had forgot?"**

" **You know that I'm big on quotes from novels, it's always been my passion, to remember something that moves me. You're the same, you add bookmarks to your books as you read, when you find something that moves you." He holds her close as they talk.**

" **I do." She smiles and her heart warms, knowing that he remembered that about her.**

" **The other day I was reading before I went to bed and I book marked a quote that struck me, something that I said I should share this with Liza, ask her what she thinks about it? I wondered if it would mean as much to you as it does to me?" Charles smiles, she turns to look up to him.**

" **Really? What was it?" She watches him.**

" **Well let me see if I can remember it. I tried to memorize it, so bear with me, hopefully I'll get it right." He breathes and quotes** _ **"They loved each other because everything around them willed it, the trees and the clouds and the sky over their heads and the earth under their feet."**_ **His eyes are locked on hers.**

 **Her breathing and her heart quicken, she has just realized what he is saying to her. "Charles…"**

" **Liza, I love you. I believe that everything around us willed it, brought you to me and into my heart." He smiles his special smile for her, his thumb strokes her lips and then he bends to kiss her softly.**

 **She smiles and a tear falls from her eye, "My turn." She smiles and quotes,** _ **"I love you wildly, insanely, infinitely."**_

" **Charles, I believe I fell in love with you the first time I met you. I thought it was insane that I'd meet a man in a diner, have a conversation with him and fall for him before we parted ways that morning, I realized there was something about you that would change me if I allowed myself to believe in fate, if I allowed myself to accept that I'd love you more that I could ever imagine. I love you Charles." She leans up to him and kisses him.**

 **LIZA**

 **She wakes the next morning, wrapped in his arms, her head on his chest. She listens to his breathing as he sleeps, listens to his heartbeat, she recalls the night before, they had confessed their love for each other, explained they had been feeling it for a while, but were nervous to say it. She mentioned something about the conversation that she had with Caitlin, he confessed that he wasn't eavesdropping on them, but he did overhear them, it was what he needed to muster up his courage to just tell her already, he didn't know what he was waiting for. He'd told her that he didn't know how to say it, he could make it romantic, or just throw it out there. She told him that she liked how he told her, going the romantic route was by far the best way. She told him it was the best** _ **'I love you'**_ **she'd ever received, and she never dreamt of something so romantic. He told her that he couldn't believe that he had found her, that he felt he must have done something right in his lifetime to deserve someone as amazing as her. She confessed she never expected to find him, that the first time she met him, she knew there was something different about him, and then not seeing or hearing from him for months, she wondered if she'd ever get a second chance, to right the wrong she felt by not reaching out to him, or staying in touch with him. He chuckled as she told him this, he himself had come close so many times, he wanted to reach out to her, he knew where she worked, hell he had her contact information, but he sadly did not, but then as if fate would not allow them to stay apart, they ran into each other once more, he said it was all he needed, seeing her that night, it was their second chance to right that wrong from months earlier.**

 **She gets up and used the bathroom, leaving him to sleep. As she is brushing her teeth, he enters the bathroom, smiles and runs his fingertips along the small of her back, grabbing his toothbrush, she waits for him to finish. When he is finished, she walks up to him, wraps her arms around his waist, he bends and kisses her, both tasting minty fresh, they exchange good morning's and said those three little words to each other once more.**

 **CHARLES**

 **As they are having breakfast Charles explains to Liza that Pauline had called him yesterday, "That was why you heard me cursing when you met me last night after work. She had called, I declined the call and then she left a voicemail. I haven't listened to it, I just don't want to hear from her, it's been over a year since she left her children. And to tell you the truth, I had forgot about her calling, with all the fun we were having with Caitlin last night, then with us after. It completely escaped my mind that she called. I don't want to even listen to that voicemail, I want to delete it and hope to never hear from her again. Is that wrong of me?"**

" **What if it's something important? What if it's about the divorce?"**

" **Then she can have her lawyer speak with my lawyer."**

" **What if she wants to come back to you and New York?"**

" **Liza, she's not going to come back to me, she and I were over before she left, our marriage was a sham. I didn't love her, and she didn't love me when she left. So, please don't worry about that. Remember I'm in love with you, and even if she came back, she could never stop us from being together." He pulls her into his embrace and kisses her tenderly, but then it deepens, his hands slide down and caress her ass and her silky panties.**

" **Well! This is awkward!" A voice startles them from their embrace, Charles looks behind Liza and standing there is Pauline.**

 **Liza turns to look behind her, Charles holds her tight, not moving his hands from her. Pauline shoots them both a look of disgust. Liza turns back to Charles, he smiles at her "I love you, don't worry about her." Charles kisses her tenderly again.**

" **Charles, let me go get dressed, maybe you should too."**

" **Oh, honey you should go get dressed and leave us alone. As for him, I've seen him in a lot less." She grins.**

" **Pauline, what the fuck are you doing here?"**

" **Charles let the poor girl go and get dressed. You and I need to talk, didn't you get my voicemail?"**

 **He looks back at Liza, then back to Pauline. He's not budging as he continues to hold onto Liza.**

" **Pauline you need to get out of my house!"**

" **Isn't it our house sweetie?"**

" **Fuck no it's my house, it's never been your house! Get out!" He stands and finally releases Liza, he walks over to Pauline and points down the stairs, "Now Pauline! If you have anything to say to me, you need to go through your lawyer! Sign the goddamn divorce papers and leave me the fuck alone!"**

 **She grabs her purse and slowly walks down the stairs as Charles follows, he opens the door and locks it behind her. Not that it would do any good, she still had a set of keys.**

 **Upstairs in the kitchen, he searches the internet on his phone for a locksmith service that will come out on a Saturday to change all the locks.**

 **He looks at Liza and she looks like she's going to be sick. "Liza, baby are you okay? Don't worry about her. I'm getting the locks changes, I don't know why I didn't get that done the day she left."**

 **As they walk to his bedroom to get dressed, before the locksmith shows, she asks, "What do you think she wants?"**

" **I really don't care. Liza don't let her bother you. I told you she won't come between us. Now come on let's wait for the locksmith, then when they are done, we can get on with our day. Remember we had plans with the girls today, it's going to be a good day for us. I love you."**

 **She smiles, still a bit worried about what Pauline wanted, but as he wraps his arms around her, she immediately feels better, "I love you Charles."**

 **LIZA**

 **She explains to Maggie the evening they had with Caitlin, the moments after when they proclaimed their love for each other. "Oh Maggie, the way he told me was amazing. I've never had a man tell me he loves me that way, nor did I ever dream a man would tell me he loved me in that way, he really had thought it out. Can you imagine if we were to ever get married, what the proposal would be like?"**

" **Marriage! Liza, don't you think your jumping the gun a bit? You just told him you love him, give it time on marriage."**

" **I know!" She smiles, but then turns somber. She explains how his ex-wife had showed up. "Just walked into the house, as we were in a very compromising position."**

 **Maggie's eyes widen. "Holy shit Liza, did she catch you having sex?"**

" **No, but we were half dressed and kissing and Charles' hands were roaming."**

" **So, what did she want?"**

" **Don't know, he kicked her out, and refused to call her, he even deleted the voicemail she had left the night before, he never even listened to it. I've never seen him so angry as he was in that moment. You can tell he's very pissed at her for leaving his girls."**

" **You don't think he'd take her back do you?" Maggie sips on her coffee and looks for Liza to answer.**

" **I don't know, I really can only go off what he's said about her over these last few months that we've been together. He's always said their marriage was over long before she left, he has never acted like there was anything to save when it came to their marriage. But I must admit that I'm a little worried, she could want him back, they have history, so maybe he'd consider trying to work things out for his family."**

 **Maggie shrugs and silently hopes he'd not take his ex-wife back, it would probably devastate Liza, she didn't want to see her friend hurting.**

" **Damn Maggie, we had just moved to a beautiful place in our relationship, and then shit hit the fan. Aren't we supposed to be happy? We shouldn't be worrying about an ex showing up and ruining everything."**

" **I don't think she's going to ruin everything, I believe he does love you, he wouldn't have told you if he didn't."**

" **Yeah, but what if he loves her more?" Liza sighs. "I'm going to take a bath, just try to forget about my doubts."**

 **Later Maggie takes her friend a glass of wine to sip while she relaxes in the tub. "I thought you could use this. Don't worry too much sweetie. Let me know if you need anything else."**

 **CHARLES**

 **After kicking Pauline out of the house, he spent the rest of the day with Liza and his daughters. They went to the park, they played and fed the ducks, afterwards that evening Liza spent the night again. The girls were getting use to her spending time with them, they were careful to not show too much affection towards one another in front of the girls, but when he'd get a moment with Liza, he'd make sure to let her know that she meant everything to him. They talked about Pauline some, but for the most part he didn't want to talk about her. He was not happy to see Pauline and all he wanted was to get his divorce final. He vowed he'd reach out to his lawyer on Monday morning and push to get everything moving in the right direction to finalize his sham of a marriage. After this weekend, telling Liza he loved her and know that she loved him as well. And then having his ex-wife show back up, he knew more than ever where his heart was and wanted to be from this moment on. It was all Liza and he'd do everything in his power to make her happy.**

 **He had sensed that Liza was feeling apprehensive about Pauline and what Charles would do now that she was back in the city. He had tried to show her and tell her that he'd never take her back, that Liza had nothing to worry about. "I told you our marriage was over long before she left, we weren't having sex, we weren't even a couple, we were only living in the same house together, that is all Liza. Please don't worry that I'd take her back, I promise you that will never happen, it's you I love."**

 **When Liza had said goodbye on Sunday afternoon, he hadn't wanted to say goodbye. "Please just stay, I'll take you home and you can get some clothes and you can come back here and stay with us." But she said that she needed to go home, she didn't want him getting tired of her, they'd been spending lots of time together of late and as much as she loved that, they needed to show some restraint. He laughed, "I'm never going to tire of you, and I could care less about restraint!"**

 **Now here he is pushing the bell to her loft, he had called one of his babysitters and as soon as she showed, he kissed his daughter's goodbye, and explained he'd be back by dinner.**

" **Hello." Maggie says quietly when she answers the door. "Was she expecting you?"**

" **No, is she here?" He looks around.**

" **She's in the tub, it seems she needed a bubble bath and a glass of wine to calm her nerves. I think she's worried about your ex showing up."**

" **Yeah, I know she is. Do you think she'd mind if I…"**

" **Go on in Charles, I think she'd be very happy to see you." Maggie motions towards the bathroom door.**

 **He knocks lightly and waits for Liza to say come in. "Maggie? Since when do you knock? Come on in." Liza responds.**

 **He smiles, opens the door slowly and peaks in, "It's not Maggie, it's me. Can I come in?"**

 **She smiles and can't believe he is here, "What? Charles, why are you here? Yes! You can come in."**

" **I'm sorry to just come over unannounced, but I could tell you were feeling apprehensive about the whole Pauline situation. I didn't feel good knowing you were feeling worried, I wanted you to stay today. But when you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you, wanting to be close to you, make you feel better. When you're not happy Liza, I'm not happy. When you're away from me my heart hurts."**

 **LIZA**

 **She wants to cry, she can't believe he is here. She was feeling horrible leaving him today, how can she miss him so much, they had just parted, and she was missing him so badly. She knew it was because his ex-wife had showed back up, it scared the shit out of her, she worried that she could possibly lose him to his old life. But here he is sitting on the side of the tub she is soaking in, telling her he's not happy when she'd not happy, and his heart hurts when she is not near, lord this man continues to make her fall harder for him with everything he says and does.**

" **My heart misses you too when you're not near. It seems we've both fallen hard for each other. I can't believe you're here. I love you. Where are the girls?"**

" **I left them with the babysitter, promised that I'd be home around dinner time. So, if you don't want to come back with me, then…." He looks at his watch, "we've got about three hours before I head back home, and my heart starts hurting once more."**

" **Do you want to join me." She says sitting up and extending her hand.**

 **Taking her hand, he pulls it to his lips and kisses it. "I don't think that tub is big enough for the both of us." He chuckles.**

" **Yeah, you may be right." She watches him, "So, what do you have planned now that you're here?"**

" **Well I want to make sure you know that I'm yours Liza, you shouldn't worry about my ex-wife. I'm going through with the divorce as I've always been planning, I'm calling my lawyer first thing in the morning to see about pushing forward with everything and getting it all ended, so I can focus on you and my girls. I want a new life with you, my girls and your daughter."**

 **He watches as her tension falls away from her shoulders, she exhales a sigh of relief. "You know that I'm so in love with you, I wouldn't be worried about your ex-wife if my heart wasn't fully invested in what we have happening between us. I'm sorry that I was doubting you when it comes to her, I should know that if the tables were turned, I'd never take my ex-husband back, I'd also be trying to make you feel comfortable about everything that was happening."**

 **She pulls the plug in the tub to release the water, she stands as his eyes run along her naked body, she is covered in suds, his breathing quickens at the site of her before him. "Liza…when I'm with you, it's your atmosphere that I crave, I sometimes wonder if I could breathe without it. I love you, I'll always be yours and you're all I need." Charles sighs. She turns on the shower to wash away the suds and his eyes never leave her, he knows she's the most beautiful creation from God that he'll ever experience in his life.**

 **Charles stands and grabs a towel for her, wrapping her in it and helps her safely from the tub. She leans up to him and kisses him with love, want and need, when they pull apart his need for her is growing, she takes his hand and they walk quietly to her bedroom and to her bed. They make love showing each other how much they do love each other, how much they need each other, how much they belong together, and vow that nothing or no one will keep them from being together.**

 **The End.**


End file.
